The Handsome Fatal
by Misscelyunjae
Summary: Hubungan antara si centil Jaejoong dan si cool Yunho. The Handsome Fatal / YunJae FF / Yaoi / DLDR / Bad Summary / Series / Let's Check. [ Chapter 19 Upd ] / Please Read WARNING and ATTENTION.
1. Chapter 1

Title : The Handsome Fatal.

Author : U Know Who.

Cast : DBSK and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Fluff, bit humor gagal.

Lenght : The series, 1.

**Warning : Boy x Boy, DLDR. No Bash, No Wars, No Flame. Kritik yang membangun sangat bermanfaat.**

**Attention : Sweet Jaejoong! Cool Yunho! Ga suka go back! **

**©Misscel.**

_Check it..._

Bibir cherry milik Jaejoong mempout dengan imut sesekali juga ia menggembungkan pipinya. Sudah jam setengah enam sore, tapi yang ia tunggu-tunggu sejak pukul setengah lima tadi tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Jaejoong mulai kesal, ia kadang-kadang juga menghentak-hentakkan kaki. Dan berteriak-teriak tak jelas memanggil Jiji.

Jiji adalah kucing kesayangan Jaejoong. Namun ada saat-saat tertentu juga sang kucing menjadi musuh Jaejoong. Jika mereka sudah menjadi _enemy _untuk sesaat, semua orang hanya bisa mendesah dan membiarkan majikan dan peliharaan itu ribut.

Tapi untuk sekarang, Jaejoong kesal sendiri. Jiji berada di dalam kandang nyamannya dan bersantai dengan kudapan sore yang selalu diberikan Jaejoong. Meskipun Jaejoong meneriaki nama Jiji pada sore ini, semua tidak berefek sama sekali. Karena Ibunya tahu bukan Jiji menjadi sumber kekesalan Jaejoong.

Jelas, siapa yang tidak tahu siapa yang membuat Jaejoong menunggu-nunggu sore hari di depan balkon rumah sambil mondar-mandir tak jelas. Tetangga terdekat mereka sangat tahu dengan pasti bahwa Jaejoong yang cantik, imut, polos dan menggemaskan itu sedang menunggu seseorang yang biasa ia panggil Yunnie.

Benar, Yunnie. Ia selalu memanggil seorang pria yang bernama Jung Yunho dengan panggilan Yunnie. Yunho, pria yang baru saja pindah tepat satu bulan yang lalu ke samping rumah Jaejoong itu sangat, sangat, sangat tampan. Sehingga membuat Jaejoong terpesona pada pandangan kedua mereka.

Iya, pandangan kedua. Karena Jaejoong penganut sistem _love at the first sight is bullshitt. _Maka dari itu pria yang berumur 17 tahun itu mengatakan bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Yunho saat pandangan atau pertemuan kedua mereka saat di taman dekat dengan kompleks perumahan.

Pada saat pertama bertemu, Jaejoong ogah-ogahan berkenalan dengan tetangganya itu. Tapi ketika esok hari, Jaejoong mengajak Jiji jalan-jalan ke taman, ia tanpa sengaja terpeleset, dan waktu itu lah si Jung Yunho menolong Jaejoong. Langsung detik itu juga Jaejoong merasakan matanya dipenuhi dengan amornya si Cupid.

Jaejoong mendengar deru mobil yang memasuki bagasi rumah Yunho. Bibir dan wajah yang tadi melakukan senam segera tersenyum. Tanpa pikir panjang ia pun berlari ke samping rumahnya lewat pintu yang sejak dulu memang terhubung.

Mengingat dulu rumah yang ditempati Yunho adalah bekas rumah sepupunya, maka dari itu pintu penghubung itu ada. Dan sekarang sangat menguntungkan sekaligus memudahkan Jaejoong untuk ke rumah sang pria yang ia juluki _**The Handsome Fatal**_.

"Yunniiiiieeeee..." teriak Jaejoong langsung saat melihat sang pria bermata musang menuju ke pintu rumahnya.

Yunho langsung menatap ke arah Jaejoong, senyuman tipis nan memikat siapa saja tersungging di bibir hati milik pria itu. Ini lah yang sangat Jaejoong senangi setiap kali menghampiri pria yang sekarang tengah menempuh pendidikan semester akhir disalah satu universitas terkenal korea.

"Ya, _Kitten_," sahut Yunho sembari membuka pintu dan memasukinya tanpa harus mengajak Jaejoong. Karena tanpa disuruh pun Jaejoong akan masuk dengan sendirinya dan mengekori Yunho sampai ke atas ke dalam kamar.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang, kau tidak merindukan aku eoh?" Dengan sangat polos dan penuh percaya diri Jaejoong bertanya hal konyol yang selalu keluar dari bibir cherrynya setiap kali Yunho pulang telat.

"Ada tugas yang harus aku selesaikan, _Kitten_," jawab Yunho, pria itu langsung menuju ke atas dengan Jaejoong yang menggiring bagaikan anak kucing.

"Kau juga tidak membalas _message_ku, bahkan aku _update _status berpuluh-puluh kali di SNS," bibir Jaejoong kembali mempout, ia tengah mengekspresikan langsung kekesalan pada Yunho.

"Baterai ponselku mati, Jae," Yunho mengambil ponsel yang tadi disimpan di dalam celana jeans, lalu menunjukkan pada Jaejoong.

Seperti seorang istri, Jaejoong selalu menanyai Yunho. Ia juga tidak percaya jika Yunho tidak menunjukkan bukti akan semua itu. Seolah hapal dengan sikap tetangga barunya ini, Yunho selalu memberikan bukti-bukti konkrit bahwa dirinya memang tidak berbohong pada Jaejoong.

"Uunngghh, Yunnie tidak membawa _power bank_ yang Joongie belikan minggu kemarin?"

"Maaf, aku lupa membawanya, tadi pagi aku harus buru-buru ke kampus, Ahra menelponku dan..."

"Dia lagi, dia lagi, sebenarnya apa hubungan Yunnie dengan Ahra itu?"

Jaejoong selalu merasa kesal saat bibir Yunho mengucapkan nama Ahra. Emosinya juga naik berkali-kali lipat jika gadis itu menghubungi Yunho atau berkunjung ke rumah Yunho. Entahlah, Jaejoong tidak suka dengan gadis itu. Bagi Jaejoong, Ahra adalah saingannya untuk mendapatkan Yunho.

"Hanya teman tidak lebih, _Kitten_," Yunho menggeleng pelan seraya menyeringai tipis melihat kelakuan Jaejoong yang _over jealous_. Sebenarnya Yunho sangat paham ke-alergian Jaejoong pada gadis itu. Hanya saja Ahra memang teman akrab Yunho, mau bagaimana lagi gadis itu sering menghubunginya bahkan berbalas pesan juga komentar di SNS.

"Kenapa dia suka sekali menempel, Yunnie," Jaejoong duduk di pinggiran ranjang besar Yunho. Memperhatikan Yunho yang sibuk mencharge ponselnya dan mengeluarkan isi di dalam tas.

"Bukankah kau lebih menempel padaku, hmm?"

Jaejoong tergagap mendengar pertanyaan Yunho itu. Rona merah langsung menghiasi pipi putihnya. Ia malu dengan blak-blakan Yunho mengatakan itu. Sedikit tergagap Jaejoong berucap, "A..aku kan aa...ku..."

"Kau sudah mandi, BabyBoo? Apa kau ada membuat kue atau cemilan untukku nanti malam?" Yunho mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka. Pria itu tahu bahwa Jaejoong tengah gugup untuk menjawab apa yang dikatakannya barusan.

"Hari ini tidak membuat kue atau pun cemilan, Yunnie. _Umma _lupa ke super market," ujar Jaejoong lesu, ia memang sering membuatkan Yunho kue atau cemilan malam untuk menemani pria itu belajar.

"Ya sudah, aku akan ke mini market setelah makan malam, kau mau ikut?" Tanya Yunho.

Segera Jaejoong mengangguk dengan mata besar yang berbinar, "Tentu saja aku mau, aku sudah lama membayangkan pergi berduaan dengan Yunnie di malam hari."

Yunho hanya terkekeh mendengar perkataan polos remaja SMA yang seminggu lalu terang-terangan memintanya sebagai kekasih. Sebenarnya Yunho enggan berpacaran, tapi Jaejoong terlalu menggemaskan dan jika Yunho boleh jujur, bibir cherry Jaejoong sangat menggoda untuk dicicipinya.

Meskipun Jaejoong seorang pria, tapi tingkah pria itu sangat manis di depan Yunho. Itu lah kenapa Yunho mau menerima Jaejoong sebagai kekasihnya. Sebagai kekasih, Jaejoong lebih sangat manis. Kadang-kadang Yunho tertawa sendiri ketika mengingat tingkah polos kekasihnya itu jika dikerjai olehnya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak kencan sekalian, Boo?" Yunho menyeringai tipis saat mengajak Jaejoong.

Jelas saja ini adalah permintaan yang sangat langka untuk Jaejoong dengan sangat bersemangat ia mengangguk dan menatap Yunho yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Aku mau, Yunnie," sahut Jaejoong dengan jantung yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Bagaimana juga jika aku sedikit menciummu ketika jauh dari rumahmu?"

Mata Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjap, rona merah sudah menghiasi pipinya. Yunho tidak pernah sekalipun mengatakan hal demikian. Pria ini begitu sangat cuek dan terkesan dingin. Tapi Jaejoong juga sangat senang saat Yunho mengatakan hal itu.

"Jangankan Yunnie cium, Yunnie melamar Joongie pun, Joongie mau," ujar Jaejoong dengan polosnya.

Yunho tergelak, musangnya melirik Jaejoong yang tengah tersipu malu. "Aku mau mandi dulu, _Kitten_. Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas sekolahmu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk imut dan menatap Yunho sedikit tidak rela. Tentu saja, jika pria itu mengatakan ingin mandi, artinya Jaejoong harus segera pulang.

"Tapi Yunnie..."

"Aku akan menelponmu setelah makan malam, dan berkencan sebentar."

Senyuman lebar terukir di bibir Jaejoong. Dengan semangat pria itu beranjak dari tepi ranjang Yunho. Memberi sedikit kecupan di pipi Yunho sebelum berucap, "Aku tunggu telponmu, Yunnie _oppa_."

Lagi-lagi, Yunho tergelak dengan kalimat Jaejoong yang layaknya anak gadis. Jaejoong memang sangat bisa membuat Yunho meleleh dan menjadi begitu sangat perhatian pada pria yang berstatus pacarnya itu.

.

.

.

_**Next ? **_

EYD ga beraturan. Typo dimana" -bow-.

Ini akan aku jadikan series atau gimana gitu. Emang akan pendek" tapi nanti kalau ada FF yang kelar

Nah untuk checkmate aku ada pemberitahuan nanti kalau update -plaak- .

Mau bilang aku banyak punya ff belum kelar ? Sok atuh, udah kebal.

Okey, makasih buat yang sudah mau baca dan memberikan reviews ~ :) .

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : The Handsome Fatal.

Author : U Know Who.

Cast : DBSK and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Fluff, bit humor gagal.

Lenght : The series, 2.

**Warning : Boy x Boy, DLDR. No Bash, No Wars, No Flame. Kritik yang membangun sangat bermanfaat.**

**Attention : Sweet Jaejoong! Cool Yunho! Ga suka go back! **

**©Misscel.**

_Check it..._

Lima belas menit yang lalu Yunho sudah menelpon Jaejoong. Pria tertampan dalam mata Jaejoong itu mengatakan mereka akan berkencan dalam waktu dua puluh menit lagi. Yang berarti sekarang tinggal lima menit. Jaejoong sudah siap, mulai dari dandanan hingga pakaian.

Ia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya setelah pulang dari rumah kekasih tercintanya sore tadi. Sekarang Jaejoong tinggal menunggu telpon atau _message _pemberitahuan Yunho saja. Sesekali juga ia mengecek ulang penampilannya malam ini.

"Apa aku sudah cantik?" Gumam Jaejoong sembari melihat pantulan dirinya yang mengenakan baju rajutan berwarna ungu muda, jeans ketat berwarna biru abu.

"Sepertinya kurang menarik di depan Yunnie nanti," Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia ingin mengganti pakaiannya namun detik itu juga ponselnya berdering.

Dengan kecepatan super melebihi lari Jiji, Jaejoong langsung mengambil ponselnya di atas ranjang. Sebuah pesan dari Yunho yang diberi nama _'My Handsome Fatal' _pada ponselnya itu. Buru-buru jemari Jaejoong menyentuh screen untuk membaca pesan.

_'Sekarang aku menunggu di depan pagar rumahmu, turunlah dalam waktu 3 menit.'_

Mata besar Jaejoong mendelik, ia langsung berlari ke arah pintu kamar, menuruni anak tangga dan langsung melesat ke luar rumah. Sang Ibu yang ada di ruang tengah bersama Ayahnya hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah kecentilan Jaejoong. Bagi Ibunya apa saja yang menyangkut tentang Yunho, Jaejoong akan menjadi kecentilan lebih dari biasa.

Tadi saja ketika makan malam Jaejoong mengumumkan akan berkencan pertama kali dengan Yunho. Sebenarnya hal sepele itu tidak perlu diumbar-umbar menurut sang Ibu. Tapi seperti biasa sang anak akan cemberut jika ditegur sedikit saja.

Jaejoong sudah berada di luar rumah, ia langsung ke depan pintu pagar, sosok Yunho yang sangat ia kenal sudah berada di sana. Senyuman manis menyungging di bibirnya yang sudah dipoles dengan _lipbalm_. Jaejoong mendekat pada sang kekasih dan memanggil dengan manja, "Yunnie Sayang."

Mendengar panggilan yang sudah jelas tertuju untuknya, Yunho langsung menoleh ke sampingnya. Pria itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum dan memperhatikan penampilan tetangganya yang manis, "Iya, Joongie. Sudah siapkan?"

Anggukan singkat diberikan Jaejoong sebagai jawabannya, ia langsung menggandeng lengan Yunho yang _manly _dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada Yunho. "Yunnie benar-benar ingin mencium Joongie, eoh?"

Sekilas kening Yunho terangkat, kemudian pria itu terkekeh pelan dan melirik pada Jaejoong, "Kau sungguh ingin aku cium?"

"Joongie bahkan sudah membayangkan Yunnie cium."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Rasa apa Yunnie?" Tanya polos Jaejoong dan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya sambil memproses pertanyaan Yunho yang tidak ia mengerti.

Nyaris saja Yunho tertawa lepas karena sikap polos Jaejoong yang natural tanpa dibuat-buat. Pria yang menjadi tetangga sekaligus kekasihnya ini memang sangat manis, menggemaskan dan terlalu centil jika dengannya, tapi yang membuat Yunho merasa geregetan pada Jaejoong adalah kepolosan yang mencapai titik 100% yang dimiliki Jaejoong.

"Rasanya ku cium, Joongie," jawab Yunho cuek.

Pipi Jaejoong merona hebat mendengar pertanyaan yang mendebarkan itu. Ia melirik malu-malu kekasihnya yang memakai apa saja tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya. Apa lagi malam ini, meski terkesan biasa saja dengan sweater dan celana jeans, Yunho tetap yang paling tampan.

"Joongie tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya, tapi dada Joongie berdebar-debar karena itu," sahut Jaejoong sambil tersenyum malu-malu Jiji jika Yoyo, Kucing Ibu Yunho datang ke rumahnya.

"Berdebar-debar? Kau bilang selalu berdebar-debar jika berdekatan denganku?" Yunho mengulum senyum, musangnya memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong yang sangat membuatnya ingin mendorong tubuh pria itu ke pojokan pagar rumah siapa saja.

"Tapi debaran ini berbeda Yunnie, Joongie rasa-rasanya tidak sabar dan..."

"Dan apa?"

"Joongie malu, Yunnie," Jaejoong menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

Sedikitpun Jaejoong tidak ingin melepaskan gandengan mesranya dengan Yunho. Jarang-jarang ia bisa bergandengan begini dengan sang kekasih. Ini saja pertama kalinya mereka ke luar bersama. Kencan pertama yang bagi Jaejoong sangat penting walau cuma ke supermarket dekat komplek.

"Oh ya, Yunnie mau membeli apa nanti?" Setelah diam menguasai beberapa menit, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk memulai obrolan baru lagi dengan Yunho.

"Beberapa snack dan juga kopi," jawab Yunho seadanya, berbeda dengan tadi. Pria itu seolah aktif menggoda Jaejoong.

"Kopi? Memang kopi di rumah Yunnie habis?"

"Hmm, _Umma _bilang begitu."

"Apa Yunnie harus tidur larut terus setiap malam?" Bibir Jaejoong mencebil. Ia kurang suka Yunho tidur larut, bukan karena alasan kesehatan atau yang lainnya. Tapi dengan alasan Yunho yang akan melakukan panggilan telpon atau berbalas pesan dengan Ahra dan yang lainnya.

Sering sekali Jaejoong membaca pesan dari, Ahra, BoA, Sunghee, Hoo Joon, Sandara, Yuri, Yoochun, dan banyak lagi. Rata-rata mereka memang mengirim pesan teks pada Yunho setiap hari. Jaejoong kesal karena itu, ia ingin sekali mengacak-acak wajah tiap gadis yang mengirim pesan pada kekasihnya.

"Aku harus mengerjakan tugas akhir Boo, skripsi. Nanti kau juga akan tahu bagaimana rasanya saat kuliah nanti," jelas Yunho. Sebenarnya Yunho tahu pasti maksud tujuan Jaejoong bertanya itu. Hanya saja Yunho tidak ingin membahasnya.

"Tapi kenapa Yunnie berbalas pesan terus dengan Ahra dan yang lainnya. Joongie..."

"Mereka bertanya, apa aku harus mengabaikan orang yang bertanya, hmm?"

"Bisa tidak mereka bertanya tentang pelajaran saja. Tidak perlu bertanya besok Yunnie ada kelas apa saja, pulang jam berapa, apa mau mampir ke _caffe _dulu atau..."

"Kau cemburu, _Kitten_?" Tanya Yunho langsung. Bisa panjang urusan jika Jaejoong mengatakan hal apa saja yang biasa ada di dalam ponselnya dalam bentuk pesan.

"Eoh," jawab Jaejoong cukup kesal. Emosinya selalu meluap-luap jika ingat gadis yang berusaha mendekati Yunho. Ia tidak rela, ikhlas dan lain sebagainya jika kekasihnya didekati orang lain.

"Bukannya aku sudah menjadi kekasihmu? Kenapa harus cemburu dengan mereka?"

Jaejoong ingin sekali menghentak-hentakan kakinya karena sangat kesal dengan pertanyaan Yunho. Tadinya ia membayangkan kencannya akan sangat romantis. Tapi Yunho malah menghancurkan harapannya. Sebenarnya ini bukanlah salah Yunho namun Jaejoong sendiri.

Jaejoong enggan menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Perasaannya kesal sekali. Menurut Jaejoong harusnya Yunho paham. Sebagai kekasih Jaejoong berhak memiliki rasa cemburu. Hanya saja kecemburuan Jaejoong amatlah buta.

Karena tidak ada jawaban dari sang kekasih, Yunho hanya mengangkat alisnya sebelah. Pria itu melebarkan langkahnya. Mereka sudah dekat dengan supermarket. Yunho tahu pasti Jaejoong lebih kesal karena pergerakannya yang terburu-buru.

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka sudah selesai berbelanja. Di dalam supermarket Jaejoong tidak cerewet seperti biasa pria itu dengan Yunho. Sebaliknya, Jaejoong hanya diam saja, Yunho pun enggan untuk membuka suara. Maka dari itu mereka berbelanja dalam diam. Yunho mengambil kebutuhan yang ia perlukan. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya mengambil semangkuk besar _ice cream_.

Keduanya pun berjalan tidak bergandengan seperti awal-awal tadi. Jaejoong melepaskan gandengan tangannya saat memasuki supermarket. Dan Yunho hanya berdiam diri tanpa berusaha membuat sang kekasih kembali membaik.

"Iish, kencan yang buruk," gumam Jaejoong pelan dan menendang-nendang batu kerikil yang ada di sepanjang jalan di dalam komplek perumahan. Pria itu tidak mempedulikan Yunho. Rasa kesal itu masih sangat terasa. Apa lagi sikap Yunho yang cuek sekali dengan perasaannya.

"Lebih baik tadi aku tidur saja, atau bermain _games online_, pasti levelku akan mengalahkan Junsu," lagi Jaejoong bergumam. Gumaman yang pelan namun bisa ditangkap dengan baik oleh telinga Yunho.

Yunho hanya mendengarkan apa yang Jaejoong katakan. Kekasihnya memang biasa seperti itu, ia tidak heran. Malah Jaejoong yang seperti ini membuat Yunho merasa terhibur. Ia merasa Jaejoong lebih menggemaskan saat mengambek.

Mata besar Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang berjalan di depannya selangkah. Jaejoong menghentikan langkah kakinya. Yunho benar-benar menyebalkan dengan mendiamkannya begini. Perasaan ingin menangis meluap di dalam hatinya. Seperti seorang kekasih yang terbuang saja menurut Jaejoong.

Mendengar tidak adanya pergerakan di belakangnya Yunho langsung menoleh. Musangnya menatap bingung Jaejoong yang berdiri beberapa langkah darinya. Pria itu menggeleng pelan sebelum kembali menghampiri Jaejoong.

"_Kitten, _kau tidak ingin pulang?"

Jaejoong mendongak menatap wajah tampan Yunho yang dingin tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa peduli Yunnie jika Joongie tidak pulang. Sudah sana Yunnie pulang saja biar Yunnie bisa berkirim pesan secepatnya dengan gadis-gadis itu," sahut Jaejoong ketus dan menggembungkan pipinya imut.

Sudah Yunho duga kekasihnya masih kesal, tapi bukannya membuat Yunho ikut kesal dengan jawaban dan tingkah Jaejoong. Yunho malah tersenyum tipis dan mengacak lembut rambut Jaejoong.

"Kemari kan ponselmu, _Kitten_," ujar Yunho sembari menatap lembut mata besar Jaejoong yang berkaca-kaca.

Bibir Jaejoong mempout, tidak mengerti kenapa Yunho meminta ponselnya. Jaejoong merogoh saku celana jeansnya. Memberikan ponselnya pada Yunho yang tersenyum lebar setelah menerimanya.

"Apa yang akan Yunnie lakukan dengan ponsel Joongie?" Pertanyaan polos yang seperti melupakan kekesalannya ini langsung meluncur dari bibir cherry Jaejoong.

Yunho menyimpan ponsel kekasihnya itu ke dalam saku celananya, ia mengambil ponselnya dan memberikan pada Jaejoong yang melongo hebat.

"Kau bisa membalas sesukamu pesan yang ada dan mengangkat telpon siapa saja yang masuk, mulai hari ini kita bertukar ponsel," ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum lebar.

Jaejoong membesarkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Segala perasaan yang tadi dirasakannya pun musnah terganti dengan kesenangan tak terkira. Buru-buru Jaejoong menyimpan ponsel milik Yunho. Senyuman lebar tersungging di bibirnya.

"Yunnie, tidak akan marahkan kalau Joongie membalas pesan yang masuk dan..."

"Tidak akan, _Kitten_."

"Tapi bagaimana jika Ibu Mertua menelpon Yunnie atau.."

"Aku akan bilang bahwa bertukar ponsel dengan si _Kitten_," sela Yunho yang sangat mengerti arah pikiran Jaejoong.

Pipi Jaejoong merona hebat, yang dilakukan Yunho tidak terkira. Tadinya Jaejoong pikir Yunho tidak mempedulikan perasaannya. Sangat melesat dari yang Jaejoong duga, Yunho sangat peduli dengannya. Hatinya menghangat, bukan kata-kata penjelasan yang didengar Jaejoong sebagai obat kekesalan, melainkan tindakan langsung.

"Joongie juga akan bilang pada _Umma _dan _Appa_, nanti. Yunnie, ayo bergandengan lagi," Jaejoong bersiap menelusupkan tangannya ke sela-sela lengan Yunho. Namun pria itu menggeleng pasti yang membuat Jaejoong bingung.

"Bukankah aku bilang sore tadi tentang bagaimana jika aku menciummu jika jauh dari rumah?"

Rona pipi Jaejoong semakin memerah, pria itu menyentuh pipinya dan tersenyum manis pada Yunho, "Cium Joongie sekarang Yunnie. Joongie ingin merasakan ciuman Yunnie."

Yunho terkekeh pelan dengan kepolosan ucapan Jaejoong. Ia juga merasa sangat gemas. Yunho memajukan langkahnya sehingga jarak mereka tidak lebih dari sejengkal. Wajah Yunho mendekat pada wajah Jaejoong yang sudah memerah sempurna. Sedikit berbisik Yunho mengatakan, "Kau pasti akan terkejut jika aku cium."

"Cium sekarang," pinta Jaejoong pelan dengan suara rendah yang manja. Jaejoong sudah tidak sabar lagi, debaran itu juga menjadi-jadi.

Sedetik kemudian Yunho memiringkan kepalanya, menatap lamat-lamat mata besar Jaejoong yang indah, dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir pria itu selama beberapa detik. Kemudian Yunho menarik wajahnya lagi dan menggenggam jemari Jaejoong.

Mata Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjap, disentuhnya bibirnya yang tadi bersentuhan dengan bibir Yunho. Kemudian menatap Yunho yang tersenyum padanya.

"Itu ciuman pertamaku, _Kitten_."

.

.

.

_**Next ?**_

EYD ga beraturan typo dimana" -bow- .

Tadinya mau nulis afraid, tapi belum nemu feels :D .

Baiklah, ada pertanyaan silahkn tanyakan.

Buat Jirania, di sini JJ 17 tahun, karena menurutku umur JJ yang masih remaja wajar kalau childish :D . Lagian udah main characternya aku buat begini.

Oh iya maksud series di sini adalah semisal satu chapter satu moment (?) gitu atau bertema kayak Thing I Want To Do When I Have A Lover. Cuma aku ga kasih judul main themes chapternya ~ semoga dimegerti ya -bow- .

**Thank For Reading and Reviews ~ .**

**With Love.**

**Misscel ^^.**

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Title : The Handsome Fatal.

Author : U Know Who.

Cast : DBSK and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Fluff, bit humor gagal.

Lenght : The series, 3.

**Warning : Boy x Boy, DLDR. No Bash, No Wars, No Flame. Kritik yang membangun sangat bermanfaat.**

**Attention : Sweet Jaejoong! Cool Yunho! Ga suka go back! **

**©Misscel.**

_Check it..._

Rasanya Jaejoong ingin berteriak heboh ketika sampai di rumahnya beberapa puluh menit lalu. Usai kencan dengan Yunho ke supermarket dan bertukar ponsel juga _first kiss _untuknya dan juga Yunho. Jaejoong sangat senang, wajahnya berseri-seri tidak berubah walau pun Jiji tidak terlihat di dalam kandang nyamannya di lantai bawah tadi.

Sungguh Jaejoong bagaikan dibuat terbang tinggi ke langit dengan perlakuan Yunho yang sangat manis tanpa banyak bicara tadi. Kini ia sudah berganti pakaian dengan piyama tidur motif Gajah kesukaannya. Jaejoong sudah tidak sabar untuk mengecek dan berseluncur di ponsel Yunho.

Ia sudah bertekad untuk mengontrol setiap pesan, panggilan telpon, email masuk, bahkan seandainya SNS Yunho belum _log out_, Jaejoong akan memeriksanya. Benar, ia tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun merebut _The Handsome Fatal _yang sudah ia klaim miliknya.

Sedikit bersenandung kecil, Jaejoong mengambil ponsel Yunho yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas samping jam beker Hello Kitty. Jaejoong berdebar bukan main saat ingin menyentuh _screen _ponsel Yunho. Terakhir kali ia lihat _wallpaper _ponsel pria kecintaannya itu adalah Yoyo. Kucing gendut mirip Garfield namun sangat tampan menurut Kucingnya Jiji.

Melihat _wallpaper _Yoyo, tentu saja Jaejoong cemberut waktu itu. Ia ingin Yunho mengubah _wallpaper _dengan photo dirinya. Sama seperti ia yang memasang _wallpaper _Yunho yang sangat cool dengan sun glasses dan kemeja yang kancingnya sengaja di buka beberapa sehingga menimbulkan kesan seksi dan _handsome fatal _yang apik.

Jaejoong menarik napas sejenak, ia mulai menggeser jarinya pada _screen_. Kunci tombol terbuka dan memperlihatkan _wallpaper _yang sedari tadi membuatnya penasaran dan gugup bukan main. Mata besar Jaejoong membelalak lebar saat ia melihat hanya sederetan tulisan dalam bahasa asing dan tidak dimengertinya sebagai _wallpaper _Yunho.

Bibir cherrynya langsung mempout. Ia sudah sangat berharap Yunho menjadikan photonya sebagai _wallpaper _tapi harapan itu kandas. Dengan perasaan kesal bukan main Jaejoong membuka pesan Yunho. Lagi-lagi mulutnya menganga lebar ketika melihat tidak ada satu pun pesan yang bisa ia baca.

Padahal dengan sangat jelas, pria itu mengiriminya pesan sebelum mereka pergi ke supermarket. Harusnya pesan kepadanya masih ada tapi itu pun sudah lenyap. Ia mulai merasa kesal sekarang, Yunho sudah menghapus habis seluruh isi percakapan pesannya.

Jaejoong mulai menggerutu tidak jelas, ia langsung beranjak naik ke atas ranjang dan berbaring, tidak lupa Jaejoong menarik selimutnya. Kesal sekali dengan Yunho karena ia tidak bisa membaca pesan pria itu yang dikirimkan para gadis kecentilan yang tidak ia sukai dekat-dekat dengan Yunho.

"Yunnie menyebalkan, aku benci Yunnie! Aku..." belum selesai Jaejoong mengutarakan rasa kesalnya dengan mengomel sendiri, ponsel milik Yunho yang sekarang menjadi ponselnya berdering.

Dengan gerakan super cepat ala superman, Jaejoong mengambil ponsel itu lagi, ada sebuah pesan dari ID yang diberi nama **'Luv'**. Wajah Jaejoong langsung ditekuk melihat itu, perasaannya mulai panas. Berbagai praduga tidak beraturan memenuhi benaknya.

Segera Jaejoong membuka pesan itu, dan mulutnya langsung menganga lebar setelah membaca isi pesannya.

_'Selamat tidur Joongie, semoga mimpi indah'._

Selama beberapa detik Jaejoong tergagap, hingga detik berikutnya ia menjerit heboh. Rona merah di pipinya juga langsung muncul ketika ia sadar siapa ID yang diberi nama 'Luv' oleh Yunho. Sangat senang dan juga berbahagia dirasakan Jaejoong menguasai dirinya. Sungguh Jaejoong tidak memiliki pikiran itu adalah nomor ponselnya. Terakhir ia melihat namanya di ponsel Yunho masihlah **'Kitten'**.

Jemari Jaejoong membalas dengan cekatan pesan Yunho dan mengirimkannya.

_'Selamat malam Oppa sayang, selamat mengerjakan tugas. Joongie menyayangi Yunnie Oppa ~ -cium jauh dari Joongie-'_

Tidak berapa lama balasan pesannya masuk, Jaejoong benar-benar senang sekali, dengan senyuman yang tak pudar dari wajahnya ia membaca balasan Yunho.

_'Oppa juga! Cium dari dekat saja Kitten. Besok aku akan menjemputmu sekolah, jangan ke mana-mana dengan temanmu yang kurus itu'_

Kikikan geli ke luar dari bibir Jaejoong, Yunho memang tahu sekali ia sering kelayapan dulu dengan temannya yang Yunho beri gelar kurus saat bertemu pertama kali beberapa hari lalu.

_'Ne Oppa Sayang, Joongie akan menunggu Oppa tersayang besok ~ :* :* :* '_

Setelahnya Jaejoong langsung merebahkan kembali tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menunggu hari esok. Di mana ia mungkin akan memamerkan kekasihnya yang super duper _handsome fatal _pada teman-teman sekolahnya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Jaejoong berdebar hebat.

.

.

.

Wajah Jaejoong mulai cemberut, ia membalas pesan demi pesan yang masuk sejak tadi ke ponsel Yunho yang sekarang ia pakai. Ia kesal sekali dengan beberapa gadis yang terus mengirimi Yunho pesan sejak tadi. Jika ia tidak memperhatikan pelajaran sudah Jaejoong balas sedari tadi pesan-pesan itu.

Hanya saja ia terlalu asik memperhatika pelajaran tadi. Hingga ketika kelas berakhir ia baru mengecek ponsel milik kekasihnya, tadinya Jaejoong ingin menelpon Yunho untuk meminta jemput seperti kata Yunho yang akan menjemputnya hari ini. Tapi melihat beberapa pesan masuk itu membuat _mood _Jaejoong anjlok.

_'Yunho, kau di mana? Kami akan segera ke caffe, kau tidak ikut?'._

_'Yunho, kau di mana sih?'._

_'Hey, Yunho yang tampan! Aku menunggumu dari tadi'._

_'Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku sih, Yun? -pout-'._

Itu sederetan pesan yang di kirimkan oleh gadis yang bernama Ahra. Jaejoong menggeram kesal dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Ia mulai membalas pesan gadis yang membuat hatinya panas itu.

_'Hey, Nuna kegenitan, bisa tidak berhenti mengirimi pesan pada kekasihku! Yunho sudah memiliki kekasih, berhenti mengganggunya'._

Jemari Jaejoong membuka pesan yang di bawah milik Ahra tadi, dari BoA. Bola mata Jaejoong memutar jengah dan meklik pesan.

_'Yun, kau di mana? Tolong bantu aku Yun'._

_'Yunhooo ~ aaaaah kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku, tugasku susah sekali aku tidak mengerti, tolong bantu aku Yun ~ akan ku traktir kau nanti di caffe biasa, ayolah Yun ~ Jebal ~'._

Oh astaga, Jaejoong naik pitam dengan pesan genit _over dose _dari BoA ini. Ia ingin mencakar-cakar wajah gadis itu jika ia bertemu nanti.

_'Mengerjakan tugas saja minta bantuan pacar orang! Kerjakan sendiri, jangan manja dengan pacarku. Aku calon istri Yunho, berhentilah bergantung dengn calon suamiku!'._

Sungguh Jaejoong benar-benar dibuat tidak senang hati dengan pesan yang masuk di ponsel Yunho. Ia ingin membuka pesan selanjutnya yang dari Sunghee, tapi ponselnya bergetar dan menunjukkan panggilan telpon dari ID ponsel milikya, 'Luv'.

Buru-buru Jaejoong mengangkat panggilan telpon itu, wajahnya cemberut parah dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Yunnie _Oppa_, Joongie sudah..."

"Di mana _Kitten_? Aku sudah di depan sekolahmu," sela Yunho langsung sebelum Jaejoong mengoceh panjang.

"_Jinjja_? Tunggu Joongie," ujar Jaejoong dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke luar gerbang.

"Jangan lama," sahut Yunho dan memutuskan panggilan telpon.

Mata Jaejoong mengedar ketika sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah. Ia mencari-cari sosok Yunho atau mungkin mobil pria itu. Dan pada akhirnya ia menangkap sosok pria itu yang berdiri di samping mobilnya. Napas Jaejoong serasa tercekat melihat penampilan kekasihnya yang membuatnya ingin meneriakan pada dunia bahwa Yunho yang tampan itu kekasihnya.

Bayangkan, Yunho memakai kemeja warna biru, kancing kemeja pria itu terbuka beberapa hingga singlet putihnya nampak terlihat, lalu pria itu memakai topi dan sun glasses yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya.

Ya Tuhan, Jaejoong seolah klepek-klepek dan dentuman instrumen hatinya seolah berdendang _'Cintaku klepek-klepek sama dia'_. Dengan senyuman malu-malu mengembang di bibir cherrynya Jaejoong berlari menghampiri Yunho yang menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Yunnie," panggil Jaejoong ketika sudah berada di depan sang kekasih.

"Ya _Kitten_," sahut Yunho dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jaejoong.

"Apa kita langsung ke rumah?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan polos sambil masuk ke dalam mobil. Kekesalan yang tadi dirasa bagaikan menguap saat mendapat telpon Yunho yang menjemputnya tadi.

Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Sebaliknya pria itu malah mengabaikannya dengan menyusul Jaejoong ke dalam mobil. Yunho menyalakan mesin mobil dan menjalankannya.

"Iish Yunnie tidak menjawab pertanyaan Joongie," bibir Jaejoong mempout. Ia benci saat Yunho mengabaikannya.

"Kau ingin kita ke mana? Apa ingin jalan-jalan sebentar?"

"Uuhh kenapa tidak dari tadi bertanya begitu. Joongie mau jalan-jalan dengan Yunnie dulu, ini kan pertama kalinya Yunnie menjemput Joongie, bisa dikatakan ini kencan kedua kita," pipi Jaejoong merona mengucapkan itu, matanya menatap Yunho yang hanya terkekeh pelan dengan kecentilan sang kekasih yang menghibur.

"Baiklah, tapi kau jangan kaget jika aku membawamu ke suatu tempat," sahut Yunho.

"Memang kita mau ke mana?"

"Nanti juga tahu, _Kitten_."

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk polos menanggapi perkataan Yunho. Ke manapun Yunho membawanya Jaejoong rela, asalkan bersama dengan pria yang sudah melekat di hatinya tanpa perekat buatan itu.

.

.

.

Mata Jaejoong mengedar dengan cepat saat ia dan Yunho yang digandengnya memasuki sebuah _caffe _yang baru pertama dimasukinya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian menatap bingung pada Yunho yang hanya memperhatikan tingkahnya sambil menuntun langkah Jaejoong menuju sebuah meja.

"Yunnie, apa kita akan kencan?" Pertanyaan sangat polos ini tidak bisa Jaejoong pendam. Tentu di dalam benaknya, ia berpikir demikian. Apa lagi tempat yang mendukung di sebuah _caffe_. Membayangkan itu saja membuat rona merah di pipi Jaejoong semakin terlihat jelas.

"Tidak, _Kitten_. Kita tidak kencan," jawab Yunho yang seketika mematahkan harapan dan bayangan Jaejoong.

Ia menatap ke sebuah meja yang terdapat beberapa orang di sana. Yunho membawanya ke situ. Mata Jaejoong membelalak lebar melihat gadis yang bernama Ahra tersenyum sumringah ke arahnya atau lebih tepatnya pada Yunho. Seketika hati Jaejoong terasa panas membara. Ia juga menghentak-hentakan kakinya dengan keras hingga mereka tiba di meja yang ada Ahra beserta gadis lain dan beberapa pria lainnya.

"Yoo Yunho! Akhirnya kau muncul juga," ujar pria yang menurut Jaejoong memiliki lebar dahi di atas rata-rata.

"Aku mengirimimu pesan beberapa kali, tapi balasannya sangat menggelikan," Ahra gadis yang ada di samping pria tadi tertawa geli sambil berucap itu.

Yunho hanya mengangkat kening, musangnya melirik Jaejoong yang di sampingnya dan membuang muka. Sedikit mengumbar senyum pada teman-teman kuliahnya Yunho menarik kursi kosong yang tinggal satu di meja ini.

"Maaf, jika pesan balasannya sedikit kasar, Ahra," ucap Yunho, kemudian menarik pelan tubuh Jaejoong dan mendudukan pria itu di kursi tadi.

Mata Jaejoong sedikit terbelalak dengan perlakuan Yunho. Hatinya sangat panas dan dilanda cemburu karena Yunho mengajaknya bertemu dengan teman-temannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Yunho, mungkin Changmin yang membalas pesannya, adikmu itu sungguh menggemaskan," Ahra tersenyum penuh pikat pada Yunho. Melihat itu membuat decakan sempurna lolos dari bibir Jaejoong. Ia berada di sini tapi seolah dianggap tidak ada oleh orang-orang ini.

"Dari tadi BoA mencarimu juga, dia kesulitan mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan kemarin."

"Aku akan menemuinya nanti, Yoochun," ucap Yunho dan menyentuh bahu Jaejoong yang ada di depannya.

Pria itu masih berdiri dan berada di belakang Jaejoong yang bagaikan sebuah pajangan tanpa di sapa sama sekali.

"Oh ya kau mau minum apa Yun? Kami sudah memesan beberapa cemilan dan minuman dari tadi," gadis yang di samping Ahra mengangkat suaranya dan menatap Yunho intens.

Total orang berada di meja ini ada 7, dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang baru datang. Jaejoong hanya tahu satu gadis yang bernama Ahra dan baru mengetahui Yoochun tadi karena Yunho menyebutnya. Sedangkan dua gadis lainnya Jaejoong tidak kenal, apa lagi pria yang ada di samping kanannya.

"Kau ingin minum apa, _Kitten_?" Tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendongak sekilas pada Yunho, ia kesal Yunho mengajaknya ke sini untuk bertemu teman-teman pria itu. Kesal sekali, dengan perasaan luar biasa kesal Jaejoong menjawab, "_Strawberry milkshake_!"

Kontan kelima pasang mata yang tadi tidak menganggap ada kehadiran Jaejoong menatap bingung pada Jaejoong. Rata-rata dari mereka bingung karena Yunho yang membawa seorang anak SMA dan bersikap manis padanya.

Ahra mengangkat keningnya, gadis itu kenal sekali dengan Jaejoong, "Oh astaga, aku hampir melupakan kehadiranmu di sini, Jaejoongie."

Jaejoong memutar matanya mendengar itu. Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah saja. Ia tidak ingin berada satu meja dengan gadis yang kecentilan dengan kekasihnya ini. Jaejoong marah dan tidak suka.

"Jaejoongie? Dia siapa Yun?" Gadis yang tadi bertanya minuman kembali bertanya.

"Dia tetangga sebelah rumahku, Sunghee," sahut Yunho sambil tersenyum tipis.

Mata besar Jaejoong menghoror sempurna, rasa-rasanya hatinya sakit mendengar Yunho hanya mengenalkannya sebagai tetangga. Demi apapun mereka berpacaran. Ia tidak sanggup dengan ini, ia rasanya ingin menangis karena sikap Yunho yang seolah tidak ingin mengakuiku.

"Oh, pria yang Ahra bilang selalu menempelmu itu?" Gadis yang tadi diam saja mulai bertanya, sedikit tidak suka sangat jelas kentara di wajah si gadis.

"Benar Ye Ji, ini Jaejoongie. Dia sangat manis," sahut Ahra dan tersenyum pada Jaejoong yang sudah memasang wajah malas.

"Tetanggamu, cantik sekali untuk ukuran pria," Yoochun terkekeh pelan dan melirik Yunho yang hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Dia masih SMA Yun? Sangat cocok untuk menjadi adikmu," pria yang ada di samping Jaejoong berkomentar yang membuat emosi Jaejoong membludak.

Jaejoong tidak bisa bertahan di sini dengan status tetangga Yunho. Hatinya sakit, apa lagi Yunho yang hanya diam saja. Sebenarnya dirinya ini dianggap apa oleh Yunho. Ia langsung bangkit berdiri dari kursi. Sedikit mengagetkan yang lainnya.

Mata besar Jaejoong sedikit berkaca-kaca dan berair. Ia menatap Yunho yang sama seperti biasa, datar tanpa ekspresi. Kemudian berucap dengan suara pelan yang bergetar, "Aku benci Yunnie."

Jaejoong beranjak dari kursi, ia ingin melalui Yunho yang sama sekali tidak bereaksi saat ia mengucapkan itu. Namun, Yunho menangkap tangannya dan menarik kuat tubuh Jaejoong untuk mendekat padanya. Pria itu juga membalik paksa tubuh Jaejoong.

Ingin sekali Jaejoong berteriak-teriak dan menangis dengan perlakuan Yunho ini. Hatinya sudah sakit, apa pria itu ingin menambah kesakitannya lagi. Sangat sakit rasanya jika tidak mendapat pengakuan di publik. Dan Yunho begitu tega padanya. Seolah ia hanya mainan saja tanpa status yang ia inginkan seluruh orang tahu.

Jaejoong ingin membuka suaranya, tapi suara bass milik Yunho mendahuluinya dengan sempurna.

"Jaejoong memang tetanggaku, tapi dia lebih dari tetangga atau adik. Jaejoong kekasihku, teman-teman. Itu kenapa aku membawanya ke sini, agar kalian mengenalnya dan dia mengenal teman-temanku."

Mulut Jaejoong sedikit terbuka, ia langsung menatap Yunho yang tersenyum manis padanya. Rasanya sakit hati yang sedetik lalu masih ada di hatinya menguap langsung. Pernyataan Yunho tadi membuat semuanya terhapus dengan sempurna. Dengan rona merah yang kembali tercipta di pipi putihnya Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya.

Tadi ia takut sekali dan kecewa, tapi sekarang ia sudah paham maksud Yunho membawanya ke tengah teman-teman pria itu. "Yunnie, maafkan Joongie," ucap pelan Jaejoong yang malu dengan perkataan terakhirnya pada Yunho.

Teman-teman Yunho terlihat kena gangguan syok dadakan mendengar pengakuan yang bersifat pengumuman tadi. Mereka seakan ingin mengorek kuping. Yunho yang mereka kenal anti berpacaran sekarang memiliki seorang pacar dan itu anak SMA yang terlihat begitu sangat kekanak-kanakan.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Kitten_," ujar Yunho dan membawa Jaejoong untuk duduk kembali di kursi tadi dan memanggil _waiter _memesankan minuman yang disukai sang kekasih.

.

.

.

_Next ?_

EYD ga beraturan, typo dimana" -bow- .

Buat yang tanya kenapa kemarin ada percakapan Yunho sama JJ yang ngungkit umma Yunho. Di sini Yunho tinggal sama ortunya, jadi enggak sendiri. Itu kenapa bertetangga kan sekelurga gitu :D .

Lalu yang soal konflik, ini fluffy ga ada konflik berarti jadi emang mungkin kemasannya kayak gini aja.

Oh iya buat unn Isma, santai (?) aja unn ~ kalau mau sms nomor yang kemarin unn. Unnie juga habis kececeran hp. Semoga dapat ganti yang lebih baik dari itu unn, amin. :) .

Okey, ada pertanyaan lagi silahkan tanyakan ~ .

**Thank For Reading and Reviews ~ .**

**With Love.**

**Misscel ^^.**

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Title : The Handsome Fatal.

Author : U Know Who.

Cast : DBSK and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Fluff, bit humor gagal.

Lenght : The series, 4.

**Warning : Boy x Boy, DLDR. No Bash, No Wars, No Flame. Kritik yang membangun sangat bermanfaat.**

**Attention : Sweet Jaejoong! Cool Yunho! Ga suka go back! **

**©Misscel.**

_Check it..._

Keterkejutan teman-teman Yunho masih sangat jelas terlihat. Bahkan sejak Yunho mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong adalah kekasihnya, diantara mereka tidak ada yang membuka suara. Kini bahkan Jaejoong sudah menyeruput _milkshake strawberry_ yang dipesan tadi. Sesekali ocehan keluar dari bibir cherry Jaejoong untuk Yunho. Dan pria itu menanggapinya sangat santai.

Teman-teman Yunho hanya menyaksikan dengan mata yang terbelalak lebar bagaimana cara Yunho menghadapi sikap kekanak-kanakan remaja SMA itu. Mereka seakan tidak percaya Yunho berpacaran dengan Jaejoong yang benar-benar tidak bisa diprediksikan type ideal seorang Jung Yunho yang _almost perfect._

"Yunnie, kenapa dari tadi hanya berdiri di belakang Joongie? Yunnie tidak lelah?" Lagi bibir semerah dan seperti buah cherry itu mengoceh pada Yunho.

Yunho hanya tersenyum lembut sambil mengelap bibir Jaejoong yang belepotan _ice cream_ dari _milkshake _dengan Ibu jarinya, "Tidak apa-apa, _Kitten_. Kursinya hanya tersedia 6."

"Yunnie bisa menarik kursi di meja sebelah. Atau Yunnie mau duduk bersama Joongie?" Dengan rona merah yang tipis Jaejoong mengatakannya. Ia tidak peduli di tempat mana sekarang atau bahkan banyak teman-teman Yunho yang menyaksikan. Ia hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa Yunho mutlak miliknya pada setiap orang.

"Duduk bersama dengan Boongie?" Kening Yunho terangkat sebelah, cukup lucu dengan ajakan sang kekasih yang sangat polos.

"Hmm, kita bisa berbagi kursi, Joongie akan duduk di tepi sini dan Yunnie di sini," jawab Jaejoong sambil menggeser tubuhnya ke bagian sisi kursi sebelah kiri di mana ada Ye Jin.

Kekehan kecil lolos dari bibir Yunho. Sungguh menurutnya sekarang Jaejoong sangat polos sekali dengan ide berbagi kursi dan duduk di sampingnya yang hanya menyisakan 10 cm lebih tempat. Dengan sedikit menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong, Yunho berucap, "Berdiri sebentar, _Kitten_."

Wajah Jaejoong terlihat bingung. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Yunho menyuruhnya untuk berdiri. Tapi tak mengelak apa yang diperintahkan kekasih pujaan hati, Jaejoong menurutinya. Ia berdiri dari kursinya, dan menatap Yunho tidak mengerti.

Yunho memamerkan smirk tipis pada Jaejoong, sedetik kemudian pria itu menduduki kursi yang tadi Jaejoong duduki. Kontan saja melihat itu membuat mulut Jaejoong ingin protes. Dalam benaknya, Jaejoong berpikir Yunho menginginkan bergantian berdiri. Bibir cherry itu hendak membuka mengajukan protesan, namun Yunho langsung mendahuluinya.

"_Sit on my lap, Kitten_," Yunho menepuk-nepuk pangkuannya, dan menarik tangan Jaejoong pelan. Hingga pria imut nan cantik itu terjatuh duduk ke pangkuan Yunho. Segera setelahnya Yunho menarik pinggang ramping Jaejoong, membenarkan letak duduknya. Kemudian Yunho memeluk protektif tubuh Jaejoong yang sangat mirip dengan seorang gadis.

Pipi Jaejoong bersemu merah merona. Ia malu sekali duduk di atas pangkuan Yunho. Tapi tak ayal rasa senang itu membuat hatinya berdebar kencang. Ini pertama kalinya ia duduk di pangkuan seorang pria. Yunho adalah satu-satunya orang pertama yang menduduki peringkat teratas dalam hubungan percintaannya.

Melihat dua orang yang sedang melakukan adegan _lovey dovey,_ mulut Yoochun semakin menganga lebar. Tidak percaya bahwa orang yang tengah memangku pria lainnya dan memeluk dengan protektif adalah sahabat kentalnya, Jung Yunho. Seumur-umur kenal dengan Yunho, Yoochun tidak pernah melihat Yunho yang seperti ini. Sedikit menggeleng pria itu akhirnya memecah kebisuan diantara kawanannya yang makin syok, "Kau benar-benar berkencan dengan dia, Yun?"

Yunho langsung menatap pada Yoochun, sedikit tertawa pelan, Yunho mengangguk pasti, "Benar, Chun. Aku berpacaran dengan _Kitten _sudah 8 hari."

"8 hari?" Mata Ahra menghoror dan langsung mengulang kata Yunho menjadi pertanyaan.

Yunho hanya mengangguk, sudah diduganya reaksi teman-temannya akan sedikit berlebihan. Tapi ini memang sudah dipikirkannya sejak tadi malam. Yunho tidak ingin membuat mulut Jaejoong cerewet apa lagi mereka bertukar ponsel. Tentu saja Yunho tahu teman-temannya akan sering mengiriminya pesan dan menelpon.

Dari pada berakhir cek-cok tidak jelas dengan kesayangannya, lebih baik Yunho mengenalkan si kesayangan dengan teman-temannya. Itu bukan ide yang buruk setelah Yunho berpikir beberapa menit kemarin malam. Dan _well_, memang bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Buktinya Jaejoong terlihat senang dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Kau serius memacarinya atau kau hanya bermain-main dengannya, Yun?" Pertanyaan yang cukup kasar dan blak-blakan ini diucapkan oleh Sunghee.

Kening Yunho terangkat, jujur dirinya merasa tersinggung dengan pertanyaan yang seperti ini. Tapi sebisanya Yunho ingin berpikir positif saja. Mungkin teman-temannya tidak dapat percaya dengan berita berpacaran yang diumumkannya. Lagi pula Yunho juga mematahkan _statement _awalnya yang tidak ingin berpacaran dulu selama masa kuliah.

Tapi Jaejoong sebuah pengecualian besar yang masuk dan mengobrak-abrik _statement_nya. Bagi Yunho sendiri Jaejoong terlalu berharga dan menggemaskan untuk dilewatkan begitu saja. Apa lagi tingkah pria itu yang membuat harinya lebih berwarna.

"Apa aku seorang type pria yang suka mempermainkan perasaan orang?" Yunho bertanya dengan suara yang rendah namun tidak mengurangi ketegasannya.

Otomatis seluruh teman-temannya yang ada di meja ini mengerti pembawaan pria itu. Sunghee menggigit bibir bawahnya, gadis itu menyenggol lengan Ahra dan Ye Jin di sampingnya. Cukup takut dengan Yunho yang emosinya tidak bisa diduga.

Ahra mengerti arti dari senggolan sahabatnya. Sedikit tersenyum Ahra menatap Jaejoong dan Yunho bergantian, "Apa _Ahjuma _tahu kau berpacaran dengan Joongie, Yun?"

Bibir Jaejoong mempout selama beberapa detik karena pertanyaan Ahra barusan. Pikirannya tentang gadis itu sudah dibatas akhir kata buruk dan tidak suka.

"Tentu saja _Umma _tahu," sahut Yunho cukup tegas. Sedikit melirik ke arah teman di sampingnya, Yunho mengambil gelas _milkshake _Jaejoong dan meminumnya tanpa sedotan.

"Jadi kedua orang tuamu tahu tentang hubunganmu dan anak SMA ini, Yunho?"

Sudah Yunho perkiraan temannya tadi akan bertanya tentang itu, memperjelas semuanya. Itu kenapa Yunho meliriknya tadi, Yunho tahu pasti watak tiap teman-temannya. "Ya, Hoo Joon," jawab Yunho singkat dan meletakkan gelas _milkshake _ke atas meja.

Jaejoong tertawa geli melihat Yunho, bibir pria itu belepotan _ice cream_, dengan segera Jaejoong mengelap bibir kekasihnya dengan Ibu jarinya, hal yang sama di lakukan Yunho tadi padanya, "Ada sisa _ice cream _di bibir Yunnie."

"Oh astaga Yunho, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau berkencan dengan bocah ingusan seperti..."

"Eoh? Aku sudah besar, umurku 17 tahun, _Nuna_," sela Jaejoong dan menatap tidak suka pada Ye Jin.

Ahra tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Jaejoong yang memang kelewat polos, gadis itu melirik Yoochun yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, kemudian Ahra berucap, "Akhirnya ada juga yang mematahkan _statement_mu tentang berpacaran Yunho. Aku salut dengan Jaejoongie."

Kontan seluruh mata yang ada di meja ini menatap bingung pada Ahra. Tak terkecuali Jaejoong, tapi pandangan Jaejoong pada Ahra adalah kental akan kebigungan nyata. Yunho hanya terkekeh menanggapi ucapan Ahra.

"Ahra bukankah kau juga menyukai Yunho?" Sunghee bertanya dengan gamblang dan dengan wajah yang syok.

Ahra menggeleng pelan dan tertawa renyah, "Tidak, aku tidak menyukai Yunho seperti kalian menyukainya. Aku menyukai Yunho hanya sebatas teman. Kami sudah berteman sejak SMA, aku tahu bagaimana Yunho, apa aku terlihat menyukainya karena aku satu-satunya perempuan yang sangat dekat dan menempel padanya?"

Mulut Jaejoong menganga lebar mendengar pernyataan Ahra barusan. Ia melirik pada dua gadis yang lainnya. Meskipun sedikit kurang percaya dengan omongan Ahra yag tidak menyukai Yunho, tapi Ahra sudah memberikan keuntungan besar bagi Jaejoong karena harus tahu pada siapa ia akan berwaspada.

"_Kitten _selalu cemburu padamu, Ahra. Seharusnya kau biarkan saja semua orang menganggap kau meyukaiku," ujar Yunho. Pria itu seolah tidak peduli dengan pernyataan Ahra tentang dua temannya yang menyukainya.

Lagi pula Yunho sudah pernah mendapat pernyataan cinta dari keduanya dan tentu ditolak dengan cara halus yang meyakinkan.

"Oh Joongie sangat lucu, aku tidak tahu dia cemburu padaku, Yunho. Adik kecil yang menggemaskan, pasti Taehee _Ahjuma _menyukainya," sahut Ahra dan tertawa pelan.

Menanggapi itu Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis. Pria itu kemudian melirik arlojinya, dan berbisik pada Jaejoong, "_Kitten_, ayo kita ke tempat yang lain."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho lamat-lamat, pipinya sudah merona seperti tomat. Anggukan singkat di berikan Jaejoong, ia berdiri dari pangkuan Yunho. Setelahnya kekasihnya juga mengikuti pergerakannya.

"Aku duluan," ujar Yunho pada teman-temannya dan mengambil dompetnya dari saku celana jeans. Yunho mengeluarkan uang lima puluh ribu Won dan meletakan di atas meja. "_Milkshake strawberry,_ sisanya untuk menambah bayar cemilan kalian."

Yunho kemudian menggandeng lengan Jaejoong dan membawa kesayangannya ke luar _caffe_. Mulut Ye Jin, Sunghee, dan Hoo Joon menganga lebar. Sampai detik ini mereka tidak bisa percaya Yunho memiliki kekasih seorang anak SMA yang kekanak-kanakan.

.

.

.

Mobil Yunho melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Di sampingnya Jaejoong yang masih merona karena perlakuan yang diterimanya hari ini. Demi apapun Jaejoong tidak pernah menduga bahwa Yunho akan semanis dan seromantis tadi padanya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang sekali. Yunho sungguh membuat harinya penuh.

"_Kitten_, lebih baik kau mengganti seragammu dulu."

Mata Jaejoong menatap Yunho, tapi kemudian Jaejoong mengangguk nyata, "_Ne _Yunnie, kita akan ke mana lagi?"

"Nanti kau aka tahu, Luv."

"Eoh, jadi kita akan pulang terlebih dahulu untuk mengganti baju atau..."

"Lihat di jok belakang, aku sudah membelikanmu pakaian ganti sebelum ke sekolahmu," sela Yunho dan tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi terkejut Jaejoong yang lucu.

Langsung saja Jaejoong menoleh ke belakangnya. Ada _papper bag _di sana, Jaejoog tersenyum manis. Yunho begitu perhatian padanya, tapi yang membingungkan untuk Jaejoong adalah kenapa Yunho baru saja memberitahukan bahwa ada pakaian ganti untuknya. Dengan polos Jaejoong langsung bertanya, "Yunnie kenapa baru saja menyuruh Joongie mengganti pakaian? Kenapa tidak..."

"Aku ingin menunjukan pada mereka bahwa kau seorang anak SMA," sela Yunho lagi, ia sangat tahu kemana arah pembicaraan sang kekasih. Pikiran Jaejoong begitu mudah ditebak oleh Yunho.

Selama beberapa detik Jaejoong terdiam dengan apa yang Yunho katakan. Namun ketika Jaejoong berhasil mengartikan maksud pria itu dalam sudut pandangnya, wajah Jaejoong cemberut. Bibirnya mempout dan pandangan mata yang menatap Yunho kecewa.

Dalam pikiran Jaejoong, kekasih tercinta, kesayangannya yang _Handsome fatal _itu ingin mengatakan secara tidak langsung bahwa dirinya masih SMA bukan anak kuliah seperti teman-temannya. Benaknya juga mengambil kesimpulan, bahwa yang dikatakan Sunghee tentang bermain-main itu memang berkemungkinan benar.

Tentu dalam sudut pandang Jaejoong anak kuliahan yang memacari anak SMA sepertinya hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Sangat jarang yang serius. Jaejoong teringat kasus temannya yang bernama Victoria, dipermainkan kekasihnya yang sudah kuliah. Jaejoong takut sekali jika Yunho juga seperti itu, hatinya terasa kalut dan galau luar biasa lagi.

Mata besarnya mulai menatap Yunho, tidak sanggup Jaejoong menahan lebih, dengan segala rasa yang berkecamuk di dada Jaejoong bertanya, "Apa Yunnie ingin mengatakan pada teman-teman Yunnie bahwa Joongie anak SMA yang mudah Yunnie tipu dan permainkan?"

.

.

.

_Next ?_

EYD ga beraturan, Typo dimana" -bow-.

_First, I wanna say ~ Happy YunJae Day ~ ~ ~ Hope Mommy not galau" again. And Daddy give surprise for Mommy in this special day ~ . -wish-_.

Okey, sebelumnya ~ pada warning, attention, summary, bukankah sudah aku bilang, **DLDR, Sweet Jaejoong! Cool Yunho!** So guys, kalau ga suka sama FF ini, simple dont read it, close page. Well, panggilan Kitten yang di sini, oh come on! Apa itu seperti panggilan hewan ? Menurutku pribadi itu manis, panggilan sayang dari orang yang tersayang.

Trus JJ apa ga kecentilan di sini yang dikit" mewek. Harap kembali pada Warning, Attention dan summary, sudah tertulis cukup jelas akan itu. JJ childish, juga sudah dibilang sikapnya kekanak"an, atau mau sebut manja sok atuh. Aku emang sengaja membuat karakter JJ seperti ini di sini. Karena apa ? Karena this is Fluffy FF.

Okey baiklah, kembali lagi bagi yang mau baca silahkan baca, bagi mau ngasih saran silahkan. Tapi kalau untuk main character yang ada di sini. I'm so sorry i cant change it. coz what ? Jatuhnya akan absurd dan aneh kalau JJ berubah jadi agak gimana dan Yunho jadi seperti apa. Semoga bisa dipahami -bow-.

Ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyakan, :D .

**Thank For Reading and Reviews ~ .**

**With Love.**

**Misscel ^^.**

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Title : The Handsome Fatal.

Author : U Know Who.

Cast : DBSK and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Fluff, bit humor gagal.

Lenght : The series, 5.

**Warning : Boy x Boy, DLDR. No Bash, No Wars, No Flame. Kritik yang membangun sangat bermanfaat.**

**Attention : Sweet Jaejoong! Cool Yunho! Ga suka go back! **

**©Misscel.**

_Check it..._

Pandangan mata Yunho langsung tertuju pada Jaejoong. Benar-benar pikiran kekasihnya itu terlalu dangkal. Tapi bukannya terkejut atau emosi mendengar tuduhan yang berbentuk pertanyaan Jaejoong. Yunho menanggapinya sangat tenang. Ia terus mengemudikan mobilnya.

Mata besar Jaejoong menatap penuh luka Yunho. Ingin sekali Jaejoong meraung-raung agar Yunho menjawab pertanyaannya. Hatinya bagaikan ditusuk sembilu, sakit sekali. Jadi Yunho hanya mempermainkannya? Itulah sekilas pikiran Jaejoong karena Yunho hanya diam. Namun Jaejoong cukup dikejutkan dimenit berikutnya karena ucapan pria itu.

"Jika aku ingin mempermainkan orang, sudah dari dulu aku berpacaran. Tapi kau adalah satu-satunya menjadi yang pertama untuk kehidupan cintaku. Bahkan ciuman pertamaku yang berharga."

Jaejoong mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Buliran air mata menetes dari sudut matanya. Tadi Jaejoong merasa sedih sekali sampai ingin menangis. Dan sekarang meskipun tidak terlalu mengerti maksud Yunho, hati Jaejoong serasa langsung menghangat. Rona merah yang sempat padam langsung muncul kembali. Apa lagi mengingat _first kiss_ mereka malam itu.

"Yunnie benar-benar tidak mempermainkan Joongie, kan?" Lagi Jaejoong bertanya hanya untuk memastikan sebelum dirinya menyebar rasa bahagia kesekujur tubuhnya.

"Apa aku terlihat main-main berpacaran denganmu, Boongie?" Tanya balik Yunho dan tersenyum tipis nan menawan.

"Joongie tidak tahu, maka dari itu Joongie bertanya, apa Yunnie serius berpacaran dengan Joongie atau hanya main-main saja. Kalau Yunnie main-main Joongie tidak mau, lebih baik Joongie sendiri saja dari pada memiliki pacar tapi hanya dipermainkan," cerocos Jaejoong dengan bibir yang terpout sempurna.

Yunho terkekeh mendengar itu, kekasihnya memang sangat menggemaskan dan polos sekali. Yunho mengerem mobilnya ketika memasuki area parkir dan memarkirkan mobilnya dengan hati-hati. Ia sengaja menggantung obrolan dengan si kesayangan. Sehingga bibir pria itu lebih mempout dan menggodanya untuk menyentuh.

"Sekarang gantilah bajumu, _Kitten_," ujar Yunho sambil melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan menatap Jaejoong datar.

"Tidak mau, Joongie tidak mau. Yunnie hanya mempermainkan Joongie."

Jaejoong mulai lagi, dan membuat Yunho tertawa pelan. Berpacaran dengan Jaejoong yang amat polos memang sedikit ekstra sabar bagi orang awam. Tapi bagi Yunho sungguh menyenangkan, ia melepaskan sabuk pengaman pada pria yang memikat hatinya itu. Kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong yang masih merajuk.

"Marah, hmm?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada rendah namun terdengar seperti menggoda.

"Tidak, Joongie tidak marah," sahut Jaejoong, manik mata mereka bertemu dan berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Pikiranmu begitu dangkal, Boo," Yunho menyentil dahi Jaejoong pelan dan mencubit pipinya.

"Uunnggh, apa Yunnie mengatai Joongie?"

"Tidak, aku bilang aku mencintaimu," jawab Yunho kemudian mengecup pipi putih yang merona milik Jaejoong.

Mata Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjap lagi, ditatapnya intens Yunho yang hanya tersenyum padanya. Mendengar apa yang Yunho katakan tadi seolah membuat hatinya pasang melebihi aliran sungai Han. Jaejoong menunduk pelan ketika menyadari Yunho mencium pipinya tadi. Biasanya Jaejoong lah yang suka mencium pipi Yunho. Tapi kali ini pria itu yang menciumnya.

Sungguh Jaejoong senang dan bahagia sekali. Bukan hanya sebuah ungkapan cinta yang Yunho berikan tapi juga ciuman. Dengan malu-malu bak Jiji, Jaejoong melirik pada Yunho yang bersiap turun dari mobil, "Yunnie-yaa, Joongie juga mencintai Yunnie _Oppa_."

Sedikit menengok ke belakang Yunho tersenyum tipis, "Aku tahu, Luv."

Pipi Jaejoong bagaikan menghangat dan dadanya begitu meluap-luap karena senang. Yunho sudah ke luar dari mobil. Jaejoong paham kekasihnya yang memiliki kadar ketampanan _overdose _itu memberikannya waktu untuk mengganti pakaian.

Dengan segera Jaejoong berpindah ke jok belakang. Dibukanya _papper bag_ yang berisi pakaian, matanya berbinar saat melihat satu stel pakaian dibelikan si _Handsome Fatal_. Yunho memang tahu bagaimana _style _berpakaiannya dengan sangat baik.

.

.

.

"Kenapa Yunnie mengajak Joongie makan? Ini kan baru sore hari? Seharusnya kita makan malam saja," Jaejoong terus bertanya saat kakinya memasuki restoran tadi hingga mereka duduk di sebuah meja yang cukup sepi dari orang-orang. Beberapa menit yang lalu pelayan restoran sudah melayani mereka.

Hanya saja Jaejoong merasa cukup bingung kenapa Yunho membawanya makan sore bukan makan malam yang dalam pikiran Jaejoong akan sangat romantis mereka lewatkan berdua.

"Kau pasti lapar setelah pulang sekolah," sahut Yunho singkat, pria itu meneguk air putih yang di sediakan dan menatap lamat-lamat Jaejoong yang terlihat berpikir.

"Joongie memang sedikit lapar, tapi kan lebih romantis jika makan malam, Yunnie _Oppa_."

"Lain kali kita akan makan malam, _Kitten_."

"_Jinjjayo_? _Oppa _janji sama Joongie?"

"Hmm, _Oppa _janji _Kitten_."

"Bagaimana kalau Sabtu malam nanti, Yunnie?"

Yunho sedikit berpikir, sebelum mengangguk, "Baiklah, Sabtu malam. Aku akan memanjakanmu."

"Bagaimana juga kalau Yunnie mencium Joongie lagi," Jaejoong sedikit malu mengatakan ini. Tapi ia benar-benar ingin merasakan ciuman bersama Yunho lagi.

"Apa saja asal kau senang, _Kitten_."

Jaejoong mengulum senyum bahagianya. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain mendengar Yunho yang akan mengabulkan apa saja keinginannya. Pikiran Jaejoong tentang Yunho yang hanya bermain-main tadi pun seakan tidak pernah ia pikir singgah di dalam benak.

Setelah mendapat ungkapan cinta Yunho dan dengan apa yang dikatakan Yunho barusan. Jaejoong tidak sedikitpun ingin berpikir demikian lagi. Seharusnya ia paham bahwa Yunho bukanlah seperti pria pada umumnya. Apa lagi hubungan cintanya diketahui orang tua masing-masing. Sungguh Jaejoong merasa bodoh karena meragukan keseriusan Yunho.

"Yunnie, apa Yunnie marah saat Joongie bilang mempermainkan Joongie tadi?" Jaejoong menunduk, sedikit takut jika musang kekasihnya menatap nyalang.

"Tidak, Joongie. Kau sudah biasa seperti itu," jawab Yunho jujur dan tertawa geli.

Bagaimana Yunho bisa marah jika Jaejoong terlalu menggemaskan seperti itu.

"Benarkah? Joongie takut sekali Yunnie marah, maafkan Joongie, Joongie janji tidak akan meragukan cinta Yunnie pada Joongie lagi," ucap Jaejoong jujur. Ia takut sekali tadi Yunho yang tertampan menurutnya marah.

"Kau lucu sekali, _My Kitty _BabyBoo," sahut Yunho dan mengambil ponsel dari balik saku jeansnya.

Ada pesan yang masuk ke ponsel Jaejoong, dengan cekatan jari-jari tegas Yunho membukanya. Yunho selalu tersenyum melihat _wallpaper _yang terpasang di ponsel itu. Photo dirinya, Yunho tahu sekali bahwa Jaejoong sangat mencintainya. Apa lagi nama ID telponnya pada ponsel sang kekasih.

_'Joongie, kau di mana? Kami ingin ke rumahmu nanti malam, kita jalan-jalan bersama ya ~ '_.

Kening Yunho terangkat sebelah, pria itu membaca nama ID si pengirim pesan, bukan si kurus teman Jaejoong yang biasa bersama dengan Jaejoong. Bukan juga si montok pantat bebek yang menjadi tetangga mereka. Tapi ini seorang pria yang namanya asing untuk Yunho ketahui.

Yunho mengetik beberapa pesan di sana sebelum mengirimkannya.

_'Aku sibuk. Tidak bisa jalan-jalan lagi. Aku harus belajar biar pintar'._

Jaejoong memperhatikan gerak gerik Yunho, ia sedikit penasaran apa yang dilakukan pria itu pada ponselnya. Tapi Jaejoong tidak ingin ambil pusing. Toh sekarang ponsel mereka bertukar. Mungkin saja itu Ibu Yunho.

"Yunnie, sampai kapan kita bertukar ponsel?" Jaejoong cukup penasaran tentang ini. Jika ia boleh jujur mereka bertukar ponsel sekalian saja.

"Kau mau sampai kapan, _Kitten_? Aku tidak masalah mau sampai kapan pun juga."

"Joongie tidak ingin bertukar ponsel lagi dalam waktu dekat, apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jaejoong hati-hati.

Yunho menggeleng pelan, "Tidak masalah, asal jika ada sesuatu yang penting kau harus memberitahu aku."

"_Ne _Yunnie, akan Joongie beri tahu," sahut Jaejoong begitu sangat senangnya. Jaejoong kembali teringat tentang beberapa pesan teks yang masuk ke dalam ponsel Yunho tadi. Ia pun berinisiatif untuk mengatakan pada Yunho, "Tadi ada beberapa pesan dari Ahra, BoA dan juga Sunghee, beberapa Joongie balas."

"Jika itu tidak penting tidak usah kau laporkan. Yang kumaksud penting adalah pesan yang serius, misalkan dari dosen pembimbingku."

"Eoh, Joongie tahu. Joongie hanya ingin mengatakan pada Yunnie. Dan Jongie tidak suka mereka selalu menghubungi Yunnie," bibir Jaejoong mempout dengan wajah yang cemberut namun terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan untuk Yunho.

.

.

.

Setelah makan sore di sebuah restoran tadi. Yunho mengajak Jaejoong ke tempat jajanan yang ada di pinggir jalan. Hari sudah mulai beranjak senja. Namun Jaejoong senang karena Yunho berlama-lama mengajaknya berjalan-jalan.

Tentu saja hatinya berbunga-bunga melebihi hamparan bunga mawar, melati. Ia menganggap ini adalah kencan mereka. Jaejoong menggandeng mesra lengan kekar Yunho. Tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang bermacam-macam. Yunho adalah miliknya dan ia ingin menunjukan pada seluruh dunia tentang itu.

"Kau ingin membeli sesuatu?" Tanya Yunho dan melirik Jaejoong.

"Yunnie bagaimana dengan barang-barang _couple_? Misalkan gantungan ponsel atau yang lainnya," sahut Jaejoong. Sudah dari pertama kali berpacaran ia mengidam-idamkan memiliki benda _couple _dengan Yunho.

"Pilih saja, yang kau suka, aku akan membayarnya."

"Jika barang _couple _tidak apa-apakan?" Tanya Jaejoong meyakinkan bahwa ia boleh membeli benda pasangan.

"Sesukamu saja, _Kitten_."

"Yunnie akan mau memakainya jika Joongie beli?"

"Asal tidak aneh-aneh."

Jaejoong mengangguk, dengan semangat empat lima ia menyeret Yunho ke sebuah toko aksesoris. Niat awal Jaejoong ingin membeli gantungan ponsel yang sepasang. Yunho terkekeh pelan melihat keantusiasan Jaejoong. Apa lagi wajah pria kesayangannya itu berseri-seri karena senang.

Pandangan mata Jaejoong mengedar pada benda-benda yang berstatus _couple_. Hingga ia melihat gantungan ponsel dengan bentuk pasangan _official Line_. Dengan segera Jaejoong mengambilnya dan memperlihatkan pada Yunho.

"Joongie mau yang ini," ujar Jaejoong dengan nada manja yang khas.

Yunho hanya mengangguk, pria itu mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celananya. Bertanya pada sang penjual dan membayarnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar sambil memandangi Brown dan Cony yang ada dalam genggamannya. Ia menatap Yunho yang sampai kapanpun tidak pernah bosan ia lihat ketampanannya.

"Yunnie, Joongie sudah menemukan yang Joongie cari, kita ke mobil saja _ne_?"

Kening Yunho tertaut, cukup bingung atas permintaan Jaejoong yang ajaib. Tidak diduganya Jaejoong secepat ini bosan berjalan-jalan. Sedikit mengangguk Yunho memutar arah langkah kakinya.

Kini keduanya sudah berada di dalam mobil. Jaejoong terus memperhatikan gantungan ponsel. Yunho hanya menghela napasnya. Kesayangannya memang cenderung bersikap begitu jika menyukai sesuatu yang baru. Yunho sangat paham itu meski baru sebulan kenal dengan Jaejoong.

"Yunnie, yang Cony untuk Yunnie, dan Brown untuk Joongie _ne_?" Ucap Jaejoong dengan riang dan memberikan gantungan ponsel yang berbentuk kelinci genit itu pada Yunho.

"Kenapa aku Cony?" Tanya Yunho iseng, tentu saja Yunho paham kenapa Jaejoong memberikannya Cony. Yunho hanya menggoda pria itu.

"Karena Cony itu adalah Joongie, dan Brown adalah Yunnie. Cocok sekali bukan? Hihihi."

Yunho tertawa pelan, sudah di luar kepalanya menebak pikiran Jaejoong. Diambilnya gantungan ponsel itu dan memasangnya di ponsel milik Jaejoong.

"Ponsel dan gantungannya sama-sama milikmu, _Kitten_. Aku pasti akan ingat denganmu terus setiap detik," ujar Yunho sembari menatap intens Jaejoong yang tersipu malu mendengar itu.

Kegiatan Jaejoong yang memasang gantungan ponsel sesaat terhenti. Yunho mengambilnya dan memasangkan untuk Jaejoong. Dengan hati yang berdebar-debar luar biasa Jaejoong mengambil ponsel pria itu.

"Joongie juga mengingat Yunnie setiap detik," sahut Jaejoong, mata besarnya membalas tatapan Yunho.

Wajah pria itu mendekat pada wajahnya, hingga bibir mereka bertemu untuk kedua kalinya. Mata Jaejoong mengerjap selama beberapa detik, sebelum menutup dan merasakan bibir Yunho yang tertempel di bibirnya.

Yunho ingin menggerakan bibirnya, tapi segera diurungkan niat itu. Jaejoong masih berstatus pacarnya. Pria itu belum resmi menjadi miliknya, sedetik kemudian Yunho menarik wajahnya. Perasaannya luar biasa berdebar hebat. Yunho menjilat bibir hatinya yang tadi bersentuhan dengan bibir Jaejoong. Untung saja dirinya bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tidak melumat bibir si kesayangan.

Namun, belum sempat Yunho mengatur napasnya agar menormal Jaejoong merengek dengan manja.

"Yunnie, kenapa berhenti? Cium Joongie lagi."

.

.

.

_**Next ?**_

EYD ga beraturan, Typo dimana" -bow-.

Okey, untuk Guest yang bertameng nama JJ, disini sudah ada Warning, Attention, bahkan di Summary sudah dijelaskan. Kalau ga suka ga usah baca. Tapi anda sudah membaca FF sampai Chapter 4 kemarin -karea review anda di chap 4 bukan chap 1- Lalu pertanyaan saya, kenapa anda baru saja menyuarakan ketidak sukaan anda? Jika anda tidak suka tidak akan tahu seberapa detail sikap JJ di sini.

Dan Come on! Anda membandingkan karakter JJ dalam FF saya dengan drama JJ yang anda bilang Manly ? Kata reader tersayang saya, drama dan FF itu 11 12 -intinya gini- yang di drama dia meranin langsung dan di ff pinjam nama. Kalau anda tidak suka silahkan tinggalkan FF ini. Tolong jangan buat rusuh di lapak saya. Kalau anda seorang yang gentle juga gunakan lah akun resmi untuk menunjukan siapa diri anda. Ini berlaku untuk para FLAME atau BASH yang tidak menyukai FF ini. Lagi pula sudah ada warning dan attention. Bacalah dengan benar sebelum anda mengoceh -bow-. Anda sopan saya segan, ini slogan saya.

Maaf buat yang lain kalau merasa ga nyaman dengan ocehan ku ini. Tapi aku hanya membalas menjelaskan pada yang bersangkutan tentang apa yang masuk ke dalam kotak review yang membuat aku uncomfortable.

_Buat yang lainnya ~ Jika berminat, aku membuat FF baru dengan settingan School Life, judulnya __**Forbiden Angel**__. Kalau berkenan silahkan di baca :D_ .

Ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyakan ya ~

**Thank For Reading and Reviews ~.**

**With Love.**

**Misscel ^^.**

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Title : The Handsome Fatal.

Author : U Know Who.

Cast : DBSK and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Fluff, bit humor gagal.

Lenght : The series, 6.

**Warning : Boy x Boy, DLDR. No Bash, No Wars, No Flame. Kritik yang membangun sangat bermanfaat.**

**Attention : Sweet Jaejoong! Cool Yunho! Ga suka go back! **

**©Misscel.**

_Check it..._

Kening Yunho terangkat mendengar pemintaan tanpa tanggung-tanggung si kesayangan. Ia menatap lamat-lamat wajah Jaejoong yang merona dan sangat menggemaskan. Astaga, Jaejoong begitu menggoda dirinya untuk benar-benar memakan _cherry lips_nya. Tapi tidak, Yunho harus bisa mengalahkan hasrat itu. Statementnya kali ini harus dijaga dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Ia tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong. Rona merah seperti buah tomat di pipi Jaejoong membuat Yunho terkekeh pelan. Jantung Yunho berdebar kencang. Demi apapun ia merasa si kesayangannya begitu cantik dari gadis manapun. Ia mencium sekilas pipi Jaejoong, kemudian menarik wajahnya.

"Sudah, Boongie," ujar Yunho mencoba menenangkan diri dari segala perasaan yang membuatnya luar biasa berdebar sedemikian kencang.

Bibir Jaejoong mempout, diliriknya Yunho yang bersikap tenang dan datar seperti biasa. Jaejoong kesal karena Yunho hanya mencium pipinya. Pikiran buruk tentang pria itu pun mulai menguasai otaknya. Jaejoong menatap penuh kecewa Yunho sambil bertanya, "Yunnie tidak mau mencium Joongie, eoh?"

Mendapat pertanyaan yang seakan memancingnya untuk lepas kendali, Yunho hanya meringis pelan. Ia menatap Jaejoong dan mengacak lembut rambut kekasihnya, "Sudah dicium, kenapa berkata begitu?"

"Bukan dicium di pipi, tapi di bibir Joongie," sahut Jaejoong dengan nada manja yang kental.

"Nanti, _Kitten_. Ketika aku sudah bekerja," ucap Yunho sambil men_starter _mobilnya.

Mata Jaejoong berkedip-kedip lucu beberapa kali. Memproses cukup lambat maksud Yunho, ketika tersadar mulut Jaejoong membentuk huruf O bulat dan menatap pada Yunho, "Itu cukup lama Yunnie."

"Hmm, aku sebentar lagi akan lulus kuliah, kemudian bekerja, menjadi pria yang sukses, dan di saat itu lah aku akan menciummu, pada hari pernikahan kita."

Kali ini mulut Jaejoong spontan membuka, segera pria itu menutupnya dengan telapak tangan. Matanya juga mendelik lebar. Debaran jantung yang menjadi-jadi mendengar kata pernikahan yang diucapkan Yunho. Jaejoong menunduk, senyuman manis nan bahagia tidak bisa ditahan bibirnya. Kebahagiaan itu juga langsung berefek pada seluruh tubuhnya.

Demi apapun Jaejoong merasa Yunho sangat romantis mengatakan hal yang tak terduga bahkan sempat terpikir olehnya. Dalam pikiran Jaejoong yang tadi sempat berpikir buruk karena Yunho hanya menciumnya di pipi, semua itu terasa sangat manis. Yunho benar-benar mencintainya. Tanpa ada lagi hal yang bisa disanggahnya.

"Jadi Yunnie akan melamar Joongie?" Pertanyaan polos yang tak tertahankan Jaejoong tanyakan ini begitu saja melucur dari bibirnya.

Yunho sedikit melirik pada Jaejoong yang menunggu jawabannya, ia mengangguk pelan, "Eoh."

"Apa _Eomonim _tahu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Yunho terkekeh pelan, "Itu rencana masa depanku, _Kitten_. Hanya kau yang tahu."

"_Jinjjayo_?" Jaejoong merasa dirinya begitu spesial sekarang. Tentang rencana ke depan saja Yunho hanya mengatakan padanya.

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa," ucap Yunho, kemudian fokus mengemudi mobilnya.

Anggukan singkat sebagai jawaban diberikan Jaejoong. Betapa bahagia harinya. Dijemput sekolah, kencan, benda _couple_, dan mendengar rencana masa depan si _Handsome Fatal_. Jantungnya berdegup-degup semakin kencang dan dipenuhi sejuta bunga dan kupu-kupu bertebaran disekitarnya.

"Joongie juga akan mempersiapkan diri jadi istri yang baik untuk Yunnie. Joongie akan rajin belajar memasak lebih giat lagi. Yunnie, Joongie mencintai Yunnie," Jaejoong mengatakannya dengan malu-malu. Mata besarnya menatap Yunho penuh cinta.

"Aku juga, Boongie," sahut Yunho singkat. Tapi Jaejoong tahu, Yunho memang mencintainya sekarang. Tanpa harus pria itu sebut bahwa dirinya mencintainya juga. Tabiat Yunho yang _talkless _dan _cool _sudah sangat dihafal olehnya.

.

.

.

Hari ini Jaejoong cukup kesal dengan Yunho. Sudah dari sejak pagi hingga menjelang sore ini, Yunho tidak membalas pesan teksnya. Ia juga sudah meng_update_ status di media sosial. Namun tidak ada terlihat pria itu mengomentari atau yang lain sebagainya. Ia menghentak-hentakan kakinya.

Perasaan Jaejoong tidak enak, tadi ia sempat berpikir untuk ke rumah si _Hadsome Fatal_nya. Tapi sedikit ragu jika sang calon mertua sedang sibuk. Namun sekarang Jaejoong tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia gelisah, galau dan merana karena sang kekasih tidak memberikan kabar apapun hari ini.

Dengan memantapkan hati Jaejoong pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju rumah Yunho yang di samping. Ia menghela napas, kegugupan mulai menjadi-jadi. Pintu rumah tertutup, ia pun menekan bel dengan perasaan was-was.

Tidak lama menunggu pintu depan rumah Yunho terbuka. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang Jaejoong kenal sebagai pembantu rumah tangga membukanya. Ia tersenyum pada _Ahjuma _itu dan bertanya langsung, "_Ahjuma_, apa Yunnie sudah pulang dari kampus?"

Kening _Ahjuma _terangkat sebelah, wanita itu terlihat bingung. Namun, sedetik kemudian si _Ahjuma _menjawab, "Masuklah dulu, Jaejoongie. _Ahjuma _panggilan Nyonya dulu."

Jaejoong mengangguk dan memasuki rumah besar Yunho yang mewah. Ia duduk di sofa tanpa disuruh oleh _Ahjuma_. Sudah sangat biasa ia bersikap bagaikan rumah sendiri ketika memasuki rumah tetangga sekaligus kekasihnya ini. Lagi pula orang tua Yunho sendiri yang bilang untuk dirinya tidak perlu sungkan dan menganggap seperti rumahnya sendiri.

"_Ahjuma _akan menyuruh yang lain mengantarkan minuman untukmu, tunggu sebentar," ujar _Ahjuma _ingin beranjak dari tempatnya namun dihentikan Jaejoong dengan segera.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot _Ahjuma_, aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri jika ingin," ia menyunggingkan senyum manis yang tulus. _Ahjuma _terlalu berlebihan memperlakukannya seperti tamu kehormatan.

_Ahjuma _hanya mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Memanggil Ibu Yunho yang tidak lain adalah calon mertua Jaejoong. Tidak lama kemudian wanita cantik Ibu dari kekasihnya itu menghampirinya dengan senyuman yang mengembang di bibir.

"Ada apa Joongie, Sayang?" Tanya langsung Taehee ketika duduk di sofa samping Jaejoong.

Wajah Jaejoong langsung cemberut, dan mempoutkan bibirnya dengan imut. Taehee begitu gemas dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakan namun manja kekasih Putranya itu. Tapi Taehee terkejut saat Jaejoong bertanya, "_Eomonim_, Yunnie _eodie_? Apa dia sudah pulang kuliah? Yunnie tidak menghubungi Joongie hari ini. Joongie khawatir sekali dan rindu berat."

Taehee ingin mengorek kupingnya. Entah kenapa Taehee terkejut bukan main karena ucapan Jaejoong. Sedikit tergagap Taehee bertanya, "Yunho tidak bilang apa-apa padamu tentang hari ini, Sayang?"

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, keningnya tertaut dan menatap sang calon mertua dengan intens, "Tidak ada mengatakan apa-apa."

"Waktu kemarin kalian berkencan, apa dia tidak mengatakan apa pun juga?" Tanya Taehee lagi kurang percaya bahwa sang anak tidak memberitahu hal sepenting itu pada kekasihnya sendiri.

"Uumm, _eopseo_," sahut Jaejoong, jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia takut sekali. Entah pada apa ketakutannya itu bermuara.

Taehee menghela napas, sebelum menatap lamat-lamat pria yang sudah sangat direstuinya menjadi menantu, "Jaejoongie Sayang, Yunho sekarang sedang melakukan _study tour_. Dia mengatakan pada _Eomonim _akan memakan waktu tiga hari. Apa Yunho benar-benar tidak mengatakannya pada Joongie?"

Mata Jaejoong membelalak lebar mendengar itu, kegugupan langsung menyertainya. Ia menggeleng pelan, air mata hampir menetes dari sudut matanya. Entah pikirannya kembali berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang sang kekasih. Ia merasa tidak berharga sampai hal sepenting itu tidak diberitahukan padanya.

Melihat ekspresi Jaejoong, Taehee langsung menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Perasaan Jaejoong sangat sensitif sekali jika mengenai tentang Yunho. Taehee begitu mengerti Jaejoong, diusapnya punggung belakang si pria manis nan cantik calon menantunya ini penuh sayang.

"Jangan menangis, Sayang. Yunho mungkin tidak tega mengatakan pada Joongie. _Eomonim _yakin Yunho tidak bermaksud seperti itu," ujar Taehee menenangkan Jaejoong. Sebagai seorang Ibu dari Yunho, jelas Taehee mengerti dengan sangat tabiat buruk anaknya.

"Tapi _Eomonim_, Joongie merasa sedih sekali, Yunnie tega sekali. Apa Joongie tidak berharga untuk Yunnie," Jaejoong mulai terisak, perasaannya seakan terhimpit, sesak sekali.

"Bukan begitu Joongie. Justru karena Joongie sangat spesial dan berharga Yunho tidak ingin membuat Joongie sedih, lebih tepatnya tidak ingin melihat wajah Joongie sedih ketika Yunho mengatakan itu," Taehee menggeleng pelan. Yunho benar-benar keterlaluan. Pikiran anaknya itu harus sedikit dipermak agar tidak membuat kekasih tercintanya sedih.

"Harusnya Yunnie mengatakan pada Joongie, tapi Yunnie malah membuat Joongie sedih sekali dengan begini," Jaejoong melepas pelukan pada Taehee, ia menatap Taehee dengan mata yang berair.

"_Aigo, Eomonim _akan memarahinya nanti, sekarang Joongie lebih baik ke kamar Yunho saja, siapa tahu dengan ke sana bisa membuat kerinduan Joongie pada Yunho bisa berkurang. Sekalian Joongie bisa mengorek-ngorek isi kamarnya, siapa tahu ada yang penting," ujar Taehee dan tersenyum tipis.

Jaejoong memasang wajah cemberutnya. Baginya hanya ke kamar Yunho tidak akan mengurangi kerinduan pada pria itu. Ia juga kesal sekali pada Yunho, tapi tawaran Taehee yang kedua membuat Jaejoong tergoda, ia sedikit berpikir sebelum mengangguk, "_Ne Eomonim_, Joongie ke kamar Yunnie saja, uunngh."

"Nah, Joongie tidak boleh sedih lagi _ne_."

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk, "_Ne Eomonim_."

Ia langsung berdiri dari sofa yang ia duduki, kemudian beranjak menaiki anak tangga. Perasaannya masih bercampur aduk, ia masih sangat kesal dan galau sekali karena Yunho tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun padanya sebelum berangkat _study tour_. Pikirannya ingin menuduhkan kembali Yunho hanya main-main dengannya, tapi Jaejoong segera menepisnya, ia ingat tadi malam bahwa Yunho sudah memiliki rencana untuk mereka.

Yang bisa Jaejoong pegang adalah hal itu untuk mengobati rasa gelisah dan galaunya. Ia membuka kenop pintu kamar Yunho. Menyalakan lampu, sebelum mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar kamar besar ini. Jaejoong mendesah pelan, ia melangkah untuk menuju meja belajar Yunho.

Di dudukinya kursi yang biasa di duduki kekasihnya kala mengerjakan tugas. Ia menyalakan komputer Yunho, tujuannya ingin mengutak atik komputer pria itu. Tiba-tiba saja tadi ia terpikir untuk melihat folder di dalam komputer ini, berharap ada sesuatu tentang dirinya disimpan Yunho.

Layar deskop menyala, Jaejoong amat terkejut saat melihat layar deskop yang menampakan photonya dan juga Yunho yang diedit menjadi satu. Secepat angin berhembus, secepat itu juga perasaan Jaejoong menghangat. Sungguh, pipinya langsung merona dan tersenyum malu-malu melihat itu.

Ternyata Yunho type yang sangat romantis, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Yunho akan memajang ini. Astaga Jaejoong ber_blusing-blusing _ria tanpa henti. Tapi matanya sedikit mendelik saat melihat sederetan kalimat yang sama dengan _wallpaper _ponsel Yunho.

Jaejoong merogoh saku celana tujuh perdelapannya, ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan menatap bergantian _wallpaper _dan juga deskop komputer. Dimiringkannya kepala sambil bergumam, "_Peut-être que je ne suis pas celui qui peut exprimer ses sentiments ouvertement. Je suis féroce, arrogant, égoïste, et de nombreux autres mauvais caractère. Mais je veux simplement vous faire plaisir_."

Dengan pengucapan seadanya yang Jaejoong tidak pahami artinya apa, matanya berkedip-kedip. Ia jadi begitu penasaran tentang makna dari kata yang dituliskan Yunho itu.

.

.

.

_**Next ?**_

EYD ga beraturan, typo dimana" -bow-.

Okey, silahkan di search sendiri bahasanya itu ditranslatein. Itu kata" JYH ~ -JYH itu RP Yunho- -IYKWIM-.

_Nah iya, ada yang mau beli Checkmate! lagi? PO maksudnya, yang kemarin udah masuk masa cetak. Soalnya ada yang masih mau tapi udah ketinggalan kloter (?). Jadi ini mau buka kloter (?) kedua (?) jumlah minimum 10 sih ._. jadi masih perlu banyak. Kalau mau silahkan PM atau sms WA di nomor yang sama ya. -cuma bagi yang mau aja- ._

Ooh buat yang panggilan Boongie itu bukan Typo, tapi memang sengaja Boongie, yang artinya Boo Joongie.

Kalau ada pertanyaan, silahkan tanyakan ya ~ .

**Thank For Reading and Reviews ~.**

**With Love.**

**Misscel ^^.**

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Title : The Handsome Fatal.

Author : U Know Who.

Cast : DBSK and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Fluff, bit humor gagal.

Lenght : The series, 7.

**Warning : Boy x Boy, DLDR. No Bash, No Wars, No Flame. Kritik yang membangun sangat bermanfaat.**

**Attention : Sweet Jaejoong! Cool Yunho! Ga suka go back! **

**©Misscel.**

_Check it..._

Jemari-jemari Jaejoong kemudian menggerak-gerakan _mouse_, ia membuka beberapa folder. Masih sangat penasaran sekali maksudnya apa dari bahasa asing yang Jaejoong tidak ketahui bahasa apa. Berharap bahwa ada kalimat itu pada _document _milik Yunho adalah tujuan Jaejoong mengotak-atik seluruh file penting milik kekasihnya itu.

Setelah hampir berpuluh-puluh file _document mis. word_. Kini tinggal satu document yang di beri judul, _'Everything to me'_. Perasaan Jaejoong begitu penasaran karena judul yang tentu ia tahu artinya apa. Jaejoong mengkliknya. Ia takut sekali jika ada seseorang lain untuk Yunho. Dan mulutnya menganga lebar saat deskop hanya menunjukan segaris nama yang membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang.

"Kim Jaejoong," gumam Jaejoong dengan senyuman terkulum di bibirnya. Astaga ia menjadi sangat senang karena namanya yang tertulis di situ.

Tapi bibir Jaejoong kembali mempout mengingat arti dari serentetan kalimat asing tadi. Ia pun kembali mengotak-atik komputer Yunho. Selama beberapa saat, tidak satu petunjuk pun Jaejoong dapat. Ia mulai kesal dan ingin berteriak histeris. Namun tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dengan lebar.

Mata besar Jaejoong langsung menatap ke arah ambang pintu. Seorang bocah berusia 5 tahunan terlihat di sana dengan senyum lima jari yang khas. Jaejoong mendesah pelan, "Changmin."

"Eoh, _Nuna_? _Waeyo_?" Tanya si bocah dan menatap Jaejoong polos sambil mendekat ke meja belajar.

"Yaak, kenapa _Hyung_mu jahat sekali padaku?"

"Kenapa tidak tanyakan pada _Hyung _saja."

"Iissh, kau menyebalkan Min," gumam Jaejoong dan membuang mukanya ke arah lain.

"Apa yang _Nuna _lakukan di kamar _Hyung_?" Changmin bersedekap dan memasang senyum pongah.

Melihat itu ingin sekali Jaejoong mencubit pipi gembul adik kekasihnya ini, "Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan calon istri _Hyung_mu."

"Ckckck, calon istri? _Nuna _masih jauh dari level gadis ideal _Hyung_. Apa lagi Nuna seorang pria, _aigo Nuna_ percaya diri sekali."

Jantung Jaejoong berdebar-debar dengan cepat, emosinya langsung meluap naik kepermukaan. Changmin membuatnya jengkel. Ia kesal sekali. Ingin sekali Jaejoong menjitak kepala Changmin. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat Changmin mengeja kalimat asing yang ada di layar deskop teredit dengan photonya dan Yunho, dengan fasih.

"_Peut-être que je ne suis pas celui qui peut exprimer ses sentiments ouvertement. Je suis féroce, arrogant, égoïste, et de nombreux autres mauvais caractère. Mais je veux simplement vous faire plaisir_," kening Changmin terangkat sebelah dan menatap Jaejoong lamat-lamat. Kemudian bocah itu menghela napas dan berucap lagi, "_Hyung _memang menyukaimu _Nuna_. Selera _Hyung _payah ternyata."

Mulut Jaejoong menganga lebar, ia mulai bingung dengan Changmin yang beberapa waktu lalu mengatakan ia bukan type Yunho, sekarang bocah itu berucap sebaliknya. Emosinya pun jadi terombang-ambing sendiri.

"Yaak, Jung Changmin maksudmu apa, eoh? Kau bisa mengerti kalimat asing yang tertulis di sini?" Tanya Jaejoong begitu penasaran dan bagaikan menemukan titik terang.

Changmin mengangguk polos, "Tentu saja Min mengerti, _aigoo aigoo_ jangan bilang kalau _Nuna _tidak mengerti."

"Eoh, aku tidak mengerti," sahut polos Jaejoong dan memasang wajah _aegyo _agar Changmin mau mengartikan.

"Ckckck, _Nuna _keterlaluan sekali," gumam Changmin hendak beranjak dari tempatnya.

Segera Jaejoong menarik kerah baju belakang Changmin, menghentikan pergerakan bocah itu. Ini adalah titik terang untuknya bisa tahu arti bahasa yang sulit itu. Changmin tidak boleh pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan ketidak mengertian yang mendalam untuknya.

"Artikan dulu, Min. Nanti akan aku buatkan kue yang enak untukmu," ujar Jaejoong. Ia tahu sekali kesukaan Changmin. Bocah adik kesayangan Yunho itu hoby makan. Jaejoong yakin Changmin tidak akan menolak tawaran emasnya.

Benar saja, mata bocah itu berbinar terang mendengar kue. Changmin langsung berbalik ke belakang, melepaskan tarikan Jaejoong dari kerah baju belakangnya, kemudian berucap dengan semangat, "_Nuna _tidak boleh bohong. Buatkan Min kue yang enak, _Okay_?"

Jaejoong mengangguk mantap, sogokannya pada calon adik ipar berhasil. Ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Hatinya berdesir, tidak sabar untuk mengetahui arti kalimat asing itu.

"_Arraseo_, akan aku buatkan kue untukmu, cepat artikan," desak Jaejoong, matanya menatap Changmin intens.

"Artinya, **Mungkin aku bukan orang yang bisa mengekspresikan perasaan secara terbuka. Aku pemarah, sombong, egois, dan banyak tempramen buruk lainnya. Tapi aku hanya ingin membuat kau bahagia**. Ah _Hyung _manis sekali padamu, _Nuna_," ucap Changmin sambil tertawa geli melihat ekspresi wajah Jaejoong yang melongo mendengar penuturannya tadi.

"Mi... Min, kau serius? Itu arti kata-kata berbahasa planet itu? Kau tidak bohong? Kau tahu dari mana artinya?" Sungguh Jaejoong tidak percaya dengan arti kalimat bahasa asing itu. Ia bahkan berpikir Changmin mengada-ngada.

"_Aigoo_, itu bahasa Prancis, _Nuna_. Min dan _Hyung_ diajarkan bahasa itu, karena _Abeoji _yang sering bepergian ke luar negeri, terutama wilayah Eropa. _Abeoji _bilang Min dan Yun _Hyung _harus pandai berbahasa asing, seperti Inggris, Prancis, Jerman, tapi _Abeoji _lebih mementingkan bahasa Inggris dari yang lain."

Mendengar penjelasan bocah itu Jaejoong lebih melongokan wajahnya. Ia tidak percaya bahwa orang tua Yunho cukup ketat dalam pendidikan. Selama ini ia melihat calon mertua prianya sangat santai jika di rumah. Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya, ia melirik Changmin yang bersiap untuk beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Pantasan saja, Yunnie pintar dan Min juga pintar, masa Joongie kalah pintar dengan Changmin?" Gumam Jaejoong, matanya mengekori gerak gerik Changmin yang ke luar pintu kamar.

Sedetik kemudian Jaejoong berdecak kesal, ia tidak terima dikalahkan oleh Changmin yang berumur 5 tahun. Ia harus giat belajar terutama bahasa asing, karena nampaknya Yunho lebih suka menggunakan bahasa asing dalam mengekspresikan apa yang dirasakan.

"Iish, aku harus belajar bahasa planet itu," gumam Jaejoong sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia bergegas mematikan komputer Yunho, kemudian berlari ke luar kamar sang kekasih.

Tekadnya untuk belajar bahasa yang membingungkan sudah menggebu-gebu. Ia harus bisa mengalahkan pemahaman Changmin, ia tidak mau dikatai bocah _evil _itu terus menerus.

.

.

.

Yunho menghela napas, ia baru saja selesai mandi dan berpakaian setelah berkunjung ke tempat-tempat yang dijadwalkan dalam _study tour_nya. Diliriknya ponsel yang ada di atas meja nakas, sejak tadi pagi ponsel itu dimatikan dengan sengaja. Agar tidak ada seorang pun mengganggu kegiatan belajarnya.

Gantungan ponsel yang berbentuk kelinci genit icon Line seakan memanggil-manggilnya untuk menyentuh ponsel milik Jaejoong. Mengingat Jaejoong, Yunho memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi pria itu nanti. Ia tidak meminta izin atau pun mengatakan apa-apa tentang perihal _study tour_.

Niat kemarin mengajak Jaejoong berkencan sebenarnya ingin mengatakan hal itu. Tapi entahlah, Yunho merasa tidak tega melihat wajah bahagia Jaejoong sedih. Itu kenapa ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Namun, ia menjadi resah kini.

Tanpa pikir panjang Yunho mengambil ponsel. Ia menghidupkan ponsel dan menunggu layar menyala. Belum-belum, ia mengotak atik ponsel, Yoochun mengagetkannya.

"Yunho, kau lihat tidak komentar pria remaja yang kau akui kekasihmu di photo yang ditag oleh Ye Ji di SNS mu? Astaga itu heboh sekali, semua gadis mengeroyokinya."

Mata musang Yunho mendelik lebar, sedetik kemudian kening Yunho terangkat sebelah dengan dentuman jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Ia cukup khawatir tentang apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong. Apa lagi Yoochun mengatakan teman-teman perempuannya mengeroyoki Jaejoong.

"Kau serius, Chun?" Tanya Yunho, jemarinya berjelajah di _touch screen_ ponsel si kesayangan.

Yoochun mengangguk mantap, sambil menunjukan ponselnya ke depan wajah Yunho. Pria yang sekamar dengan Yunho dalam acara _study tour_ ini terlihat cukup mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya. Yunho membaca sekilas kata-kata Ye Ji yang membuat musangnya seolah berapi-api.

.

.

.

_**Next ?**_

EYD ga beraturan, typo dimana" -bow-.

Terima kasih sudah memberikan kritikan atau pun sarannya :) -bow- . Jika tidak melenceng dari tema awal akan bisa dipertimbangkan untuk karakter dan juga konfliknya. :) .

**Thank For Reading and Reviews.**

**With Love.**

**Misscel ^^.**

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Title : The Handsome Fatal.

Author : U Know Who.

Cast : DBSK and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Fluff, bit humor gagal.

Lenght : The series, 8.

**Warning : Boy x Boy, DLDR. No Bash, No Wars, No Flame. Kritik yang membangun sangat bermanfaat.**

**Attention : Sweet Jaejoong! Cool Yunho! Ga suka go back! **

**©Misscel.**

_Check it..._

Segera jemari tangan Yunho berjelajah di _touch screen _ponsel sang kekasih. Sungguh, ia merasa marah karena kata cukup kasar temannya pada Jaejoong. Ia mengklik photo yang ditag Ye Ji. Photo dirinya berserta kawanannya saat hendak memasuki bus yang membawa mereka _study tou_r.

Di deretan paling depan memang ia dan Ye Ji, di samping kanannya ada Yoochun dan Ahra, di samping kiri Ye Ji ada Hoo Joon dan Sunghee, lalu ada tangan BoA yang mengambil photo, sengaja dilakukan gadis itu agar ikut serta dalam photo tersebut.

Ia menggeleng pelan, membaca dari awal komentar photo.

_**Beat Of Angel BoA**__ : Walau pun cuma jari tapi keikut sertaanku tetap eksis kkk~_

_**Seo Ye Ji Yepopo **__: Harusnya kita membawa tongsis xD _

_**Agashi AhRa **__ : Hey, hey ~ kenapa diposting?_

_**Miss Sung Hee **__: Aku tetap yang paling cantik kkk~_

_**Seo Ye Ji Yepopo**__ : __**Beat Of Angel BoA**__ siapa suruh kau tidak mau mengikuti saran __**Yoochun Cassanova**__? __**Agashi AhRa**__ harusnya kau yang bawa. __**Miss Sung Hee **__kau tidak lihat di samping Pangeran ganteng itu lah yang paling cantik :p _

_**The Cool Hoo Joon**__ : Memenuhi notificationku saja, tapi aku terlihat ganteng di sini hahahaha kkkk~_

_**Seo Ye Ji Yepopo**__ : Yaaak __**The Cool Hoo Joon**__ kau percaya diri sekali -_-_

_**Yoochun Cassanova**__ : Hai para fans bisa diam tidak, lol_

_**Beat Of Angel BoA**__ : Yoochuuuuuuuuuunnnnnn di mana Yunho?_

_**Kitty'Jung Jaejoongie**__ : Yunnie terlihat senang, apa Yunnie tidak merindukan Joongie? Apa Yunnie senang berpisah dengan Joongie? :'( -cry-_

_**Yoochun Cassanova**__ : Aah ada kekasih Yunho, heey jangan menangis Cantik~_

_**Agashi AhRa**__ : Joongie ada di sini~_

_**Beat Of Angel BoA**__ : Ada anak kecil yang tersesat tolong antarkan pulang LMAO_

_**Miss Sung Hee**__ : Ooh ooh ada DeBay! Tolong tolong kungsikan dia dari kita kkkkkk~ _

_**Beat Of Angel BoA**__ : Untuk apa dia ke sini? Ini bukan lapak anak-anak, coba lihat photo profilnya, perutku sakit melihatnya :v _

_**Seo Ye Ji Yepopo**__ : Ck, kenapa dia mengacau? Dia merusak moodku saja. Seharusnya anak-anak seperti dia di taman kanak-kanak saja. Ayo adik kecil sini sama Nuna, biar Nuna antar ke taman kanak-kanak. -toss sama __**BoA **__dan __**Sung Hee**__-_

_**Kitty'Jung Jaejoongie **__: Eoh? Kalian membicarakanku? __**Agashi AhRa**__ : Apa Yunnie baik" saja? __**Yoochun Cassanova **__aku sedih :(_

_**Beat Of Angel BoA**__ : Kalau bukan kau siapa lagi, Kitty? Pppfffff_

_**Seo Ye Ji Yepopo**__ : Aku iritasi sekali melihatnya, jangan-jangan dia bertingkah sok polos saja, tapi kelakuannya tidak jauh dari seorang B***h blaaaah xD_

_**Miss Sung Hee**__ : Woow Ye Ji aku sependapat :v_

_**Yuri yulk**__ : Siapa siapa siapa ? _

_**Iam Yoona **__: Ramai sekali -menyimak-_

_**Miss Sung Hee :**__ Hey kalian tahu tidak siapa pria konyol yang mengaku kekasih Yunho itu?_

_**Beat Of Angel BoA**__ : Pria jadi-jadian ~ ulalalala xD_

_**Kitty'Jung Jaejoongie**__ : Maksud kalian apa? :O_

_**Seo Ye Ji Yepopo**__ : Ooh bahkan dia memakai nama marga Yunho, seperti sudah resmi saja ~ ckckck_

_**Kitty'Jung Jaejoongie**__ : Ada masalah jika aku memakainya? _

_**Seo Ye Ji Yepopo**__ : Oh come on B***h you must change your name, itu tidak cocok untukmu_

_**Beat Of Angel BoA**__ : Pppfffff Ye Ji begitu blak-blakan hahaha ~ tapi memang benar, :p_

Yunho memejamkan matanya setelah membaca sederetan komentar itu. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat, ia tidak suka kesayangannya disebut yang tidak-tidak. Apa lagi orang itu temannya sendiri. Ia ingin marah tapi tidak bisa. Selama beberapa detik kemudian, musangnya membuka ia menuliskan komentarnya di sana dan mengirimkannya.

_**Jung Yunho **__: __**Kitty'Jung **__Sayang, apa kau marah? Let's talk on PM, Kitten. I really miss you so badly ;)_

Tidak berapa lama ponsel Yunho berbunyi, sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam situs media sosialnya. Ia membaca dan sedikit terkekeh pelan.

**Kitty'Jung Jaejoongie**

_Yunnie ~ ~ ~ Joongie miss you :( . Kenapa Yunnie tega sekali pada, Joongie? Yunnie telpon Joongie ~ -puppy eyes-_

Segera Yunho kembali ke layar awal, ia menekan **speed dialing** nomor 1 dan menekan tombol hijau untuk memanggil Jaejoong. Yoochun yang dari tadi ada di depannya melongo karena melihat komentar yang dikirimkan Yunho. Pria itu berdecak pelan dan menatap Yunho yang wajahnya masih mengeras, sedikit takut.

"Boo," panggil Yunho setelah sambungan telpon diangkat Jaejoong.

"_Yunnie_," sahut Jaejoong dengan nada manja, namun terdengar bergetar dari suaranya.

"Kau kenapa, Boongie?" Tanya Yunho langsung, ia tahu sekali keadaan kekasihnya mungkin sedang tidak stabil.

"_Uumm, Yunnie apa yang teman Yunnie maksud tadi membuat Joongie sedih sekali_," jawab Jaejoong pelan.

Yunho mendesah pelan, sebelah tangannya yang bebas menggenggam erat. Jika mereka adalah seorang pria sudah jelas Yunho akan membuat perhitungan. Tapi tidak, karena mereka perempuan, Yunho tidak akan berlaku kasar pada perempuan.

"Jangan dimasukan ke hati, _Kitten_," ucap Yunho serius. Dan memberikan isyarat pada Yoochun yang memperhatikannya melalu gerakan bibir tanpa suara yang berarti _'Bubarkan mereka'._ Yoochun segera mengangguk dan mengetikan komentar pada photo tadi.

"_Tapi, mereka kasar sekali. Mereka bilang Joongie DeBay, menyuruh Joongie ke taman kanak-kanak, adik kecil dan mereka juga bilang Joongie dengan sebutan kasar,_" adu Jaejoong sambil sesekali terisak pelan.

Mendengar isakan sang kekasih, Yunho tidak tega. Jika ia berada di rumah, ia tidak peduli dengan apapun lagi. Ia pasti akan segera menenangkan Jaejoong. Ia tidak ingin membuat pria kesayangan itu bersedih.

"Sekarang aku tanya, apa Boongie seperti yang mereka tuduhkan?"

"_Aniyo, Joongie tidak bersikap seperti ini pada orang lain, Joongie hanya bersikap manja pada Yunnie, apa Joongie harus berubah menjadi Snow Queen?_"

Yunho terkekeh, wajahnya yang tadi tegang sedikit berubah sedikit santai, "_Snow Queen_? Bukankah _alternatif name_mu, adalah itu?"

"_Joongie tahu, maksud Joongie bersikap dingin, cuek dan tidak peduli, Yunnie Oppa._"

"Tidak perlu, cukup jadi diri sendiri saja, Boongie. Karena aku mencintaimu apa adanya," Yunho tersenyum mengatakan ini, ia membayangkan wajah Jaejoong yang memerah. Sangat imut sekali dan membuatnya gemas sendiri.

"_Jinjja? Kalau Yunnie mau begitu Joongie akan tetap begini, Joongie juga mencintai Yunnie apa adanya. Yunnie kenapa tidak bilang pada Joongie, eoh?_" Nada bicara Jaejoong kembali sedih.

Sedikit tersenyum Yunho menjawab, "Agar kau tidak khawatir. Sekarang kau sudah mendengar suaraku, jangan sedih lagi, jangan menangis dan jangan telat makan. Nanti kau akan jelek."

"_Uumm, tapi Joongie kangen Yunnie._"

"Aku juga, Boongie. Sekarang waktunya makan malam, cepat makan. Aku akan melakukan _video call _ketika kau ingin tidur nanti."

"_Joongie tunggu Yunnie. Joongie akan makan yang banyak agar mata Joongie tidak terlihat bengkak lagi, hihihi._"

"Bagus, jangan ditanggapi lagi komentar tadi, _Kitten_."

"_Iya, Joongie tahu Yunnie Sayang,_" sahut Jaejoong dengan sangat manja.

Yunho terkekeh pelan, si kesayangan sudah kembali seperti semula. Perasaannya sangat lega. Ia pun menghela napas dan berucap, "Sekarang makanlah, aku akan menutup telponnya. _Je t'aime pour toujours et à jamais_, Boongie."

ia menutup panggilan telpon dan tersenyum tipis. Wajah Yunho yang tadi mengeras sudah kembali santai. _The power of_ Kim Jaejoong begitu besar mempengaruhi _mood_nya. Ia juga bersyukur Jaejoong tidak marah karena ia tidak meminta izin pada si kesayangan.

"Ye Ji mulai lagi, Yun. Dia terlihat tidak terima kau mengabaikannya dan hanya membalas milik Jaejoongie," ujar Yoochun sedikit menaikan keningnya menunggu reaksi sang teman dekat.

"Biarkan saja. Kecuali ada Jaejoong di sana lagi, tolong katakan padaku jika dia masih mengomentari photo itu," sahut Yunho dan merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang _single bed d_i kamar hotel tempat ia dan Yoochun akan bermalam selama tiga hari ke depan.

.

.

.

_**Next ?**_

EYD ga beraturan, Typo dimana" -bow-.

Well, hari ini update dua FF ya ~ :3 -satunya GS-

Okey, prancisnya artiin sendiri lagi. Dan untuk yang di bold dalam komentaran itu ibaratnya di tag name gitu. Ngertilah ya ~ maksudnya :3 .

Memang edisi pendek" ya, jadi jangan protes, mohon pengertiannya :) .

Mau gabung sama Group ku? Search FB **Misscel FanFiction Forum**.

**Thank For Reading and Reviews.**

**With Love.**

**Misscel ^^.**

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

Title : The Handsome Fatal.

Author : U Know Who.

Cast : DBSK and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Fluff, bit humor gagal.

Lenght : The series, 9.

**Warning : Boy x Boy, DLDR. No Bash, No Wars, No Flame. Kritik yang membangun sangat bermanfaat.**

**Attention : Sweet Jaejoong! Cool Yunho! Ga suka go back! **

**©Misscel.**

_Check it..._

Bibir Jaejoong tersenyum senang saat mendengar kalimat Prancis yang diucapkan Yunho tadi. Ia memang buta soal bahasa asing itu tapi Jaejoong tidak bodoh, ia paham ungkapan yang bermaksud _Je t'aime _itu. Jemari lentiknya menghapus sisa cairan bening yang singgah di ujung mata cantiknya. Ia tadi memang menangis.

Karena olokan teman-teman Yunho di media sosial, ia menangis. Terlebih kata Ye Ji, ia sakit hati sekali dikatakan seperti itu. Seumur-umur baru kali itu ia dikatakan begitu. Apa ia salah berpacaran dengan Yunho? Ia jadi berpikir demikian selama beberapa menit sebelum Yunho datang membalas komentarnya.

Tentu saja semua itu langsung musnah ketika membaca sederetan kalimat tidak romantis namun begitu berkesan dan membuat hatinya luluh tanpa sisa. Ia pun kembali percaya diri bahwa ia memang tidak salah sama sekali berpacaran dengan pria kelewat tampan itu. Lagi pula Yunho juga menerima perasaannya dengan baik.

Ia pun tersenyum lembut, hatinya penuh bunga-bunga. Kekesalan dan sedih karena Yunho tidak meminta izin padanya juga lenyap. Ia terharu sekali mendengar sang kekasih tidak ingin membuatnya sedih. Namun, lain kali Jaejoong meminta untuk Yunho harus mengatakan padanya sebelum ke mana-mana. Ia tidak peduli jika dikatakan _over protektif _pada Yunho. Toh itu wajar, Yunho kekasihnya.

Jaejoong bergegas turun dari atas ranjang ke dalam kamar mandi, ia mencuci muka agar wajahnya bekas menangis tadi tidak kelihatan kentara. Setelahnya ia turun ke bawah untuk makan malam. Jaejoong berpikir akan bermasker timun untuk matanya. Ia tidak ingin kelihatan jelek pada saat Yunho melakukan _video call _nanti.

.

.

.

Sudah jam 9 malam, Yunho yang dari tadi membaca tentang _study_nya untuk besok sedikit terkejut saat ponselnya berdering menandakan ada pesan teks yang masuk. Ia pun mengambil ponsel yang ada di atas meja nakas. Yoochun yang di sebelah ranjangnya melirik, kemudian pria itu terkekeh memperhatikan dirinya.

Yunho tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan sikap aneh Yoochun itu. Ia langsung membuka pesan teks yang dikirimkan oleh si kesayangan. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum ketika membaca pesan itu. Yunho menutup lembaran kertas yang ia baca dan meletakan di atas meja nakas. Ia segera memanggil Jaejoong melalui _video call_.

Tidak lama menunggu kekasihnya itu mengangkat panggilannya.

"_Yunnie Sayang_," sapa Jaejoong langsung dengan senyuman manis yang sangat ia rindukan hari ini.

"Hmm, ya _Kitten_?" Tanya Yunho, ia membalas senyum yang di berikan Jaejoong padanya.

"_Joongie kangen Yunnie, kapan Yunnie kembali, eoh?_" Bibir Jaejoong mempout, membuat Yunho ingin mencubit gemas pipi sang kekasih.

"Dua hari lagi, Boongie."

"_Lama sekali, uuh._"

"Sabar Sayang, aku akan mengajakmu berkencan setelah kembali nanti," ujar Yunho sambil mengulum senyum melihat ekspresi kekasihnya yang menggemaskan.

Mulut Jaejoong terbuka cukup lebar, matanya berbinar-binar senang, pria itu pun mengangguk dan membalas ucapannya, "_Joongie akan tunggu itu, Yunnie harus menghubungi Joongie terus ne?_"

"Iya Sayang, akan aku usahakan."

"_Kenapa diusahakan? Pokoknya harus!_" Jaejoong memasang wajah kesalnya, tapi malah mengukir senyuman manis di bibir Yunho.

"Aku harus belajar dan mengikuti kegiatan, _Kitten_. Aku akan menghubungimu jika ada waktu luang, jangan marah," ucap Yunho, berusaha agar si kesayangan tidak marah.

Jaejoong sedikit berpikir, kemudian mengangguk imut, "_Baiklah, Yunnie jangan genit dengan gadis-gadis itu, uuh._"

"Tidak akan."

"_Awas saja kalau Yunnie genit, Joongie akan lapor sama Eomonim,_" Jaejoong terkikik geli, seolah Yunho tidak bisa berkutik jika dilaporkan dengan Ibunya.

"Apa kau pernah melihatku genit, hmm?"

"_Tidak pernah, tapi Yunnie kan memang genit dengan Joongie, hihihi._"

Yunho tersenyum, bagaimana bisa ia berpaling dari Jaejoong, jika pria itu semanis ini. Banyak gadis yang mendekatinya dan menyukainya bahkan lebih cantik dari Jaejoong. Tapi ia tidak sedikitpun tertarik, berbeda dengan Jaejoong. Kepolosan, kemanjaan dan sikap manis pria itu membuat harinya bagaikan selalu memakan gulali kapas. Manis sekali.

"Kau tidak suka aku genit, hmm?" Tanya Yunho, ia berniat menggoda Jaejoong. Terbukti pipi kesayangannya mulai memerah. Seandainya ini bukan _video call_, ia pasti akan mencium pipi merah muda itu.

"_Joongie suka Yunnie genit sama Joongie, tapi cuma sama Joongie aja ne?_" Bibir cherry Jaejoong mempout lagi, berpacaran dengan Jaejoong memang berwarna, seribu wajah seperti bayi yang dimiliki pria itu membuatnya tak bosan-bosan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menciummu lagi nanti," Yunho terkekeh pelan. Namun kesenangannya menggoda kekasihnya sedikit terganggu dengan dehaman Yoochun.

"Eheem."

Ia menoleh ke samping, Yoochun meliriknya dengan tatapan yang sangat ia tahu maksudnya apa.

"_Yunnie siapa yang batuk tadi?_" Tanya Jaejoong polos, wajah cantiknya berkerut, sedikit menaruh curiga.

"Park Yoochun, Boongie. Aku sekamar dengannya," jelas Yunho dan mengarahkan kamera depannya pada Yoochun agar si kesayangan percaya. Jangan lupa, Jaejoong selalu bersikap seperti istri padanya selama berpacaran.

"_Ooh, ne. Joongie pikir tadi siapa,_" Jaejoong merebahkan kepalanya ke bantal.

"Sudah mengantuk?"

"_Sebentar lagi, uumm Yunnie apa yang Yunnie katakan tadi di telpon sebelum menutupnya?_"

"Yang mana?"

"_Yang bahasa Prancis itu, Joongie hanya mengerti artinya Je t'aime nya saja, beritahu Joongie, Yunnie Sayang,_" bujuk Jaejoong kali ini pria itu memasang wajah polos yang memelas.

Sulit untuk Yunho menolak mengartikan maksudnya jika melihat wajah yang seperti ini, sedikit tertawa Yunho berucap mengartikan kata Prancis yang ia katakan pada Jaejoong, "**Aku mencintaimu, selalu dan selamanya**."

Kelopak mata Jaejoong berkedip-kedip lucu. Sudah bisa Yunho duga akan itu. Ia tersenyum lembut. Untuk saat ini ia ingin bersikap manis pada Jaejoong. Ia tidak ingin kekasihnya itu sedih karena ucapan teman-temannya di komentar tadi.

"_Yunnie, Joongie juga mencintai Yunnie selalu dan selamanya,_" ucap Jaejoong kemudian dan mengedipkan matanya genit. Astaga Yunho nyaris tergelak karena sikap si kesayangan yang begitu persis seperti Kelinci genit icon Line.

"Aku tahu, Boongie. Sekarang tidurlah, besok harus sekolah, kan?"

"_Uumm, ne Yunnie. Joongie sayang Yunnie, sangat._"

"_Vise versa_, Boongie," ujar Yunho dan tersenyum lembut sebelum menyambung kalimatnya lagi, "_Jaljayo, sweet dream,_ Boo."

"_Jalja _Yunnie, muach," Jaejoong mematikan panggilan _video call _mereka.

Yunho terkekeh pelan karena sikap Jaejoong tadi. Ya Tuhan, pria itu sungguh menakjubkan dan ia sangat senang memiliki Jaejoong sebagai kekasihnya. Yunho melirik Yoochun yang sangat ia tahu, pria itu menguping obrolannya dengan Jaejoong. Sedikit berdeham Yunho berucap, "Kau bahkan lebih dari ku, Chun."

Mulut Yoochun menganga lebar mendapat perkataan begitu dari Yunho. Pria yang memiliki dahi lebar di atas rata-rata itu menatap Yunho salah tingkah. Yoochun tahu maksud Yunho ke mana. Yang hanya bisa Yoochun lakukan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan memberikan cengiran lebar pada sahabatnya.

"Aku hanya tidak percaya kau bisa berpacaran dan bertingkah seperti tadi dengan kekasihmu itu, Yun," ujar Yoochun sedikit memberi penjelasan pada Yunho tentang sikapnya yang terkesan ingin tahu.

"Memangnya kau saja yang bisa? Apa salah memperlakukan kekasihku manis?" Tanya Yunho sedikit membenarkan posisinya menjadi bersandar ke sandaran ranjang.

"Aku hanya cukup terkejut Yunho. Tiba-tiba kau membawanya, mengenalkan sebagai kekasihmu. Ku pikir kau main-main, tapi melihat bagaimana kau memperlakukannya dan tadi, aku benar-benar kagum pada Jaejoong. Dia bisa meluluhkan hatimu."

"Dia manis sekali, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa berpacaran dengannya dan mematahkan _statement_ku yang tidak akan berpacaran sebelum lulus kuliah. Ketika dia mengatakan menyukaiku, rasa-rasanya duniaku jungkir balik, untuk pertama kalinya aku senang mendapat ungkapan cinta dari seseorang," musang Yunho sedikit berkelana ke masa ia dan Jaejoong pertama kali jadian di taman dekat komplek perumahan mereka.

"Wah wah, berarti aku tidak salah ucap bahwa Jaejoong menakjubkan. Aku pikir dia sangat mencintaimu Yun," sahut Yoochun.

"Hmm, memang Chun. Dia cerewet sekali, lebih cerewet dari _Umma_ku, dia sudah seperti istri yang mengurusi suaminya," Yunho tertawa pelan, ia tidak ingin berdusta tentang pandangannya pada sikap Jaejoong.

Bukan untuk menjelekan sikap kesayangannya itu, sebaliknya Yunho ingin memamerkan dan bangga bahwa ia memiliki kekasih yang begitu peduli padanya.

Yoochun meringis, wajah pria itu sedikit berubah. Yunho tertawa melihat perubahan wajah sahabatnya, ia pun kembali berucap, "Pada waktunya nanti kau juga akan menemukan yang pas Chun, bersemangatlah."

"Jika aku menemukan yang seperti Jaejoong, aku akan berjanji tidak akan melirik gadis lain lagi," ucap Yoochun dan tertawa renyah.

Yunho mengangguk, sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Ia cukup lega Jaejoong begitu pengertian meskipun terkesan manja dan kekanak-kanakan. Ia tersenyum membayangkan wajah cantik kesayangannya. Namun, sedetik kemudian ponsel miliknya sekarang berbunyi.

_Notification _dari situs SNS.

Yunho mengambil ponselnya yang ada di samping bantalnya. Ia membuka situs media sosialnya, bibirnya tersenyum lebar melihat photo Jaejoong yang berbaring dengan mata terpejam sebelah dan begitu sangat imut, di posting dan di tag padanya.

Ia membaca keterangan pada photo tersebut dan terkekeh sambil menggumamkannya, "_Je t'aime je t'adore._"

Jemarinya berjelajah mengetikan sebuah kata dan mengirimkannya.

_'__사랑해__김재중__'._

.

.

.

_**Next ?**_

EYD ga beraturan, Typo dimana" -bow-.

Ada yang menyadari uname akunnya :3 . Sekali" ngeksis ga apa dong ~ -IYKWIM- xD .

_JYH disini Yunhonya JYH banget. Kata" yang ada di FF ini juga sebagian adalah kata" JYH. Dan memang FF ini terinspirasi atau ditujukan untuk JYH. -just confirm- -pada awal chap ga tau juga sih aku akan memasukan main character JYH di sini tapi emang JYH itu kek begini orangnya :3 - -JYH is Jung Yunho RP'ing- -anak rp pasti paham nih, apa lagi kalau tahu diriku, ga usah mikir dua kali bisa langsung ditebak-._

**Thank For Reading and Reviews.**

**With love ~.**

**Misscel ^^.**

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

Title : The Handsome Fatal.

Author : U Know Who.

Cast : DBSK and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Fluff, bit humor gagal.

Lenght : The series, 10

**Warning : Boy x Boy, DLDR. No Bash, No Wars, No Flame. Kritik yang membangun sangat bermanfaat.**

**Attention : Sweet Jaejoong! Cool Yunho! Ga suka go back! I'm WARNING you guys! Dont make 'rusuh' in my home!.**

**©Misscel.**

_Check it..._

Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya, ia cukup kesal dengan Yunho. Tadi siang kekasihnya itu kembali dari _study tour._ Dan seperti janji Yunho juga, mereka akan berkencan sekembalinya pria itu. Berbagai kencan romantis seperti tempo hari lalu dibayangkan Jaejoong sepanjang hari. Tapi kenyataannya semua berantakan.

Yunho memang mengajaknya berkencan malam ini. Ia seharusnya senang, beribu kali pun ia memaksakan senyum terkembang di bibir seperti pada awal mereka ke tempat ini tidak bisa ia ukir lagi. Yang ada dalam benak Jaejoong hanya kesal luar biasa.

Bagaimana ia tidak kesal, Yunho mengajaknya berkencan di _caffe _tempat teman-temannya biasa berkumpul. Ia pikir memang tidak apa-apa berkencan di sana tadi, namun ketika melihat beberapa gadis teman-teman Yunho, kekesalan itu langsung muncul.

Jaejoong hanya diam sejak 15 menit lalu. Yunho terlihat sibuk memberi pengarahan bantuan pada salah satu gadis yang mengatainya cukup kasar. Jaejoong ingin sekali mencakar wajah gadis itu, tapi tidak ia tidak akan melakukan hal kasar dan jahat seperti itu. Maka dari itu ia hanya diam sambil sesekali menyeruput _milkshake_nya.

"Yun, setelah itu bagaimana lagi?"

Mata Jaejoong memutar mendengar pertanyaan gadis yang pertama kali ia temui. Tadi Yunho memperkenalkannya dengan nama BoA. Jaejoong ingat BoA itu si gadis yang ikut mem_bully_nya di komentar SNS. Ya Tuhan, Jaejoong sungguh kesal dengan trio iri yang mengelilingi Yunho di sini.

"Kau harus menulis apa saja hasil yang kau pelajari dari _study tour_. Mulai dari hari pertama sampai hari ketiga, kau juga harus membuat perbab tiap tempat yang dikunjungi, hasil pembelajaran dari semua itu uraikan sesuai pendapatmu," jawab Yunho, mata pria itu tak lepas dari laptop milik Ye Ji yang entah apa sedang dikerjakan di sana.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan laporanmu, Yun?" Kali ini si Sunghee yang bertanya.

Yunho mengangguk singkat, "Aku mengerjakannya setiap hari setelah kegiatan _study tour_."

"Waah, kau memang jenius Yunho, aku jadi tambah menyukaimu."

Mendengar perkataan Sunghee membuat Jaejoong menghentakan kakinya spontan. Yunho sedikit terkejut dengan aksi kesayangannya yang ada di samping. Musang pria itu menatap heran Jaejoong, sedetik kemudian menghela napas dan kembali melanjutkan apa yang dikerjakannya.

Demi apapun itu, Jaejoong merasa seperti pajangan berada di sini. Bukankah seharusnya mereka berkencan? Lalu kenapa Yunho sibuk sendiri dengan pekerjaan teman-temannya. Ia kesal sekali, dengan wajah yang begitu kental akan rasa kesal Jaejoong berucap pada Yunho, "Yunnie lebih baik kita ke tempat lain saja."

Tanpa menengok ke arahnya, Yunho menjawab, "Aku sedang sibuk, _Kitten_. Bersabarlah."

Astaga, Yunho bilang sedang sibuk dan tanpa menatap wajahnya sama sekali. Jelas saja sikap Yunho yang dingin seperti itu memacu emosi dan rasa kesal Jaejoong lebih dari sebelumnya.

Jaejoong menatap satu persatu teman Yunho yang satu meja dengannya. Wajah kesenangan dan kemenangan nyata di tunjukan oleh tiap gadis trio iri itu. Ingin sekali Jaejoong mencakar wajah mereka satu-satu. Ia juga ingin menangis karena diperlakukan seperti tadi oleh Yunho.

"Yun, setelah membuat kerangka untuk Ye Ji tolong buatkan untukku juga," ujar Sunghee dan memasang wajah menyebalkan sok cantiknya.

Jaejoong mulai jengah, ia dikelilingi para gadis centil yang tidak disukainya. Ia pun beranjak dari kursi yang di duduki. Yunho langsung melongokan wajahnya pada Jaejoong dengan polosnya pria itu bertanya padanya, "Mau ke mana, _Kitten_?"

"Memangnya kau peduli aku mau ke mana? Urusi saja urusanmu dan bersibuk ria lah dengan gadis-gadis yang lebih kau utamakan," sahut Jaejoong cukup ketus dan menatap tajam Yunho.

Emosinya sudah mengubun-ubun dengan sikap Yunho yang acuh tak acuh ini. Jaejoong juga sangat muak memperhatikan trio iri yang menempel kekasihnya. Ia tidak peduli jika harus bertengkar di sini karena Yunho yang lebih mementingkan teman-temannya di banding dirinya.

"Duduklah, Jae. Sebentar lagi selesai," sahut Yunho dan menarik lembut pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

"Sebentar? Dari tadi kau bahkan hanya fokus ke sana. Kau bilang ini kencan kita, apa begini yang dibilang kencan Yunnie?" Tuntut Jaejoong, sudut matanya sedikit berair, apa lagi Ye Ji memberikan senyum remeh padanya.

"Maaf, Boongie. Tapi mereka tidak mengerti, aku hanya membantu tidak lebih," Yunho berusaha menjelaskan, nada bicaranya juga sangat lembut.

"Eoh, jika mereka tidak mengerti kau akan membantu, lalu jika aku yang tidak mengerti kau akan bilang, belajarlah dengan giat. Kenapa kau lebih pilih kasih sekali, aku ini kau anggap apa sebenarnya, Yun?"

Yunho tersentak, baru menyadari bahwa gaya bicara Jaejoong sudah tidak seperti biasanya. Sedikit mendesah Yunho menatap Jaejoong. Kenapa Jaejoong mempertanyakan posisinya pada Yunho? Sudah jelas bukan bahwa mereka pacaran.

"Kau kekasihku, lalu apa lagi? Duduklah dan tunggu sebentar lagi!" Yunho meninggikan nada suaranya, berharap Jaejoong mengerti kalau sekarang bukan saatnya bersikap konyol seperti kekanakan seperti ini.

Namun, dalam pengertian Jaejoong, Yunho tengah membentaknya dan memerintahnya. Hatinya sakit sekali, ini pertama kalinya Yunho bersikap sekasar ini padanya. Ia ingin menangis, entah kenapa sekarang ia menjadi sangat cengeng karena Yunho.

"Sudahlah, Yun. Mungkin si Jaejoong tidak mengerti bagaimana sulitnya tugas laporan ini. Abaikan saja dia," ujar Ye Ji dan terkekeh pelan.

"Benar sekali, lagi pula hanya anak SMA seperti dia tidak cocok bersanding denganmu," timpal Sunghee.

Mendengar itu Yunho menghela napas berat. Hari ini dirinya cukup lelah karena baru kembali dari _study tour._ Pikirannya menjadi kacau karena ini, belum lagi ocehan teman-teman perempuannya tentang Jaejoong. Sungguh, kepalanya serasa berdenyut kencang.

Jaejoong memejamkan mata, perkataan para gadis itu sungguh menyayat hatinya lebih dalam. Apa ia tidak pantas dengan Yunho cuma karena ia SMA? Jika memang dari awal begitu, kenapa Yunho mau berpacaran dengannya? Ini sungguh menyulut emosinya, pikiran tentang dipermainkan kembali muncul lagi.

Dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk hebat dalam dadanya, Jaejoong melangkah menjauh dari meja di _caffe _ini. Yunho mendesah, dipijitnya pelipis. Kepalanya semakin berdenyut. Jaejoong memang kekanak-kanakan, kenapa tidak mengerti posisinya saat ini? Yunho pun hanya memandang si kesayangan yang beranjak menuju ke luar _caffe_. Yunho berani bertaruh, bahwa Jaejoong akan kembali ke sini karena tidak berani pulang sendiri.

Namun, mulutnya menganga lebar saat seorang pria menghampiri Jaejoong dan berbincang dengan kesayangannya sangat akrab. Kening Yunho tertaut. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat dengan tangan yang mengepal erat.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memasuki kamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia marah dan kecewa dengan sikap Yunho yang tidak mengejarnya saat ke luar dari _caffe_. Tadi ia hanya bermodalkan nekat saja, ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana caranya sampai ke rumah sendirian di malam hari. Sebelumnya Jaejoong tidak sering ke luar rumah. Hanya jika perlu dan itu pun di dampingi oleh Kakaknya atau tetangganya yang baik hati, Junsu.

Mata besar Jaejoong memanas sepanjang perjalanan kembali tadi, Jaejoong tidak banyak bicara. Ia beruntung bertemu dengan kembaran Junsu yang baru kembali dari Jepang kemarin, Junho. Ia juga tidak menyangka bertemu teman masa kecilnya itu di _caffe _tadi. Junho bilang ingin bertemu dengan teman semasa SMPnya dulu. Tapi karena melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang terlihat tidak baik, Junho pun membatalkan pertemuan dengan temannya dan mengantar Jaejoong kembali ke rumah.

Dalam perjalanan Junho juga berusaha menghiburnya. Ia sesekali tertawa karena guyonan yang dikatakan Junho. Semua itu tidak bisa menutupi rasa sedih dan sakit hatinya atas sikap Yunho yang memilih temannya dibandingkan dirinya. Ia merasa tidak berarti untuk pria itu.

Kini Jaejoong melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Matanya tidak bisa menahan tangisan lagi. Air mata bening itu pun mengalir di pipi putihnya. Rasanya sakit sekali, seperti dicampakan begitu saja. Tidak berharga dan tidak memiliki nilai penting dalam hidup Yunho. Ia berpikir demikian. Tentu saja, dalam situasi yang begini Jaejoong kembali berpikir, mungkin saja Yunho memang tidak serius berpacaran dengannya.

Benar, tidak serius. Pikiran itu bukan tidak berdasarkan, melainkan karena sikap Yunho padanya. Pria itu tidak meminta izinnya waktu pergi _study tour_. Pada saat itu ia juga merasa tidak berharga karena Yunho. Lalu diperkuat dengan hari ini, Yunho acuh tak acuh padanya. Yunho juga tidak mengejarnya tadi.

Apa dirinya benar-benar tidak berharga untuk Yunho? Memikirkan pertanyaan yang menjadi _top number _dalam benaknya, tangisan Jaejoong menjadi-jadi. Hatinya terasa lebih sakit. Ia tidak menyangka jika Yunho setega itu padanya.

"Yunnie tidak mecintai Joongie, Yunnie tidak menyayangi Joongie, Joongie tidak penting untuk Yunnie, Hiks," gumamnya sambil sesekali menangis tersedu.

Jaejoong merogoh saku celana jeansnya. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel milik Yunho yang sekarang miliknya, kemudian menuliskan pesan teks pada Yunho.

_'Aku benci Yunho'_.

Ia hanya mengeluarkan apa yang ia rasakan dalam satu kalimat itu. Satu kalimat yang tidak berarti sesungguhnya. Jaejoong hanya ingin mengungkapkan bahwa ia tidak baik-baik saja dan berharap Yunho paham dengan kalimatnya tadi.

Cukup lama Jaejoong menanti jawabannya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar, perasaan menjadi satu. Apa pikirannya tentang ia tidak berharga memang benar. Buktinya Yunho tidak membalas pesan teksnya dengan cepat. Bahkan ini sudah 15 menit berlalu.

Jaejoong menyapu cairan bening yang ada di pipinya, ia mengetikan pesan lagi pada Yunho dan mengirimkannya.

_'Arraseo, aku memang tidak penting! Aku membencimu, sangat membencimu!'_.

Jaejoong tidak tahu lagi apa yang sekarang dirasakannya. Ia benar-benar merasa kalut dan terasa berdenyut di dadanya. Ia ingin berlari ke rumah Yunho dan menemui orang tua Yunho. Tapi Jaejoong berpikir, untuk apa ia ke sana sedangkan anak mereka saja memperlakukannya dengan sangat sadis. Tidak, ia tidak bisa mengadu pada orang tua Yunho. Ia hanya bisa menanggung ini sendirian saja.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia dikejutkan dengan bunyi pesan teks. Segera Jaejoong membuka pesan teks yang bertuliskan nama _'Luv' _ia belum mengganti nama yang diberikan Yunho untuk nomor ponselnya.

Mata Jaejoong membelalak lebar membaca kalimat pendek yang dikirimkan Yunho sebagai jawaban. Ia membungkam mulutnya dengan tangisan yang mengucur deras dari sudut matanya.

_'Kita putus saja, Jae'_.

.

.

.

_**Next ?**_

EYD ga beraturan, Typo dimana" -bow-.

Yang ngomong pengen punya pacar / Suami kek Yunho masih mau nih ?

Talkless banget kan, sampe mutusin aja talkless, da aku mah apa atuh JYH -plaak- :") .

Ini mah lagunya yang cucok, kau hancurkan aku dengan sikapmu, tak sadarkah kau telah menyakitiku, lelah hati ini meyakinkanmu..

Okey, saya sudah kasih warning, di atas, kalau maksa baca, tolong jangan buat ribut di lapak saya. :) .

Jangan lempar aku dengan changmin please :3 karena buat konflik ini. Tapi ini ringan kok, cius :3 -plaak-.

**Thank For Reading and Reviews.**

**With Love ~ .**

**Misscel ^^.**

.

.

.


	11. Chapter 11

Title : The Handsome Fatal.

Author : U Know Who.

Cast : DBSK and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Fluff, bit humor gagal.

Lenght : The series, 11.

**Warning : Boy x Boy, DLDR. No Bash, No Wars, No Flame. Kritik yang membangun sangat bermanfaat.**

**Attention : Sweet Jaejoong! Cool Yunho! Ga suka go back! I'm WARNING you guys! Dont make 'rusuh' in my home!.**

**©Misscel.**

_Check it..._

Kepala Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, pesan singkat yang dikirim Yunho lebih melukai hatinya. Sakit sekali. Yunho tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini padanya. Apa Yunho marah, karena ia mengatakan benci pria itu? Entahlah, pikiran Jaejoong terlalu kalut untuk berpikir. Apa lagi air mata semakin deras ke luar dari mata cantiknya yang sudah sembab dan mulai membengkak.

Dengan jari jemari yang bergetar hebat dan isakan yang menjadi-jadi Jaejoong mengetikan pesan balasan pada Yunho. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan pria itu. Cintanya sudah sangat besar untuk Yunho.

_'Tidak mau! Joongie tidak mau putus dengan Yunnie'._

Perasaannya semakin gelisah, ia takut sekali jika Yunho bersi keras putus darinya. Jika itu terjadi dunianya seolah runtuh. Ia tamat. Ia tidak bisa berhadapan dengan Yunho sebagai seorang teman atau tetangga saja. Ia ingin Yunho, ingin pria itu selalu menjadi miliknya. Kesakitan hatinya merajam dan menjadi-jadi. Sesekali Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Berharap kelegaan menghampiri.

Tapi tidak. Tentu tidak, sebuah kelegaan akan ia dapat ketika semua sudah baik-baik saja. Dan sekarang semua masih mengabu-ngabu. Ia masih menunggu pesan balasan Yunho. Beruntung, kali ini ia tidak harus menunggu lama, pesan teksnya dibalas Yunho.

_'Aku bukan pria yang baik untukmu, kau berhak mendapat yang lebih baik dari pada aku'._

Jaejoong menahan napas sejenak. Kembali jemarinya yang bergetar membalas pesan Yunho.

_'Yunnie adalah yang terbaik. Joongie mencintai Yunnie, Joongie tidak mau putus dengan Yunnie. Apa Yunnie tidak menyayangi dan mencintai Joongie?'._

Pengharapan Jaejoong kali ini adalah Yunho membalas bahwa pria itu mencintainya. Dan semua sudah terselesaikan dengan baik.

_'Aku tidak bisa memberikan apa yang kau inginkan. Aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu, Joongie. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku sendiri. Aku tidak pantas untukmu'._

"_Pabbo_, Yunnie _pabbo_," gumam Jaejoong dengan isakan tangis yang belum mereda. Namun Jaejoong sudah cukup paham bagaimana perasaan pria itu. Ia mengerti Yunho, cukup mengerti dengan sikap _talkless, cool_, dan kearoganan pria itu. Tapi sungguh ini adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar bodoh untuk Yunho lakukan. Memutusinya karena merasa tidak baik untuknya.

_'Bagi Joongie, Yunnie adalah yang terbaik. Joongie hanya ingin Yunnie. Joongie tidak ingin yang lain. Mian, Joongie hanya kesal dan mengatakan benci Yunnie, mianhae :'( '._

Kali ini Yunho langsung membalasnya dengan cepat, tidak seperti pesan pertama yang diabaikannya.

_'Ada pria lain yang mungkin lebih baik dari aku. Aku hanya bisa menyakitimu. Aku tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia, maaf Jae. Maaf, aku bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk menjadi pelabuhanmu'._

Kening Jaejoong terangkat, ia mulai kalang kabut. Jika sudah begini Yunho cukup susah untuk diyakinkan. Tapi ia memang tidak ingin putus dengan Yunho apapun yang terjadi mereka harus tetap bersama-sama.

_'Pokoknya Joongie tidak mau putus! Joongie sayang Yunnie. Sekarang Yunnie di mana?'._

_'Di rumah'._

_'Temui Joongie di samping rumah, Joongie tunggu'._

Jaejoong langsung menyambar tisu yang ada di atas meja nakas, ia bergegas menyapu wajah dan air matanya. Sekilas melihat ke kaca. Buruk sekali, wajahnya kentara kelihatan habis menangis. Ia tidak peduli, biar Yunho tahu bahwa pria itu membuatnya menangis sedemikian rupa.

Segera Jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya dan berlari menuruni anak tangga, kemudian membuka pintu belakang rumahnya untuk menemui Yunho di samping rumah. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Ia ingin memeluk Yunho dengan erat. Dan menyatakan Yunho adalah miliknya.

.

.

.

Yunho mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Ia membaca pesan Jaejoong. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Tadi, ia langsung pulang dan mengikuti mobil yang membawa Jaejoong sampai ke rumah. Ia tidak peduli dengan teman-temannya yang memohon untuknya tetap tinggal. Dan Yoochun yang baru datang bertanya sesuatu untuk laporan. Ia tidak menggubrisnya.

Yang ada dalam otak Yunho saat itu hanya Jaejoong dan siapa pria yang bersama kesayangannya. Ketika ia melihat wajah Jaejoong yang tersenyum saat menuruni mobil si pria, Yunho merasa dirinya tidak berguna untuk Jaejoong. Itu kenapa ia meminta putus dari Jaejoong. Ia merasa buruk menjadi seorang kekasih. Sehingga Jaejoong bisa tersenyum pada pria lainnya.

Selama beberapa detik ia memejamkan matanya. Ia memang lelah, sangat lelah ditambah sikap Jaejoong tadi. Itu juga memacu untuknya berkata putus pada Jaejoong. Mungkin tanpa pria itu sebagai kekasihnya hidupnya bisa normal kembali. Tapi, ia tidak tega dengan Jaejoong, hatinya juga sakit sekali dengan bersikap begini.

Yunho menghela napas, kemudian beranjak dari kursi meja belajarnya. Ia akan menemui Jaejoong di samping rumah mereka. Kakinya melangkah cukup lebar. Ia ingin segera sampai ke sana dan melihat bagaimana Jaejoong.

Ketika ia sampai di samping rumah dan membuka pagar penghubung rumahnya dan Jaejoong. Yunho melihat Jaejoong sudah berada di sana. Ia merasa lebih buruk melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang kacau.

"Yunnie," panggil Jaejoong dengan suara manja seperti biasa dan sedikit bergetar.

Jaejoong langsung memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Ia hanya diam, tanpa membalas pelukan Jaejoong. Perasaannya sebagai seorang _seme _terasa tercoreng karena melukai hati kesayangannya. Ia memejamkan mata. Ya Tuhan, ia benar-benar keterlaluan dan hanya memikirkan diri sendiri. Ia egois. Tapi ia tidak ingin mengakui itu secara langsung.

"Joongie sayang Yunnie, jangan tinggalkan Joongie. Joongie tidak mau Yunnie meninggalkan Joongie," ucap Jaejoong sambil terisak.

Yunho perlahan membalas pelukan Jaejoong. Merengkuh lebih ke dalam tubuh Jaejoong dan menjawabnya, "_Ne_, Joongie."

"Joongie sayang Yunnie, tapi Yunnie tidak sayang Joongie," Jaejoong mengatakannya dengan suara parau bergetar.

"Yunnie sayang Joongie," sahut Yunho, ia membelai punggung Jaejoong, menenangkan tangisan si kesayangan.

"Jangan tinggalkan Joongie."

"_Ne_, Boongie."

"Janji, Yunnie harus janji tidak meninggalkan Joongie," Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mata bengkaknya.

Yunho mengangguk singkat, "Aku janji."

"Unnggh, Yunnie jahat," kelegaan langsung dirasakan Jaejoong saat Yunho mengatakan pria itu menyayanginya dan berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkannya. Jaejoong lega sekali, dirinya tidak putus dengan Yunho.

"_Mianhae_, Boo," ujar Yunho dan menghapus jejak air mata Jaejoong di pipinya.

"Jangan jahat sama Joongie lagi," bibir Jaejoong mempout dengan imut, pandangannya juga menatap penuh tuntut Yunho.

"Hmm, iya Boo," sahut Yunho singkat.

Perasaan Yunho cukup membaik karena berbaikan dengan Jaejoong. Ia mengeratkan pelukan pada pinggang ramping si kesayangan. Ia tidak ingin Jaejoong diambil orang lain. Mungkin dalam sikapnya tadi ada kecemburuan yang mempengaruhi. Ia tidaklah sedewasa tampilan yang ia lihatkan pada orang-orang. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya egois.

"Yunnie, Joongie sayang Yunnie," ucap Jaejoong dengan lembut dan menyandarkan kepala di bahunya.

"Aku juga," sahut Yunho singkat.

"Juga apa?" Tanya Jaejoong, sedikit menggoda Yunho dan ingin memastikan sekali lagi bahwa Yunho memang menyayanginya.

"Sayang Joongie," jawab Yunho dan mengacak lembut rambut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Yunho. Dieratkannya pelukan mereka dan meresapi _moment _yang seperti sekarang. Kakaknya pernah bilang dalam sebuah hubungan bertengkar memang sering terjadi. Dan sekarang dirinya sudah menghadapi hal itu, bahkan ingin putus. Jaejoong bersyukur dan sangat lega kalau hubungannya baik-baik saja sekarang.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Jaejoong lari pagi keliling taman komplek perumahan bersama dengan Junsu dan juga Junho. Ia sudah membuat janji pada Junsu untuk berlari pagi setiap hari minggu. Mereka sudah mengitari taman sebanyak 2 kali, sambil mengobrol.

Junho menanyakan tentang apa yang terjadi padanya tadi malam. Dan akhirnya ia pun menceritakan semua yang terjadi tadi malam. Bisa dikatakan sekarang ia curhat pada kedua orang kembar tapi beda ini.

"Jadi Yunho itu kekasihmu?" Junho bertanya, pria itu menuju bangku panjang dan mendudukinya.

"Iya, dia kekasihku," jawab Jaejoong sambil mengikuti pergerakan pria itu bersama dengan Junsu.

"Yunho _Hyung _tampan sekali, _Hyung_. Kau pasti akan cocok jika bertemu dengannya," ujar Junsu, pernyataan teman sejak kecilnya ini membuat Jaejoong bangga memiliki kekasih seperti Yunho.

"Oh ya? Aku jadi tidak sabar bertemu dengannya," Junho menegak air mineralnya, tapi beberapa detik kemudian pria itu menyambung perkataannya, "Tampan bukan jaminan untuk bahagia."

Kening Jaejoong tertaut sempurna. Ia tidak mengerti maksud Junho, sama halnya dengan Jaejoong, Junsu juga tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Kakaknya itu.

"Maksudnya apa, Junho?" Tanya polos Jaejoong.

"Begini Joongie, aku bukannya ingin membuatmu merasa galau. Tapi menurutku, kau terlalu naif dalam berhubungan dengannya. Kau tahu, jika seandainya kau membiarkan kalian putus tadi malam, itu akan semakin menarik," Junho terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi horor Jaejoong yang lucu.

"Yaak _Hyung_, kau bodoh atau apa? Tentu saja jika Jaejoongie putus dari Yunho _Hyung_, dunia bagaikan runtuh, sejak jatuh cinta pada pandangan kedua dengan Yunho _Hyung_, dunia Joongie hanya Yunho _Hyung _saja. Mana bisa kau mengatakan semakin menarik jika mereka putus," Junsu mengomeli Junho. Wajah kesal dengan sang Kakak sangat jelas terlihat pada tampang imut Junsu.

Jika Junsu imut maka berbanding terbalik dengan Junho. Meskipun mereka kembar, Junho lebih _manly _dibandingkan Junsu. Junho memiliki wajah tampan, tinggi yang proporsional untuk seorang pria. Sedangkan Junsu, pria imut itu memiliki perbedaan tinggi 10 cm dengan Junho. Kontras sekali bukan?

Junho berdecak menanggapi perkataan Junsu, "Kau tidak tahu, seorang pria akan mempertahankan cintanya jika dia benar-benar cinta. Tentu saja dia tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Dari situ seharusnya Jaejoongie bisa mengetesnya."

"Tapi dia mengatakan tidak pantas untukku dan ingin aku bahagia," Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia memproses dengan baik maksud perkataan Junho.

"Itu mudah sekali, aku juga bisa beralasan seperti itu jika ingin memutusi kekasihku. Itu hanya pengalihan saja. Agar kau memandangnya sangat baik dan mungkin dia perhatian denganmu, tergantung setiap orang yang mengartikannya," sahut Junho santai, seolah sangat mengerti watak setiap pria.

"Tapi kami tidak jadi putus, kami berbaikan kembali, dia menyayangiku, iish Junho menyebalkan," Jaejoong berdecak pelan, ia kesal dengan Junho yang menilai Yunho seperti itu.

"Yunho _Hyung _bukan pria yang seperti itu, Junho _Hyung_. Yunho _Hyung _itu jenius, dia pintar, tidak banyak bicara, tidak mungkin Yunho _Hyung _seorang _playboy_!" Junsu ingin sekali memukul lengan Junho jika tidak terhalang oleh Jaejoong yang berada di tengah.

Jaejoong mengangguk membenarkan Junsu, "Benar kata Junsu, Yunho tidak seperti itu. Aku akan mengenalkannya padamu nanti."

"Sekarang saja Joongie, biar Junho _Hyung _bisa melakban mulutnya sendiri."

"Yunho masih tidur, tadi pagi dia bangun sebentar kemudian tidur lagi, dia kelelahan," ucap Jaejoong dan tersipu malu.

"Iish kalian sama saja, aku katakan pada kalian berdua, cinta boleh asal pakai logika. Logika dan cinta kalian diseimbangkan, jangan cuma cinta saja. _Jja_, kita kembali ke rumah," Junho berdiri terlebih dahulu setelah mengatakan kata-kata super bak motivator.

Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya, ia paham sekali maksud Junho yang menyinggungnya itu. Ia pun hanya bisa mengikuti langkah kaki pria itu. Sesekali berbisik-bisik kecil dengan Junsu.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak hari yang menegangkan itu. Kali ini Jaejoong dibuat kesal untuk kesekian kalinya oleh Yunho. Ia sangat kesal dengan pria itu. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Yunho ke rumah Yoochun tanpa memberitahunya. Lalu, kemarin Yunho _hang out _bersama teman-temannya dan lagi-lagi tidak memberitahunya. Jika ia tidak mengirimi pesan teks pada Yunho, pria itu mungkin tidak akan mengatakan bahwa sedang _hang out_ dengan temannya.

Jaejoong tidak melarang ataupun membatasi Yunho ingin berhubungan atau berteman dengan siapa saja. Walau sejatinya ia tidak menyukai trio iri itu sebagai teman Yunho. Tapi ia menghormati Yunho. Namun, nampaknya Yunho sudah semakin larut dengan kesenangannya.

Jaejoong kesal sekali, lebih kesal dari sebelumnya. Hari ini pria itu berjanji untuk mengajaknya kencan, lagi. Akan tetapi hingga saat ini, ia tidak melihat batang hidung Yunho sama sekali. Padahal ini sudah lewat 30 menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan Yunho untuk menjemputnya di rumah. Ia lihat-lihat, mobil Audy pria itu juga tidak ada di garasi rumahnya.

Ke mana pria itu pergi? Itu lah pikiran yang kini bersarang di kepala Jaejoong. Ia kesal sekali, sangat-sangat kesal. Jaejoong pun mengambil ponsel yang masih bertukar dengan Yunho. Ia mengetikan pesan teks.

_'Yunnie di mana?'._

Tidak lama balasan pesan teksnya diterimanya.

_'Maaf Boongie, aku lagi di luar rumah. Maaf, kencan kita jadi batal'._

Dengan mudahnya pria itu mengatakan kencan mereka batal. Tidak bisa Jaejoong terima, ia sedih sekaligus marah sekali.

_'Dengan siapa? Masih lama?'._

Yunho membalas pesannya dengan cepat.

_'Dengan Yoochun dan yang lainnya. Maaf Boongie, aku pikir akan sebentar saja dengan Yoochun, jadi aku pergi dengan Yoochun tadi'._

Ingin sekali Jaejoong mengenyahkan ponsel yang ia pegang dan mencincang-cincangnya agar rata. Ia marah sekali. Yunho seolah sengaja mengabaikannya. Ia pun berpikir yang tidak-tidak lagi, mengingat itu ia ingin kembali menangis. Tapi tidak, itu tidak boleh. Ia juga teringat pesan Junho minggu kemarin. Kali ini, ia ingin mencoba saran Junho. Dengan perasaan deg-degan luar biasa Jaejoong mengetikan pesan teks pada Yunho. Sejenak ia membaca berulang-ulang pesannya. Ini sesuatu yang sangat membuatnya berdebar, dengan perasaan emosi yang bercampur aduk.

Perasaannya mulai menjadi ragu-ragu. Tapi Jaejoong segera menepisnya, ia memang takut kehilangan Yunho. Tapi benar, ia harus menjalankan logika dalam cinta. Sekali-kali ia harus mencoba mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Yunho yang sebenarnya dan bagaimana reaksi pria itu jika ia mengirimkan pesan teks ini.

_'Jung Yunho, lebih baik kita break!'_.

.

.

.

_**Next ?**_

EYD ga beraturan, Typo dimana" -bow-.

Naah, untuk yang meminta mereka putus di chap kemarin sorry, konsepnya emang kek gini kok, tapi bukan berarti Jae nista -_- . Ga pernah mikir buat nistain JJ. Karena ini aku cuma mengembangkan sedikit dari cerita di RP :3 .

Yang nebak dari trio iri, salah dong yaa ~ -ditabok-.

Untuk **909596 **~ apa kamu indonesian ? Bukannya ga ngerti Englishnya. Tapi aku cuma penasaran, yesterday you mix english with melayu, di sana kadang saya merasa bingung. Just confuse xD .

Untuk yang tidak suka dengan FF ini, aku sudah memberikan warning. Kalau masih baca, tanggung sendiri. Jangan buat rusuh di rumah aku ya ~ .

**Thank For Reading and Reviews.**

**With Love ~ .**

**Misscel ^^.**

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

Title : The Handsome Fatal.

Author : U Know Who.

Cast : DBSK and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Fluff, bit humor gagal.

Lenght : The series, 12.

**Warning : Boy x Boy, DLDR. No Bash, No Wars, No Flame. Kritik yang membangun sangat bermanfaat.**

**Attention : Sweet Jaejoong! Cool Yunho! Ga suka go back! I'm WARNING you guys! Dont make 'rusuh' in my home!.**

**©Misscel.**

_Check it..._

Jemari tegas Yunho langsung membuka simbol pesan teks di _touch screen_ ponsel. Ia membaca pesan yang dikirimkan oleh kesayangan. Mata musang miliknya langsung mendelik, jantungnya langsung bereaksi memacu sangat cepat. Yunho menggeleng pelan, ia tidak percaya bahwa Jaejoong akan mengirimkan pesan ini padanya.

Berulang-ulang kali Yunho membaca, ia paham dengan pasti maksud kata _break _yang diungkapkan Jaejoong. Bagi Yunho mungkin _break _itu hanya beristirahat, tapi bagi Jaejoong _break _adalah putus dalam berhubungan. Ia menggeleng pelan, jarinya gemetar mengetikan kata demi kata pada ponselnya, lalu ia mengirimkannya segera.

_'Boongie, kenapa berkata begitu? Aku tidak ingin break!'._

Astaga, rasanya gugup sekali dirasakan Yunho. Ia bahkan tidak sabar menanti jawaban Jaejoong. Bagaimana bisa ia diputusi Jaejoong? Tidak bisa ia bayangkan jika melewati hari-hari tanpa pria itu yang seperti istri terus mencerocos padanya. Tidak. Yunho tidak bisa membiarkan Jaejoong lepas darinya.

Terlebih, ia tahu beberapa orang yang mengincar Jaejoong dekat dengan komplek perumahannya. Kembaran Junsu yang baru dikenalkan padanya minggu lalu, menurut Yunho juga memiliki perasaan pada Jaejoong. Sial, membayangkan itu saja membuat kepala Yunho berasap, dan aura merah terang jika bisa terlihat akan menjadi _background _yang sangat tidak mengenakan untuk siapa saja yang melihat.

Ponselnya berdering, Jaejoong membalas.

_'Kenapa tidak mau? Aku tidak berharga untukmu, lebih baik kita break saja'._

Yunho mendesah pelan, benar-benar emosinya membludak sekarang. Ia tidak ingin putus dari Jaejoong. Tidak ingin kehilangan Jaejoong yang sangat ia sayangi.

_'Pokoknya tidak, Boongie. Aku akan segera menjemputmu sekarang, kita akan pergi kencan!'_

Segera Yunho beranjak dari kursi yang ada di depan ruangan dosen pembimbing Yoochun dan teman-temannya yang lain. Yoochun menatap heran Yunho, pria itu menautkan kening bingung. Jelas Yoochun bingung, pasalnya sekarang raut wajah temannya itu terlihat tidak seperti biasanya.

"Yun, kau mau ke mana?" Tegur Sunghee yang juga menyadari pergerakan Yunho.

"Aku ada kencan dengan Jaejoong," sahut Yunho, ia menatap Yoochun, cukup sangat kesal.

Sangat wajar jika Yunho marah dan kesal dengan Yoochun, sekarang. Jika saja pria itu tidak ke rumahnya dan mengajaknya ke kampus untuk minta temani dosen pembimbingnya, tentu saja kejadian Jaejoong minta _break _tidak akan terjadi.

Tadinya ia pikir, akan sebentar saja menemani Yoochun ke kampus. Tapi tidak disangkanya bahwa teman-temannya yang lain juga ada di kampus. Beberapa temannya juga ingin menemui dosen pembimbing mereka, ada juga yang satu dosen dengan Yoochun.

Sungguh ini semua tidak direncanakannya. Ia sendiri juga tidak ingin ini terjadi. Namun, Yoochun mengatakan sangat gugup karena pertama kali akan menghadap dosen pembimbingnya. Di situ Yunho meras tidak tega. Maka dari itu ia mau menemani Yoochun. Tapi naas, kesayangannya malah terasa terabaikan seperti ini. Yang ada dalam benak Yunho sekarang adalah menemui Jaejoong dan meyakinkan lagi si kesayangan atas cintanya.

"Kau bisa berkencan lain kali, Yun," Yoochun menarik pergelangan tangan Yunho.

Ya ampun, ini benar-benar menguji Yunho. Musang Yunho menatap lekat Yoochun, ia ingin membalas ucapan temannya itu tapi Ye Ji mendahuluinya dengan cepat.

"Benar kata Chunnie, lagi pula apa bagusnya pacarmu yang hanya anak SMA itu, dia tidak akan mengerti kesibukanmu juga memahami dirimu dengan baik."

Kuping Yunho serasa memanas mendengar celaan yang tertuju pada Jaejoong. Selama ini ia memang lebih memilih berdiam diri jika teman-temannya mengejek Jaejoong. Ia hanya meng_handle _dari sisi Jaejoong, dengan mengatakan agar Jaejoong tidak memikirkan dan tidak meladeni mereka. Kesayangannya sangat penurut apa katanya. Tapi demi apapun, hati Yunho memanas mendengar kata tidak pantas yang berulang diucapkan baik Ye Ji, Sunghee atau pun BoA.

Rahang tegasnya mengeras, kedua tangannya juga terkepal erat. Jika ketiganya itu pria, ia tidak peduli lagi meski mereka temannya ataupun sahabatnya sekalipun, ia ingin melemparkan tinjunya satu-satu. Ia pikir jika dibiarkan saja ketiga temannya akan diam dan bersikap lebih dewasa dibanding Jaejoong. Tapi tidak. Mereka malah menjadi-jadi.

"Jaejoong lebih bagus dan indah dari pada apapun. Terlebih jika dibandingkan dengan kalian semua. Jaejoong memiliki pesona, kesabaran dan juga sesuatu yang tidak kalian miliki, yaitu aku," Yunho mengatakannya dengan cukup sangat tegas.

Berharap jika ketiga gadis yang ia tahu menyukainya itu dapat mengerti bahwa ia memilih Jaejoong apa adanya. Sangat kentara ketiga gadis itu memasang wajah syok luar biasa. Wajah BoA langsung ditekuk dan kesal. Sunghee pucat pasi karena mendengar perkataan Yunho yang blak-blakan. Lalu Ye Ji, gadis itu memegangi kepalanya seolah berdenyut dengan kencang.

"Yun, kami tidak bermaksud..."

"Berhentilah mengatai kekasihku dengan kata yang tidak-tidak. Kalian hanya iri padanya karena dia kekasihku, tidakkah aku sudah cukup untuk berteman dengan kalian, atau kalian ingin aku menjauhi kalian?"

Yunho memotong kalimat yang akan di ucapkan BoA. Gadis itu langsung terdiam, apa lagi musang Yunho yang menyala. Bahkan Yoochun saja tidak berani melirik pada Yunho.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Yunho langsung bergegas pergi dari teman-temannya. Jika boleh jujur, ia belum puas mengeluarkan emosi dan uneg-uneg yang tertampung untuk ketiga gadis itu. Tapi ia berharap mereka bisa mengerti maksudnya. Jika ke depannya mereka masih bersikap sama pada Jaejoong, ia tidak segan-segan untuk menegur mereka lagi atau ia akan menjauhi ketiga gadis itu. Demi Jaejoong.

Yunho cukup sadar ia selama ini bagaikan mengabaikan Jaejoong. Tapi sungguh, bukan begitu maksudnya. Ia merasa buruk jika Jaejoong marah-marah atau merajuk padanya. Ia bagaikan seorang _seme _gagal yang hanya bisa menyakiti hati kekasihnya. Namun, dibalik semua itu Yunho memiliki alasan, bukan sengaja mengabaikan kesayangannya.

.

.

.

Yunho bergegas turun dari mobilnya yang sengaja tidak dibawa masuk ke dalam garasi. Ia berlari kecil menuju ke rumah Jaejoong. Beberapa kali Yunho menekan bell, pintu utama belum terbuka. Ia mengecek ponselnya yang milik Jaejoong. Tidak ada pesan teks balasan dari Jaejoong. Hatinya bergemuruh hebat, ia menarikan jemarinya untuk mengetik pesan dan mengirimkannya.

_'Boongie, aku ada di depan rumahmu, Jja kita kencan'._

Sambil menunggu pesan balasan dari Jaejoong, Yunho terus memencet bell rumah. Hingga akhirnya, Ibu Jaejoong membukakannya pintu dan menatapnya heran dengan mata membesar.

"Kau kenapa Yunho? Seperti habis dikejar anjing Junsuie saja," Ibu Jaejoong memperhatikan penampilan Yunho yang sedikit tidak biasa. Yunho sekarang terlihat cukup panik dengan wajah khawatir yang tidak bisa disembunyikan. Biasanya pembawaan Yunho sangat santai dan tenang.

"Jaejoongie ada di mana _Eomonim_?" Tanya Yunho langsung, ia lupa untuk beramah tamah dan berbasa-basi pada calon mertuanya.

"Jaejoongie? Dia pergi 15 menit yang lalu dengan teman sekolahnya, Junsu dan Junho juga ikut dengannya. Tadi mereka di sini mengobrol dengan Joongie sebelum teman sekolahnya datang dan mengajak ke luar rumah," jawab Ibu Jaejoong, sangat jelas bersama detail kejadian.

Yunho mendesah pelan, ia menatap Hyekyo, Ibu Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan Hyekyo sendiri, "Terima kasih _Eomonim_, jika dia sudah pulang, tolong sampaikan padanya untuk membalas pesan teksku."

Nah, sekarang Hyekyo paham duduk masalahnya. Ibu dua anak itu mengerti kenapa Yunho mencari seperti ini, "Kalian bertengkar?"

Mendapati pertanyaan itu Yunho cukup tergagap ia menyunggingkan senyuman canggung, "Sedikit salah paham, aku akan mencarinya _Eomonim_."

Hyekyo mengangguk singkat, Yunho segera berlalu dari depannya. Wanita itu terkekeh pelan, sebelum masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan berlari-lari kecil mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di sofa ruang tengah tadi. Hyekyo akan menghubungi Taehee, kemudian setiap waktu anak-anak mereka tidak berada di rumah. Kedua Ibu itu akan menggosip seputar anak mereka dan hubungan yang dijalani keduanya. Kedua Ibu itu menyebut aktivitas mereka adalah _Gosip Mama's_.

.

.

.

Setelah berkeliling taman komplek, Yunho tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Jaejoong di sana. Ia pun memutar otaknya, sesekali mata musangnya menatap ponselnya yang tidak bergetar sedikitpun. Jaejoong tidak membalas pesannya.

Ia semakin frustasi dan ketakutan kehilangan Jaejoong. Jika seminggu yang lalu ia memutusi Jaejoong karena merasa tidak pantas, maka kali ini Yunho tidak berpikir demikian. Ia sadar dengan penuh jika tanpa Jaejoong, hidupnya terasa _flat_. Dan ia sangat sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Jaejoong yang mewarnai hari-harinya.

Yunho mengusap kasar wajahnya, ia mengambil ponsel yang dipasang kelinci genit icon Line itu. Segera ia melakukan panggilan ke nomor ponselnya sendiri yang masih dengan ID name _'My Handsome Fatal'_.

Sambungan telpon terhubung. Ia menunggu Jaejoong mengangkat telponnya. Kegelisahan dan gugup menjadi-jadi, hingga akhirnya ia mendengar suara si kesayangan.

"_Eoh?_" Jaejoong mengangkat telponnya, nada suara Jaejoong juga cukup ketus.

"Boongie, kau di mana sekarang?" Tanya Yunho, ia memaklumi dengan sangat bahwa Jaejoong sedang marah.

"_Di mana saja, apa pedulimu, Yun?_" Tanya balik Jaejoong.

Sial, Yunho tidak menyangka Jaejoong bisa memanggilnya hanya dengan namanya saja.

"Yun?"

"_Eoh, Yunho. Lalu apa lagi?_"

"Astaga Boongie, aku tidak ingin kita _break_, Sayang. Sekarang kau di mana, katakan padaku," ujar Yunho, nada bicaranya tidak sedikitpun meninggi pada Jaejoong.

"_Kenapa harus mengatakan padamu? Kau saja tidak mengatakan padaku ke mana kau pergi, dengan siapa. Urusi saja urusanmu yang penting bersama trio centil yang menyukaimu itu._"

"Tapi aku hanya menyukaimu, Kim Jaejoong. Aku tidak akan bersikap seperti itu lagi, _Kitten_."

"_Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya!_"

"Tentu sa..." Yunho melongo hebat, ia melihat layar ponsel. Jaejoong menutup telponnya dengan sangat tidak elite.

Ia mendesah, ini sungguh membuat hatinya bagaikan di gurun pasir. Kekeringan, kerontang dan sengsara bagaikan kekosongan langsung menelusup hatinya yang terdalam. Yunho memukul stirnya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana lagi.

Jaejoong sepertinya keras hati untuk _break _atau putus darinya. Ia tidak ingin itu terjadi. Jika ia bisa mengulang waktu ia ingin memperbaiki semuanya dari awal lagi. Ya Tuhan, ia serasa ingin menangis, dadanya sesak dan membuatnya tidak sanggup untuk membayangkan jika ia putus dengan Jaejoong.

Segera Yunho memutar arahnya, kembali ke komplek perumahannya. Ia akan menunggu Jaejoong di rumah. Ia tidak tahu ke mana kesayangannya kini berada. Dan opsi yang ia punya hanya itu. Menunggu.

.

.

.

Ketika Yunho tiba di rumah, ia melihat motor skuter Yoochun masih terparkir rapi di depan rumahnya. Ia memasukan mobil ke dalam garasi. Mengingat Yoochun, emosinya membludak. Tapi apa lah arti semua itu, tidak ada gunanya menyalahkan orang lain. Jika ia tidak menerima ajakan Yoochun, tentu saja semua tidak begini. Yunho hanya mencoba untuk tidak melibatkan orang lain dalam kasus yang ia hadapi sekarang.

Ia turun dari mobilnya, dan bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah. Mulutnya sedikit menganga melihat pria berdahi lebar di atas rata-rata itu tengah duduk dengan Changmin yang bermain _gadget_. Jadi Yoochun sudah kembali dari kampus?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Chun?" Tanya Yunho blak-blakan. _Mood_nya sedang tidak bagus, sudah jelas itu diketahui Yoochun dari awal. Seharusnya pria itu langsung kembali ke rumahnya setelah dari kampus dan mengambil skuternya yang terparkir di depan rumahnya.

"Menunggumu, Yun," jawab Yoochun singkat.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu," sahut Yunho dan melirik malas Yoochun.

"Aku mengerti, _Dude_. Tapi aku merasa harus bertanggung jawab, aku pikir Jaejoong marah padamu," Yoochun sedikit berdeham di akhir kalimatnya. Cukup paham akan reaksi Yunho tadi adalah gambaran nyata sikap Yoochun.

Sejenak kening Yunho mengkerut, kemudian musangnya mengedar pada Changmin yang entah kenapa malah tertawa. Yunho sangat hafal sikap adik _evil_nya itu. Ia tidak tertarik pada pernyataan Yoochun, tapi lebih pada sikap Changmin.

"Min, kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Yunho dan duduk di samping sang adik yang meletakan _gadged_nya di atas meja.

"Lucu sekali, tadi Min dengar _Umma _mengatakan Jaejoongie _Nuna _mencampakan _Hyung_, hahaha _Umma _tertawa kencang sekali saat mengatakan itu, jadi kupikir itu sangat lucu, kemudian aku menceritakannya pada Yoochun _Hyung_, dan pada teman-temanku yang lain, dan _Hyung _tahu? Mereka semua tertawa karena itu," jawab polos Changmin sambil tertawa geli mengingat ekspresi lucu teman-temannya yang tertawa walaupun tidak mengerti maksud arti dicampakan.

Mulut Yunho menganga lebar mendengar ocehan adiknya. Sial, Ibunya bukan bersimpatik malah menertawakannya. Dan lagi, astaga adiknya menyebar sesuatu yang memalukan untuknya. Apa lagi Changmin bilang menceritakan itu pada Yoochun. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa saja yang dipikirkan temannya itu.

"Santai saja Yun, aku paham bagaimana diposisimu, dulu. Itu kenapa aku bilang ingin membantumu setidaknya semua berawal dari aku. Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki janji kencan dengan Jaejoongie, jadi aku memaksamu untuk menemaniku ke kampus," ujar Yoochun cukup ragu mengatakan ini. Aura yang ke lur dari tubuh Yunho sangat kelam. Lebih dari aura berwarna merah yang berarti marah.

Selama beberapa detik Yunho memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak ingin berpikir terlalu banyak tentang apa yang Changmin katakan atau hal tentang dirinya yang ditertawakan Ibunya. Yang terpenting untuknya sekarang hanya Jaejoong. Ia ingin membuktikan sendiri pada Jaejoong bahwa ia mencintai Jaejoong dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Tidak perlu, Chun. Aku akan mengatasinya sendiri, kembalilah ke rumahmu," ucap Yunho dan beranjak dari sofa. Ia ingin menenangkan kepala dan hatinya terlebih dahulu, sebelum mencari cara agar Jaejoong menarik kata _break _yang terucap. Ya ampun, kepalanya berdenyut sakit membayangkan dan memikirkan itu.

Ia cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam ruang tengah dan menaiki anak tangga. Changmin dan Yoochun melongo melihat tingkah Yunho yang bagaikan kekurangan cairan seperti iklan pada beberapa minuman. Persis sekali seperti itu, dengan wajah lesu tanpa semangat.

.

.

.

Sudah jam 8 malam, Jaejoong belum tiba juga di rumah. Yunho selalu memperhatikan jendela kamarnya dan memantau kedatangan Jaejoong. Tapi, nyaris dua jam ia duduk di depan jendela dan mondar-mandir balkon kamarnya, si kesayangan belum tiba.

Perasaannya campur aduk jadi satu. Khawatir mulai menjadi-jadi. Ia mengetikan pesan lagi pada Jaejoong. Sedari tadi ia mencoba menghubungi dan mengirim pesan, tapi nihil. Sejak Jaejoong memutus panggilan telponnya tadi, nomor miliknya yang sekarang menjadi ponsel Jaejoong, tidak aktif. Ia gelisah sekali. Sangat gelisah, hingga melewatkan makan malam karena saking tidak berselera dan semangatnya.

Yunho pun membuka situs SNS, ia berharap Jaejoong ada di sana. Tapi tidak, ia melihat _wall _dari akun Jaejoong, tidak ada satu pun status update milik kesayangannya sejak siang tadi. Ia memijit pelipisnya. Seumur-umur ini kali pertamanya ia berpacaran. Dan ini juga kali pertamanya merasa seperti terombang-ambing tidak jelas.

Ia kembali ke akunnya, kemudian menuliskan status.

_'Sorry about my promises, sorry for being a big mouthed person. Sorry for being a liar, sorry for everytime i make you cry. Sorry.. but i never meant to hurt you'._

.

.

.

_**Next ?**_

EYD ga beraturan, typo di mana" -bow- -sudah di edit maaf kalau masih ada tercecer :D -.

Terima kasih sudah memberikan semangat dan dukungannya :) .

**Thank For Reading and Reviews.**

**With Love ~ .**

**Misscel ^^.**

.

.

.


	13. Chapter 13

Title : The Handsome Fatal.

Author : U Know Who.

Cast : DBSK and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Fluff, bit humor gagal.

Lenght : The series, 13.

**Warning : Boy x Boy, DLDR. No Bash, No Wars, No Flame. Kritik yang membangun sangat bermanfaat.**

**Attention : Sweet Jaejoong! Cool Yunho! Ga suka go back! I'm WARNING you guys! Dont make 'rusuh' in my home!.**

**©Misscel.**

_Check it..._

Jaejoong turun dari mobil Junho dan Junsu. Setelah tadi mereka dari sebuah _coffee shop_. Ia segera memasuki halaman rumahnya tanpa menoleh kepada mobil Junho yang sedang memasuki halaman rumahnya. Hari ini ia merasa terhibur dengan ketiga temannya itu.

Ia kesal sekali pada Yunho. Sangat kesal, karena pria itu mengabaikannya di waktu kencan. Namun mendapati respon Yunho yang seperti sedang panik, tak ayal membuat hatinya cukup senang. Tapi, tetap kekesalan itu masih dirasakannya. Ia tidak bisa merasa lega jika Yunho belum memprioritaskannya menjadi yang nomor satu.

Untuk kali ini Jaejoong ingin egois. Ia tidak ingin Yunho mementingkan teman-temannya dibandingkan dirinya. Jadi ia ingin mengajukan syarat jika mereka kembali berbaikan. Ia sudah memikirkannya tadi bersama dengan ketiga temannya. Dan Jaejoong tidak segan-segan untuk benar-benar _break _jika Yunho tidak bisa mengabulkannya.

Sebenarnya, ia juga takut kehilangan Yunho. Tapi ketika Ibu Yunho menelponnya dan mengatakan untuk terus menekan Yunho agar tidak dingin padanya, Jaejoong serasa mendapat dukungan positif dari calon mertua. Cukup sangat mustahil jika ia dan Yunho benar-benar putus sedangkan orang tuanya dan Yunho mengetahui hubungan mereka.

Jaejoong membuka pintu depan rumahnya, sudah jam setengah sembilan malam, ia harus mandi dan bergegas untuk tidur. Tapi sebelumnya ia ingin mencek SNSnya terlebih dahulu. Ponselnya sengaja dimatikan, ia jadi berpikir apa Yunho akan mencarinya ke SNS atau tidak.

Sebagai bentuk usaha dan cinta pria itu padanya. Sudah jelas menurut Jaejoong, Yunho akan mengiriminya pesan teks, atau pria itu menuliskan di _wall_nya berbagai macam sesuatu seperti ia yang biasa galau karena pria itu. Tapi mengingat bagaimana Yunho selama ini dengannya, hal itu menjadi cukup mustahil.

Jaejoong menghela napas, ia menaiki anak tangga dan menuju ke dalam kamarnya. Segera ia ke dalam kamar mandi dan berendam di dalam _bathup_. Ia mengaktifkan ponsel sambil menikmati air hangat yang merendam tubuhnya.

Baru saja ponselnya aktif beberapa pesan langsung masuk. Jaejoong tersenyum simpul, ia membuka pesan dari Yunho.

_'Boongie di mana?'._

_'Boongie, kenapa dimatikan ponselnya?'._

_'Sayang, jangan begini. Aku ingin kita baik-baik saja'._

Jaejoong terkikik geli membaca tiga pesan itu. Ia cukup puas dengan ini. Sekali-kali ia memang harus membuat Yunho paham bagaimana rasanya gelisah karena orang dicintai. Ia juga cukup yakin tentang perasaan Yunho. Hanya saja, ia ingin melihat lebih kesungguhan Yunho padanya, meskipun ia sangat rindu pria itu.

"Sekarang rasanya tidak enak, kan Yunnie?" Gumam Jaejoong sambil menarikan jemarinya di _touch screen._ Ia akan mencek SNSnya, dan mulutnya cukup menganga melihat status Yunho yang ada di deretan atas status lainnya.

Ada dua status yang dituliskan Yunho, yang satu berbahasa inggris, dan yang satu di tag padanya.

_'Kasih, maafkan aku, tiada inginku melukaimu, dan kini kau tinggalkan aku. Hanya dalam hatiku, ku ungkap semua penyesalanku, kini ku ingin di sisimu. Bila ku masih di hatimu, simpan cintaku, kembalilah untukku, ku ingin selalu di sisimu, maafkan lah aku, __**Kitty'Jung Jaejoongie**__'_.

Ya Tuhan, tidak pernah Jaejoong menyangka Yunho bisa bersikap sedemikian romantis dengan mengukir kata-kata yang langsung membuatnya klepek-klepek, dag dig dug deer, ia meleleh seketika membaca status Yunho yang jelas dan sangat pasti tertuju padanya. Ia pun buru-buru meletakkan ponselnya di samping _bathup_, dan menyelesaikan mandinya.

Ia sangat terharu dengan kata-kata Yunho yang tadi. Astaga, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum sedari tadi hingga kini ia sudah menyelesaikan mandinya dan berpakaian lengkap. Jaejoong segera menyambar ponsel yang tadi di letakannya di atas kasur usai dari kamar mandi.

Tangannya kembali berjelajah dan menyukai kiriman Yunho. Sungguh, perasaan ini cukup sulit untuk ia jabarkan seperti apa. Yang sangat Jaejoong ketahui, ia sangat senang, lebih senang dari pada Jiji saat dirayu oleh Yoyo.

Aah, ia jadi tidak sabar untuk berbaikan dengan Yunho. Tapi tentu saja, ia tidak mau melakukannya pertama, ia tidak akan membuka suara dan akan bersikap jual mahal seperti yang Junho katakan. Walau sejatinya Jaejoong tidak sabar untuk bermanja-manja kembali dengan si _Handsome Fatal._

"_Aigoo_, tahan Jaejoong, tahan, tahan!" Peringat Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri, tidak lama setelah ia bergumam demikian ponselnya berdering.

Panggilan telpon dari _'Luv' _yang tidak lain adalah Yunho. Ia menimang-nimang apa harus mengangkat telpon atau tidak. Jika ia mengangkat telponnya, ia pasti akan mudah luluh pada Yunho. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk membiarkannya. Ia menahan tangannya untuk tidak menggeser tombol hijau.

.

.

.

Yunho mendesah pelan, ini panggilan keduanya pada Jaejoong, tapi naas si kesayangan tidak menjawab panggilannya. Ia tadi sangat senang saat Jaejoong menyukai statusnya. Ia berharap banyak kekasihnya itu memberikan komentar. Tapi setelah ia tunggu-tunggu, Jaejoong tidak kunjung memberikan komentar. Ia juga tidak melihat Jaejoong mengupdate status seperti pria itu lakukan seperti biasa.

Ia cukup frustasi didiamkan seperti ini, alasan ia melakukan panggilan adalah meyakinkan Jaejoong, sudah jelas. Ia ingin berbicara dengan Jaejoong. Tapi nihil, Jaejoong sepertinya masih keras kepala. Yunho pun mengacak rambutnya. Ia sejenak berpikir sebelum ke luar dari kamarnya tergesa-gesa.

Yunho tidak tahu, Jaejoong sudah pulang atau tidak. Sekarang sudah jam 9 lewat, ia akan memastikan ke rumah kesayangannya. Sedari tadi ia melihat-lihat tapi Jaejoong memang tidak pulang. Atau bisa saja Jaejoong sudah pulang pada saat ia sedang ke toilet. Entahlah, yang jelas jika Jaejoong belum pulang juga ia akan mencarinya.

Yunho mengetuk pintu depan rumah Jaejoong, ia sangat berharap bahwa Jaejoong lah yang membukakannnya pintu. Tapi itu hanya harapan yang tidak terwujud, karena kali ini yang membukanya adalah Ibu Jaejoong, lagi.

Ia pun menyunggingkan senyum pada calon mertua, kemudian bertanya dengan sangat sopan, "Selamat malam _Eomonim_, apa Jaejoongie sudah pulang?"

Hyekyo mengangguk, sebelum menjawab, "Sudah pulang dari setengah jam'an yang lalu, Yunho. Sekarang sudah malam, besok saja bertemu dengan Joongie."

Yunho sedikit memucat, mendengar yang Hyekyo katakan sama saja seperti ia tengah diusir dari rumah Jaejoong. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum canggung, dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, selain mengangguk.

Hyekyo segera menutup pintu, sedikit mengagetkan Yunho yang masih berada di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia langsung mengelus dadanya karena sikap Hyekyo yang sedikit tidak ramah. Yunho menghela napas, ia mengusap wajahnya. Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi hari ini cukup menguras hatinya.

Yunho melangkahkan kaki kembali ke rumahnya. Ia menatap sekilas balkon kamar Jaejoong. Lampu kamar si kesayangan masih menyala terang. Sejak hari menjelang malam seluruh ruangan di rumah Jaejoong memang terbiasa dinyalakan lampunya. Tapi, kali ini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas tanda-tanda kehidupan yang ada di kamar itu.

Seharusnya tadi ia memperhatikan kamar Jaejoong saja. Tapi kepanikan membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Namun perasaan Yunho sedikit lega, karena Jaejoong sudah kembali, kekhawatirannya sedikit menghilang.

Sejenak Yunho memejamkan matanya. Ia serasa blank untuk berpikir harus bagaimana lagi caranya untuk meyakinkan Jaejoong agar mereka tidak putus. Mungkin tadi ia tidak harus menyuruh Yoochun pulang dan meminta pria itu untuk membantunya. Tapi tidak, ia ingin melakukan sendiri, apa yang ingin ia berikan pada Jaejoong. Ia ingin menunjukan pada Jaejoong bahwa cintanya tulus tanpa sedikitpun dusta.

Dengan gontai Yunho memasuki rumahnya, ia menaiki anak tangga dan kembali ke kamarnya. Yunho mengambil ponselnya, tidak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong. Ia mengetikan pesa teks lagi dan mengirimkan pada Jaejoong.

_'Aku tidak ingin kita bertengkar lagi seperti ini. Aku sayang Boongie'_.

Yunho begitu berharap Jaejoong akan membalasnya tapi selama beberapa menit tidak ada balasan dari Jaejoong. Ia berjalan ke balkon. Ia menatap jendela kamar Jaejoong. Sial sekali, Jaejoong benar-benar serius mengatakan _break_.

Memikirkan itu membuat kepala Yunho berdenyut sakit. Tidak ingin, ia tidak ingin kehilangan Jaejoong. Bagaimanapun ia harus memiliki Jaejoong sebagai miliknya. Ya ampun, sekarang Yunho baru mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi Jaejoong waktu ia mengatakan putus minggu kemarin.

Beginikah rasanya? Sesak, terhimpit, kosong dan begitu hampa. Ia menahan napas sesaat. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya egois lebih dari siapapun. Tapi sungguh ia tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Jaejoong.

Yunho membuka musangnya, sedetik yang lalu entah pencerahan dari mana hinggap di benaknya. Ia tidak tahu ataupun yakin apa Jaejoong akan menyukai caranya ini atau malah membencinya. Ia hanya ingin mencobanya. Jika ini gagal, ia akan mencoba cara lainnya agar Jaejoong kembali padanya.

Segera Yunho mengambil gitar yang tersampir di dinding kamarnya di samping rak buku yang tertata rapi. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan tidak sabar, menuruni tangga dan berlari kecil hingga kini ia sudah tiba tepat di bawah balkon kamar Jaejoong.

Perasaannya sangat gugup. Semua pengharapan bercampuk aduk menjadi satu. Ia juga sadar jika apa yang akan dilakukannya mungkin akan mengganggu orang tua Jaejoong. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin Jaejoong kembali padanya. Ia juga tidak ingin menyalahkan sikap Jaejoong yang mungkin menurut sebagian orang berlebihan. Ia hanya ingin menunjukan bahwa Jaejoong adalah yang paling berharga di dunia ini untuknya.

Dengan memantapkan hatinya Yunho mulai memetik gitarnya dengan hati-hati dan penuh perasaan. Ia mulai memainkan sebuah intro sebelum melantunkan sebuah lagu.

"_Dulu memang aku pernah salah, dan semuanya tlah ku lakukan. Namun, bukan berarti hidup dan cintaku, tak tertuju padamu. Saat ini sejenak dengarkanlah, Sayang, semua itu hanya perjalanan. Dan mungkin aku akan terjatuh lagi, di kesalahan yang sama. Hanya satu inginnya hatiku, hanya satu inginnya cintaku. Terima sebagaimana, adanya diriku dan ku akan tetap mencinta. __**Hanya **__kau yang buatku mengerti, di mana harus ku kembali, saat ku hancur dan terhempas, di kesalahan yang sama._"

.

.

.

_**Next ?**_

EYD ga beraturan, typo di mana" -bow-.

_Song of this fic, Dygta - Maafkan -status Yunho- and Kerispatih - Kesalahan Yang Sama. _

Terima kasih :) .

**Thank For Reading and Reviews.**

**With Love ~.**

**Misscel ^^.**

.

.

.


	14. Chapter 14

Title : The Handsome Fatal.

Author : U Know Who.

Cast : DBSK and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Fluff, bit humor gagal.

Lenght : The series, 14.

**Warning : Boy x Boy, DLDR. No Bash, No Wars, No Flame. Kritik yang membangun sangat bermanfaat.**

**Attention : Sweet Jaejoong! Cool Yunho! Ga suka go back! I'm WARNING you guys! Dont make 'rusuh' in my home!.**

**©Misscel.**

_Check it..._

Nyaris saja Jaejoong terlelap dan berjelajah ke alam mimpinya, tapi tubuhnya langsung menegap saat mendengar suara gitar. Ia cukup terganggu dengan suara yang memang tidak seberapa sampai ke kamarnya. Tapi ia cukup heran dengan orang yang melakukan pekerjaan itu malam-malam begini.

Namun, mulutnya menganga cukup lebar saat mendengar suara berat Yunho yang nyaring melantunkan sebuah lagu. Ia berlari kecil cepat-cepat membuka pintu balkon, kemudian ketika sudah berada di pagar pembatas, ia menundukan kepalanya menatap ke bawah.

Ya Tuhan, rasa-rasanya Jaejoong ingin menjerit histeris melihat si _Handsome Fatal_nya menyanyi sambil mendongak menatap ke arahnya. Ia ingin berteriak seperti para _fans girl_ pada idolanya ketika melakukan konser.

Sungguh, meski dengan cahaya yang remang-remang, ia bisa melihat bagaimana wajah tampan Yunho. Tidak pernah terpikir oleh Jaejoong bahwa Yunho akan melakukan hal semanis ini padanya.

Tadi saja ia cukup terkejut saat Yunho menulis status yang di tag padanya. Bagi beberapa temannya yang melihat, Yunho terlalu berlebihan, atau terlalu gombal dan sebagainya. Akan tetapi bagi Jaejoong sendiri itu sangat manis. Lebih manis dari pada Yunho menciumnya.

Dengan begitu, ia bisa tahu bagaimana Yunho, bagaimana takut dan seriusnya pria itu dengan hubungan mereka. Dan tentu, para teman-temannya yang mengatakan Yunho berlebihan tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi Jaejoong. Ia yang menjalani hubungan dengan Yunho, kekasihnya itu sangat dingin, _talkless _tapi siapa sangka hanya demi dirinya Yunho bisa melakukan hal yang menurut orang lain berlebihan.

Oh tidak! Tentu, yang demikian itu bukan lah berlebihan. _It's too over sweet. _Itu sebuah ungkapan perasaan terdalamnya yang tidak ingin kehilangan Jaejoong. Lagi pula, ada pepatah bilang _diam-diam menghanyutkan_. Mungkin sebagian orang bisa seperti itu. Dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menebak sikap seseorang.

Terlebih dengan Yunho yang menyanyikan lagu padanya ini. Sempat terbesit di benaknya saja tidak pernah Yunho melakukan itu. _Pride _Yunho terlalu tinggi. Melakukan hal yang menurut orang lain konyol akan menurunkan _pride _yang tinggi itu. Tapi Yunho melakukannya, suka rela atas keinginannya sendiri.

Tidak ada lagi alasan Jaejoong untuk mendiamkan Yunho. Dengan sikap Yunho yang menurutnya cukup membuktikan pria itu memang mencintainya seserius ini dan usaha yang dilakukan Yunho agar hubungan mereka kembali sudah lebih dari cukup.

Apa lagi hatinya sudah klepek-klepek lagi pada Yunho. Ia langsung luluh lantak dan melupakan sisa kekesalan yang ada. Kedua tangannya bahkan kini di tangkup dua dan di tempelkan di pipi sebelah kanannya. Pandangan mata Jaejoong juga sudah berkilau-kilau penuh dengan cinta.

Yunho nya begitu _gentle_, sungguh ia baru tahu sisi Yunho yang begitu, bukan hanya Yunho yang _cool_! Dan meskipun Yunho seperti ini atau _cool_, ia akan tetap mencintai pria itu, walau banyak yang mengatakan Yunho berlebihan sekali. Mungkin saja sebagian iri, karena tidak pernah mendapat keromantisan dari kekasihnya yang dingin.

Teman sebangkunya juga mencibirnya tadi lewat pesan teks. Tapi dengan bangga Jaejoong membalas, bahwa itu sebuah sesuatu yang harus ia pamerkan. Kekasihnya mencintainya, menunjukan pada semua orang bahwa Yunho mencintainya tanpa sedikitpun malu walau sejatinya Yunho itu _talkless_. Ia juga menantang si gadis yang mengatakan itu, agar kekasihnya bisa menunjukan cinta pada seluruh orang, apa kekasih gadis itu berani atau cuma bisa berduaan saja.

Yunho selesai melantunkan lagunya, pandangan pria itu menatapnya penuh cinta. Senyuman juga terukir di wajah Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum manis yang malu-malu, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, sebelum membuka mulut hendak berucap sesuatu. Tapi kedua matanya melotot sempurna saat dengan tidak terduga badan Yunho di basahi air.

"_Ummaaaaaaa_," pekik Jaejoong dengan wajah yang berubah menjadi kesal. Ia segera berlari turun ke bawah. Benar-benar Ibunya merusak suasana romantis yang baru terbangun. Ia menuju ke belakang rumahnya, memang benar di sana ada Ibunya dengan ember kosong yang baru saja di guyurkan pada Yunho.

"Apa yang _Umma _lakukan pada Yunnie?" Sambar Jaejoong langsung, ia menatap kesal Ibunya yang dengan polos menatapnya.

Pakaian Yunho kini setengah basah. Tapi pria itu masih bisa menyunggingkan senyum padanya. Jaejoong ingin sekali menuntut jelas sang Ibu atas tindakan pada Yunho. Tapi ia hanya bisa mendengus kesal saat Ibunya menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ini sudah malam, dan suaranya cukup mengganggu, dari pada telinga _Umma _sakit lebih baik _Umma _hentikan saja, dan lagi tadinya _Umma _pikir Yunho orang mabuk yang tengah mengamen di samping rumah kita. Itu kan menakutkan Jaejoongie."

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya dan menggerak-gerakannya, ia melewati sang Ibu dan menghampiri Yunho yang tetap setia berdiri di sana dengan memegangi gitar yang ikut basah dan senyuman yang tidak redup.

"Boo, _mian_," ujar Yunho ketika ia tiba di depan pria itu.

Jaejoong mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Ia sudah lupa bahwa Yunho membuatnya kesal. Usaha Yunho untuk meyakinkan dan membuktikan cinta padanya berhasil. Ia bahkan sekarang rindu sekali dengan Yunho. "_Ne_, Yunnie. Joongie maafkan Yunnie. Jangan ulangi lagi," sahut Jaejoong.

"_Ne _Boo, tidak akan lagi," ucap Yunho sembari menatap Jaejoong lekat, penuh kelegaan dan kebahagiaan yang menelusup ke dalam hati.

Tentu saja, Yunho bahagia sekali karena caranya ini berhasil membuat Jaejoong memaafkannya. Yunho ingin memeluk Jaejoong, jika seandainya pakaiannya tidak basah dan Ibu Jaejoong tidak menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Jika Yunnie mengulangi lagi, Joongie tidak segan-segan untuk _break _dengan Yunnie," Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan malu-malu. Ia beniat tidak ingin menunda untuk mengeluarkan segala apa yang ingin ia ajukan sebagai syarat pada Yunho. Itu kenapa ia memulai mengatakan seperti ini.

"Tidak lagi, Boongie," sahut Yunho dengan lembut.

"Joongie memiliki syarat untuk Yunnie, apa Yunnie akan memenuhinya?" Jaejoong melirik sedikit ke arah Ibunya yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu belakang. Ia ingin sekali memelototi Ibunya agar segera pergi tanpa mengawasi ia dengan Yunho.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Yunho, sikap irit bicaranya kembali lagi.

"Tunggu sebentar," ujar Jaejoong dan berbalik pada sang Ibu yang sok polos. "_Umma _cepatlah masuk, aku ingin bicara dengan Yunho," Jaejoong sedikit berteriak agar sang Ibu memahami maksudnya yang ingin berdua saja dengan sang kekasih.

Hyekyo mendengus sejenak, sebelum memasuki rumah. Anaknya memang sudah sangat terlihat lupa daratan. Tadi Hyekyo hanya ingin membantu Jaejoong dengan bersikap cukup kasar dengan Yunho. Yang terjadi malah sang Anak membela kekasihnya lagi, Jaejoong memang benar-benar sudah disihir Yunho untuk terus menyukai pria itu. Dan itu bukan masalah untuk Hyekyo, karena Ibu dua orang anak itu sudah mendukung hubungan anaknya dengan sang tetangga sejak awal.

"Nah, Joongie ada beberapa syarat untuk Yunnie," ujar Jaejoong saat yakin Ibunya sudah masuk ke dalam.

"Apa, _Kitten_?" Tanya Yunho, udara malam membuatnya sedikit menggigil.

"Pertama, Joongie ingin Yunnie mengatakan pada Joongie jika Yunnie bepergian, bukan karena Joongie tidak percaya akan Yunnie, tapi lebih karena Joongie yang mengkhawatirkan Yunnie. Jika Yunnie memberitahu Joongie, setidaknya Joongie tidak akan mengkhawatirkan Yunnie," jawab Jaejoong mengajukan syarat pertama.

Yunho mengangguk singkat, mengiyakan syarat dari si kesayangan, "Akan aku ingat."

"Kedua, Yunnie jangan dekat-dekat dengan gadis-gadis itu lagi. Bukan Joongie membatasi pergaulan Yunnie, tapi Joongie cukup marah dengan mereka," bibir Jaejoong mempout, dan menatap Yunho cukup tajam.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum dan menjawab, "Hmm, iya Boongie."

"Awas kalau Yunnie lebih memilih mereka dari pada Joongie seperti minggu lalu, Joongie akan mengamuk mereka," Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya dan memasang wajah horor pada Yunho.

Bukannya takut, Yunho malah terkekeh. Ini yang sangat dirindukannya. Jaejoong yang manis dan manja kepadanya. Yunho begitu gemas dengan tingkah Jaejoong yang ini. Sedikit mendekat Yunho menunduk, kemudian berbisik? "_Je t'aime_, Boongie."

Wajah Jaejoong langsung memerah, ia malu sekali dan senang sekligus. Ya ampun Yunho manis sekali menurutnya. Ia ingin memeluk tubuh Yunho. Tapi gengsinya masih tinggi, ia ingin Yunho yang memeluknya. Yang bisa Jaejoong katakan untuk membalas ungkapan Yunho hanya, "_Nado_, Yunnie."

Yunho tersenyum lembut. Akhirnya kegalauannya sudah berakhir. Hubungannya dengan Jaejoong kembali. Yunho tidak ingin mengulang semua ini lagi. Rasanya sangat tidak enak dan menyiksa dirinya.

"Ke mana saja kau, _Kitten_?" Tanya Yunho sambil menatap mata besar Jaejoong.

"Eoh? Joongie pergi ke _coffe shop_ bersama Junsu, Junho dan Heechul. Joongie kesal dengan Yunnie jadi ketika Chullie datang Joongie langsung mau diajak ke sana," jelas Jaejoong, bagaikan laporan sang istri tentang kegiatannya pada suami.

"Hmm, lain kali jangan pulang malam-malam," Yunho mengacak lembut rambut almond Jaejoong.

"Iya Yunnie Sayang, uuumm Yunnie, teman Joongie bilang Yunnie berlebihan sekali menuliskan kalimat itu," Jaejoong memasang wajah cemberutnya. Ia teringat perkataan temannya tadi, dan mulai mengadu tentang pandangan orang pada kekasihnya yang, _almost perfect. _

"Yang mana, _Kitten_?" Kening Yunho terangkat, mengingat-ngingat kata yang mana dimaksud Jaejoong.

"Yang Yunnie tag pada Joongie, yang bilang tidak ingin kehilangan Joongie, tidak ingin melukai Joongie, minta maaf sama Joongie, itu," sahut Jaejoong mengingatkan tentang status yang begitu membuatnya merasa dibutuhkan oleh Yunho.

"Oh yang itu, memang mereka bilang aku berlebihan?" Yunho tertawa mengucapkannya. Cukup sadar bahwa dirinya tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu. Tapi itu bukan masalah, asalkan Jaejoong merasa senang, Yunho tidak keberatan melakukan itu. Lagi pula, itu usahanya untuk menaklukan Jaejoong lagi.

Yunho tidak bisa membayangkan jika putus sungguhan dengan Jaejoong. Meski dikatakan berlebihan karena itu, toh Yunho tidak peduli. Selama Jaejoong masih bisa dimilikinya. Terkadang cinta membuat orang berbuat konyol. Dan dirinya hanyalah seorang pria biasa yang ingin menunjukan betapa Jaejoong sangat berharga untuknya.

"Beberapa teman Joongie mengatakan begitu, ada juga yang bilang ingin muntah karena Yunnie begitu," ucap Jaejoong.

"Apa Joongie berpikir bahwa aku juga berlebihan, hmm?"

Dengan segera Jaejoong menggeleng dan tersenyum manis, "Joongie suka, itu sesuatu yang langka untuk Yunnie lakukan."

Yunho terkekeh pelan, memang benar hanya Jaejoong yang bisa mengerti bagaimana dirinya. Yunho bersyukur sekali tidak kehilangan Jaejoong yang amat pengertian padanya. Meski sikapnya yang terkesan dingin. Tapi, Jaejoong paham apa maksud yang ingin disampaikannya dengan membuat kata-kata yang dikatakan teman-teman kesayangannya itu berlebihan.

"Baguslah, aku pikir Joongie akan _ilfeel_," Yunho menggoda Jaejoong dengan mengatakan itu. Yunho tahu sekali bahwa kesayangan malah luluh.

"_Aniyo_, Joongie cinta Yunnie apa adanya," sahut Jaejoong dengan rona pipi yang hebat.

Yunho tersenyum tipis. Tubuhnya cukup menggigil berlama-lama di luar dengan keadaan pakaian basah. Yunho pun menatap ragu-ragu Jaejoong, cukup takut jika Jaejoong akan marah, "Boo, aku kembali ke rumah, jangan marah, _ne_?"

Jaejoong mengangguk singkat, ia paham mungkin Yunho kedinginan akibat ulah Ibunya. Ia jadi khawatir dengan Yunho. Walau sebenarnya ia ingin lebih lama bermanja-manja dengan kekasihnya ini. Ia juga ingin Yunho menyanyikan sebuah lagu lagi untuknya.

"_Ne_, Yunnie. Mandi air hangat, kemudian jika ingin tidur hubungi Joongie, jangan lupa, _arraseo_?"

"Iya, Sayang," jawab Yunho dan menatap si kesayangan penuh cinta, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke rumahnya.

Jaejoong memperhatikan Yunho. Hingga pria itu memasuki halaman rumahnya, ia pun segera melangkah ke dalam rumah. Perasaannya dipenuhi dengan berbagai bunga bermekaran. Ia senang dan bahagia Yunho serius berhubungan dengannya. Ia juga berpikir bahwa Yunho tidak perlu meragukan perasaan Yunho lagi, hanya sedikit mengubah sikap pria itu agar tidak terlalu cuek.

.

.

.

Yunho tersenyum senang, perasaannya yang kacau balau sudah terobati dengan sempurna. Ia mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handul kecil. Usai dari rumah Jaejoong ia segera mandi, dan baru saja ia selesai mandi. Ia juga sudah meletakan dan mengelap gitar yang berjasa untuk malam ini, ke tempat semula.

Kini Yunho sudah bersiap untuk tidur, ia ingat pesan Jaejoong yang mengatakan bahwa ia harus menghubungi kekasihnya. Yunho mengetikan pesan untuk Jaejoong, kemudian mengirimkannya.

_'Boongie?'_.

Yunho menunggu balasan Jaejoong sambil pikirannya kembali pada pembicaraannya dengan Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu, jemarinya berjelajah di ponsel dan membuka situs SNS.

Keningnya terangkat saat sekitar sepuluh menit lalu Jaejoong mengirimkan pesan di _wall_nya.

_'Are you love me? -look down- -sobs-'_.

Yunho tertawa kecil dengan pertanyaan Jaejoong yang tentu saja sudah tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi oleh kesayangannya itu. Yunho segera membalas pesan _wall_nya pada Jaejoong.

_'No doubt Boo, i love you more than my self'_.

Setelah menuliskan itu, Yunho kembali ke akunnya. Ia menghapus postingan statusnya yang tadi. Kemudian segera mengecek pesan teks. Tidak ada balasan dari Jaejoong, Yunho mendesah pelan. Mungkin Jaejoong sudah tertidur, ia mengetikan pesan teks lagi pada Jaejoong.

_'Good night Boongie, sweet dream, love you_'.

.

.

.

_**Next ?**_

EYD ga beraturan, typo di mana" -bow-.

Untuk yang mengatakan bahwa tidak sesuai dengan attention dan tidak sesuai dengan sikap Yunho yang cool pada chapter kemarin. Maaf, tapi di sana saya hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa sikap orang tidak bisa ditebak dengan pasti, apa lagi sedang dalam kondisi jatuh cinta dan menjadi galau dengan cinta. Pembuktian akan sebuah rasa cinta kadang bisa merubah sikap seseorang. Tentu ini menurut saya pribadi.

Bukan tanpa alasan saya mengatakan seperti ini. Pada dasarnya, inspirasi saya si JYH -Jung Yunho in RP- yang memiliki sikap Yunho di FF ini, JYH memang rada alay kalau sedang menggombal. Tapi basiclynya dia emang talkless dan cool, pada saat" tertentu dan keadaan seperti ini dia bisa berubah jadi super!

Jadi jika pembedaan pendapat anda dengan saya masalah sikap Yunho atau Yunho jadi alay, atau segala macamnya. Itu wajar soal perbedaan pendapat. Karena sudut pandang individualisme berbeda-beda. :) . Semoga bisa di pahami -bow-.

Dan big thank, buat yang mengerti dan memahami sikap Yunho di sini. :D .

For Yvonne dari mana mau ke mana jadi di bandara kemarin ? Dan thank ya kamu pengertian sekalian :D . Birin . rin juga begitu pengertian ~ Jaeromone dan yang lainnya yang ga kesebut. Terima kasih banyak ~ yang baca ff aku dan suka, makasih banyak, love you semua :D .

Maaf kalau omongan aku ada yang ngerasa gimana".

Happy satnite ^^.

**Thank For Reading and Reviews.**

**With Love ~.**

**Misscel ^^.**

.

.

.


	15. Chapter 15

Title : The Handsome Fatal.

Author : U Know Who.

Cast : DBSK and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Fluff, bit humor gagal.

Lenght : The series, 15.

**Warning : Boy x Boy, DLDR. No Bash, No Wars, No Flame. Kritik yang membangun sangat bermanfaat.**

**Attention : Sweet Jaejoong! Cool Yunho! Ga suka go back! **

**©Misscel.**

_Check it..._

Agenda. Jaejoong sudah mengatur agenda hari ini untuknya dan Yunho. Ini hari libur, ditambah tadi malam mereka sudah berbaikan. Ia yakin Yunho tidak akan menolak apapun yang diinginkannya. Maka dari itu Jaejoong sudah menyusun segala sesuatu yang akan ia lakukan berduaan dengan Yunho.

Ia bahkan bangun pagi-pagi sekali tadi, cukup menyesal karena tadi malam ia ketiduran. Sehingga tidak sempat banyak mengobrol dengan Yunho sebelum tidur. Tapi ia senang dengan perlakuan Yunho padanya. Pria itu membalas pesan _wall_nya. Begitu sangat manis dan membuatnya bagaikan terbang tinggi.

Ini lah Yunho nya. Yunho kekasihnya yang ia kenal, meskipun tidak banyak bicara, tapi Yunho memiliki sisi romantis yang mampu membuat Jaejoong klepek-klepek atau pun berjingkrak-jingkrak.

Jaejoong melirik pada kaca jendelanya, kamar Yunho gordennya sudah terbuka. Mungkin kekasih tercintanya sudah bangun. Cukup pagi Yunho bangun. Segera Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan pesn teks untuk Yunho. Tapi, belum-belum ia mengirimkannya. _Notification _dari SNSnya berbunyi.

Kening Jaejoong tertaut, ia langsung mengirimkan pesan pada Yunho, kemudian jemarinya berjelajah ke SNS. Ia membuka _notification_, dan seketika wajahnya merona hebat melihat nama Yunho menghiasi _notification_nya lagi.

Jaejoong langsung mengkliknya, ia sangat berdebar-debar, tidak sabar membaca status Yunho yang di tag padanya. Tapi, ketika membaca isinya, wajah Jaejoong langsung panik dengan gugup yang langsung menyambar hatinya.

'_Boo -sneezing nonstop- __**Kitty'Jung Jaejoongie**_'.

Jemarinya langsung mengetikkan komentar di status Yunho, wajahnya cukup kentara sangat khawatir pada sang kekasih. Ia sangat yakin, Yunho seperti itu karena sang Ibu yang menyiramnya dengan air tadi malam. Jaejoong berdecak pelan, dan mengirimkan komentar.

_'Yunnie sakit? Flu? Aigo, gara-gara tadi malam? :( '._

Tidak berapa lama balasan komentar Yunho diterimanya.

_'Flu, Boongie. Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kau sudah tidak marah lagi tadi malam'._

_'Uunnggh, Joongie sedih sekali, Yunnie :( . Sudah minum obat? :( '._

Jaejoong ingin sekali berteriak memanggil Ibunya. Ia ingin mengatakan pada sang Ibu akibat guyuran air tadi malam, Yunho jadi sakit. Ia jadi sangat khawatir pada keadaan pria kecintaannya itu.

_'Sudah, Boongie. Istirahat sebentar nanti sembuh'._

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, ia berpikir harus membuatkan sesuatu untuk Yunho dan merawat kekasihnya yang _Handsome Fatal _itu dengan baik. Jaejoong kembali menulis komentar dan mengirimkannya.

_'Yunnie, Joongie ke rumah Yunnie sekarang, ne :( '_.

Yunho begitu cepat membalas, sehingga tidak ada keinginan Jaejoong untuk menelan ponselnya.

_'Ya, Sayang. But, smile for me, please?'_

Sambil tersenyum agar tidak menimbulkan kesan berpura-pura Jaejoong mengirimkan emoticon smile dan amor untuk Yunho.

_'-smile- :) :) :) :* :* :* 3 3 3 . Sayang Yunnie saja'._

Setelahnya Jaejoong beranjak ke luar kamar, ia menuruni anak tangga dengan tidak sabar. Sedikit berlari ke luar rumah melalui pintu belakang, Jaejoong langsung melesat ke rumah Yunho.

Beruntung ia bertemu dengan Taehee di depan rumah, sehingga Jaejoong tidak perlu repot-repot mengetuk pintu rumah. Ia melemparkan senyuman pada sang calon mertua.

"Selamat pagi, _Eomonim_," sapa Jaejoong ramah.

"Ah, Jaejoongie, untung kau ke sini, Yunho sedang sakit, _Eomonim _dan _Abeoji _bersama Minnie akan ke acara lomba yang diikuti, Minnie. Tolong kau jaga Yunho, ya?" wajah Taehee sedikit sedih, Ibu dua anak itu pun tanpa tanggung-tanggung meminta bantuan pada calon menantu. Lagi pula Taehee sudah tahu pasti, Jaejoong tidak akan menolaknya.

"_Ne, Eomonim._ Aku tadi mau melihat keadaan Yunho, dia mengatakan flu, aku khawatir sekali," ujar Jaejoong dan menatap Taehee dengan matanya yang menyiratkan kesedihan.

"Kalau begitu sekarang naiklah ke atas, Yunho belum makan apapun, dia hanya minum obat saja, _Eomonim _titip dia padamu, Joongie," Taehee menepuk-nepuk bahu Jaejoong dan tersenyum manis. Kemudian Ibu dari Yunho itu menuju ke luar halaman depan rumahnya.

Jaejoong memperhatikan sejenak, Changmin dan Ayah Yunho sudah berada di dalam mobil yang ada di luar rumah. Ia melambaikan tangannya ketika Taehee menengok ke arahnya lagi. Setelah itu Jaejoong berlari kecil masuk ke dalam rumah dan langsung menuju ke atas, kamar Yunho.

Ia langsung membuka pintu kamar kekasihnya tanpa tanggung-tanggung atau mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Sekarang Yunho adalah tanggung jawabnya untuk dirawat. Ia akan merawat sang kekasih sepenuh hati dan tidak akan mengecewakan Taehee yang sudah memberi kepercayaan padanya.

Ketika ia masuk ke dalam kamar, pandangan matanya dan Yunho langsung bertemu. Mungkin Yunho terkejut karena pintu kamarnya yang terbuka tanpa ketukan sopan. Jaejoong tersenyum manis, ia kembali menutup pintu dan berucap, "Maaf Yunnie, Joongie tidak mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu."

Walau bagaimanapun Jaejoong sadar ia tidak seharusnya begitu. Dan tentu jika Yunho marah karena ia tidak sopan, sangat wajar. Tapi ia bersyukur saat bibir Yunho terkembang dan pria itu memberi isyarat untuknya mendekat ke ranjang.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sayang," sahut Yunho dan menggeser tempatnya yang tadi berbaring.

"Yunnie kata _Eomonim _belum sarapan, apa mau Joongie buatkan sesuatu?" Tanya Jaejoong langsung dan dengan perasaan berdebar-debar ia duduk di tepi ranjang Jaejoong. Pandangan matanya tidak lepas dari Yunho yang dalam keadaan apapun tetap _Handsome Fatal _tanpa sedikitpun berkurang kadar ketampanannya.

"Hmm, aku mau Joongie," ujar Yunho kemudian merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Jaejoong. Pria itu juga mencium tangan Jaejoong sejenak dan tersenyum tipis.

Ya Tuhan, dengan keadaan begini Jaejoong sangat malu sekaligus gugup karena senang. Ia merasa Yunho yang begini sangat langka di dapatinya. lagi-lagi, Yunho menunjukkan sisinya yang lain, meski bagi orang lain ini sesuatu yang berlebihan. Tapi baginya ini sebuah keromantisan dan sangat manis untuk dilakukan pacarnya.

Jaejoong membelai rambut Yunho penuh sayang. Tatapan matanya dan Yunho beradu, ia berdebar-debar hebat. Apa lagi Yunho menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"Yunnie, mau Joongie buatkan bubur? Joongie khawatir sekali, ini semua gara-gara tadi malam," Jaejoong menyentuh kening Yunho yang sedikit panas. Ia kembali khawatir.

"Tidak Boongie, aku tidak lapar," sahut Yunho dan mencolek pelan bibir Jaejoong yang mempout.

"Tapi Yunnie harus makan biar cepat sembuh, Joongie tidak mau Yunnie sakit," Jaejoong mencubit hidung Yunho yang sedikit memerah.

Ia memperhatikan bak sampah di samping ranjang, banyak sekali sampah tisu. Ia jadi merasa bersalah dengan Yunho yang flu sekarang. Jika ia tidak bertingkah dan memaafkan Yunho, mungkin Yunho tidak akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu dan tidak mendapat guyuran gratis dari Ibunya. Tapi Jaejoong juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya.

"Nanti saja makannya, Boongie."

"Sekarang, uunnggh Joongie buatkan bubur untuk Yunnie, dulu. Yunnie berbaring saja, tidur sebentar sampai buburnya matang, _otte_?"

"Yang lain kan bisa memasaknya, _Kitten_. Aku ingin bersamamu," ujar Yunho dengan suara pelannya yang bagaikan sebuah godaan untuk Jaejoong.

Mendengar itu kontan saja, Jaejoong sangat malu. Yunho-nya sedang bermanja-manja padanya. Ia pikir kekasihnya hanya bisa bersikap cuek dan dingin. Tapi ketika sakit begini, Yunho sangat manja. Ia tidak keberatan memanjakan pria itu. Sebaliknya Jaejoong sangat senang.

Tapi, belum-belum ia membuka suara membalas perkataan Yunho. Ponselnya yang dipakai Yunho berbunyi. _Notification _dari SNS, Jaejoong tahu pasti itu. Kecurigaan mulai menelusup hati Jaejoong.

Ia memperhatikan Yunho yang mengambil ponsel dan menajamkan penglihatannya. Beruntung Yunho membuka situs itu tanpa ingin menyembunyikan apapun padanya.

Mulut Jaejoong membuka lebar, melihat komentar para trio iri di status Yunho tadi. Diantara 3 gadis itu ada Yoochun yang memang sedari tadi berkomentar ria dengan Yunho. Ia menautkan keningnya, kenapa ia tidak mendapatkan _notification_, sedangkan ia berada di sana sejak status itu dibuat.

Tanpa banyak bicara Jaejoong merogoh saku celana jeans ketat tujuh perdelapannya. Ia segera mengecek ponselnya, dan sedikit mendesah ketika melihat ponselnya sedang dalam _mode silent_. Ia tidak ingat kapan mengubah _mode _menjadi _silent_, mungkin tidak sengaja.

Tidak ingin ambil pusing karena itu, Jaejoong yang begitu penasaran komentar Yunho beserta teman-temannya langsung menuju TKP. Ia membaca dari atas komentar yang tidak diikutinya.

Ketika ia membalas komentar yang penuh emot itu, Yunho membalasnya.

_**Jung Yunho**__ : Sayang Boongie saja, selalu._

_**Yoochun Cassanova **__: Apa yang terjadi tadi malam Yun? Sepertinya ada Ehem ehem -cough-_

_**Jung Yunho**__ : Pikiranmu lol._

_**Yoochun Cassanova**__ : Aku benarkan? Haha, btw aku benar-benar minta maaf pada Jaejoong, karena aku kencan kalian batal._

_**Jung Yunho**__ : Jangan dibahas lagi._

_**Yoochun Cassanova**__ : Aku tidak enak hati, kebetulan di sini ada Jaejoong, aku senang kalian baik-baik saja._

_**Jung Yunho**__ : Perlu usaha yang keras, tapi tidak apa-apa, aku senang membuat pacarku bahagia._

_**Yoochun Cassanova**__ : Haah orang sepertimu tidak pernah ku duga bisa berpacaran dan melakukan hal yang seperti itu._

_**Jung Yunho **__: lol_

_**Miss SungHee**__ : Kau sakit Yun? Apa sudah meminum obat? Aku akan ke rumahmu bersama dan yang lainnya. Kami khawatir sekali denganmu._

_**Seo Ye Ji Yepopo**__ : Kami akan merawatmu dengan baik Yun! Tunggu kami XD_

_**Miss SungHee**__ : __**Ye Ji **__semangat sekali. Tapi kita memang sudah berencana ke rumah __**Yunho **__hari ini. __**Cassanova **__kau ikut tidak?_

_**Yoochun Cassanova**__ : Aku akan ke rumah Yunho sendiri. Tidak ingin bersama-sama kalian haha_

_**Seo Ye Ji Yepopo**__ : Sombong sekali kau Chun -_- . Tapi bagus juga, nah __**Yunho **__Sayang ~ ~ ~ kau ingin apa? -emot cantik-_

_**Miss SungHee**__ : Aku akan membuatkanmu, bubur dan sup __**Yunho **__~ . Tunggulah aku akan membawakan untukmu. Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan sehingga sakit? Apa pria itu membuatmu sakit? Uuh pasti dia penyebabnya._

_**Beat Of Angel BoA**__ : Ppffff Sunghee~_

Membaca komentar-komentar itu dada Jaejoong beregemuruh hebat. Ia melirik Yunho yang berbaring di atas pangkuannya. Bibirnya mempout, cukup sangsi dan takut jika Yunho membalas trio iri itu dengan datar. Hatinya lebih memanas. Ia kesal sekali. Tapi ketika melihat Yunho yang menatapnya, Jaejoong berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan itu.

"Aku ingin berduaan denganmu, Sayang," ujar Yunho yang membuat mata Jaejoong sedikit membesar. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap. Kekesalan yang tadi ia rasa menguap dan tersenyum malu.

"Joongie juga, tapi Yunnie harus cepat sembuh. Joongie akan buatkan Yunnie bubur dan sup spesial, akan Joongie buat sepenuh hati dan cinta Joongie untuk Yunnie," Jaejoong tidak ingin jika trio iri itu ke sini dan Yunho memakan bubur, sup atau apapun itu yang berasal dari gadis itu. Ia ingin Yunho hanya memakan masakannya.

Yunho mengangguk, dan menyentil pelan hidung Jaejoong, "Aku tunggu, Sayang."

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut, ia merasa senang karena Yunho mau makan dan jelas dengan pernyataan pria itu, Yunho ingin memakan masakannya. Yunho mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Segera Jaejoong beranjak dan berucap dengan manja, "Tunggu Joongie, Yunnie, jangan nakal."

"Tidak akan, _Kitten_."

Ia hanya mengangguk sebelum ke luar kamar Yunho. Jaejoong teringat bahwa tadi Yunho membalas komentar teman-temannya. Ia langsung berjelajah kembali melihat komentar. Dan betapa terkejutnya Jaejoong membaca komentar Yunho yang seolah membuat hatinya merasa puas.

_'Tidak perlu repot-repot. Calon istriku sudah merawatku dengan baik!'_

.

.

.

_**Next ?**_

EYD ga beraturan, typo di mana" -bow-.

_Btw, buat yang menyukai ff ini, mau dibikin sampe chap berapa kira" ? Karena mau dibikin sampe beberapa chap lagi juga ga masalah. Atau complete di chap depan juga ga apa" :3 . Mohon pendapatnya ~ -bow-_

**Thank For Reading and Reviews.**

**With Love ~ .**

**Misscel ^^.**

.

.

.


	16. Chapter 16

Title : The Handsome Fatal.

Author : U Know Who.

Cast : DBSK and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Fluff, bit humor gagal.

Lenght : The series, 16.

**Warning : Boy x Boy, DLDR. No Bash, No Wars, No Flame. Kritik yang membangun sangat bermanfaat.**

**Attention : Sweet Jaejoong! Cool Yunho! Ga suka go back! I'm WARNING you guys! Dont make 'rusuh' in my home!.**

**©Misscel.**

_Check it..._

Jaejoong tersenyum manis melihat bubur dan sup ayam yang barusan dibuatnya. Lebih 30 menit berkutat di dapur rumah Yunho, sendiri tanpa ingin dibantu para pelayan. Akhirnya ia selesai membuatnya. Ia sudah meletakkan semangkuk bubur dan semangkuk sup, sendok dan juga segelas air putih di atas nampan.

Tapi Jaejoong merasa ada yang kurang, ia memperhatikan nampan yang siap dibawa, sedetik kemudian Jaejoong menjitak kepalanya sendiri, "_Aigo_, tehnya lupa aku buat."

Dengan cekatan Jaejoong menyeduh segelas teh hangat, ia membuka kulkas dan tersenyum melihat botol madu di dalam sana. "Nah, teh madu akan lebih berkhasiat. _Eomonim _tidak ada jeruk di kulkas," gumam Jaejoong sambil memasukkan satu sendok makan madu ke dalam gelas teh. Kemudian meletakkan teh ke nampan yang siap untuk dibawanya.

"Uumm, semoga Yunnie menyukainya," ujar Jaejoong sambil mengangkat nampan dan berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju ke atas, kamar Yunho.

Jaejoong sudah berada di depan kamar Yunho. Ia sedikit bingung untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. Kedua tangannya memegang nampan yang cukup berat. Ia berpikir untuk meletakkan sejenak nampan di lantai, tapi Jaejoong segera menggeleng. Itu terlihat tidak elite untuk ia hidangkan kepada sang kekasihnya, karena menurut Jaejoong sudah berada dilantai, tidak akan spesial lagi.

Maka dari itu satu-satunya cara, Jaejoong hanya bisa memanggil Yunho, ia berharap kekasih pujaan hatinya mendengar, "Yunnie, Yunnie, buka pintunya, Joongie tidak bisa membuka pintu."

Selama beberapa detik Jaejoong menunggu, ia hampir saja berteriak, namun segera tertahan karena mendengar langkah kaki dari dalam kamar. Benar saja, Yunho membuka pintu untuknya. Ia tersenyum manis pada sang kekasih.

"Boongie, kau tidak usah repot-repot membawanya ke kamar, Sayang," Yunho segera mengambil nampan yang tadi Jaejoong pegang. Pria itu langsung membawanya ke atas meja di depan sofa kamarnya.

"Joongie kan ingin merawat Yunnie, uunngh _mian _harusnya Joongie tadi tidak memanggil Yunnie untuk membukakan pintu," Jaejoong mengekor langkah kaki Yunho.

Sorot matanya sedikit menyesal, harusnya ia tidak boleh membiarkan Yunho mengambil alih nampannya tadi. Kekasihnya itu sedang sakit! Yang menurut Jaejoong stamina menurun dan tidak bertenaga.

"Aku tahu, _Kitten_. Tapi aku hanya flu, masih bisa ke bawah untuk sarapan denganmu," Yunho menatap lamat-lamat Jaejoong yang mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

"Joongie ingin Yunnie cepat sembuh," ujar Jaejoong seraya membalas tatapan Yunho dengan lembut.

Jika Jaejoongnya sudah begitu, Yunho bisa apa? Pria itu tidak ingin si kesayangan marah atau mengambek. Jadi Yunho hanya tersenyum dan mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong, lagi pula Yunho paham niat Jaejoong sangat baik, apa lagi alasannya adalah untuk dirinya.

Hanya saja Yunho tidak ingin memberatkan si kesayangan, "Baiklah, _Kitten_. Sekarang aku ingin disuapi."

Mendengar Yunho yang ingin disuapi, kontan pipi Jaejoong merona hebat. Ia mengambil mangkuk bubur dan sendok. "Buburnya masih panas, Yunnie," sambil mengaduk-aduk bubur di mangkuk Jaejoong melirik pada Yunho yang menyandarkan punggung di sandaran sofa.

"Kalau begitu dinginkan saja dulu."

"Diaduk-aduk sebentar akan cepat dingin, Yunnie. Kalau terlalu dingin tidak enak dimakan."

"Apa saja pasti enak asal, Boongie yang menyuapinya," Yunho sedikit mengerling.

Sengaja, Yunho ingin menggoda Jaejoong. Kemarin malam Yunho rindu pada kesayangannya ini. Dan hari ini Yunho ingin melepaskan rindu pada Jaejoong. Bertengkar dengan Jaejoong sangat menguras hatinya. Tidak ada salahnya jika Yunho bersikap sangat manja demi mendapat perhatian penuh Jaejoong. Ia juga bersyukur orang tuanya ke luar rumah.

"Yunnie, gombal sekali eoh? Belajar dari mana, Yunnie Sayang?" Jaejoong sangat malu digombali seperti itu oleh Yunho. Jarang-jarang Yunho menggombal seperti ini. Ia meletakkan mangkuk bubur di atas meja.

"Tidak gombal, Sayang," sahut Yunho sembari menatap Jaejoong dengan mesra.

Sungguh, Jaejoong serasa ingin melumer mendapat tatapan mesra dari Yunho. Ia sangat senang dan bahagia. Ia pun membalas tatapan Yunho tidak kalah mesra dan sedikit berkedip-kedip menggoda sang kekasih.

"_Kitten_, kalau dicium sedikit apa flunya akan menular?" Tanya Yunho dengan suara rendah yang begitu seksi dan menggoda Jaejoong.

Demi apa, jika Jaejoong tidak malu-malu Jiji detik ini juga ia akan menyatukan bibir mereka dan mencium Yunho dengan bersemangat. Tapi itu bukan gaya Jaejoong. Ia masih memiliki malu apa lagi ia tidak ingin terlihat sangat menginginkan itu. Ia belajar dari Junho tentang membuat pria penasaran.

"Memangnya, Yunnie mau mencium Joongie? Joongie tidak ingin sakit flu," jawab Jaejoong polos dan menatap Yunho dengan cukup menantang. Sangat kontras dengan apa yang ia ucapkan tadi.

Yunho menyentuh pipi Jaejoong, membelai pipi pria kesayangannya dengan lembut, "Kalau dicium sekarang, apa kau akan marah, _Kitten_?"

"Joongie tidak tahu, Yunnie. Mungkin Joongie bisa marah atau Joongie tidak akan marah." Sahut Jaejoong dan menjilat bibirnya, meninggalkan kesan seksi menggoda yang berlebih pada Yunho.

Astaga, Yunho serasa benar-benar tergoda pada bibir merah kesayangannya ini. Tadi, Yunho hanya berniat menggoda Jaejoong saja, walau memang benar Yunho ingin mencium Jaejoong. Tapi Yunho sadar bahwa flunya bisa menular jika mencium Jaejoong. Lalu sekarang, Yunho seolah tidak bisa menahan hasrat untuk mencium Jaejoong yang seolah tidak ingin dicium tapi menggodanya.

"Kalau dicoba bagaimana, Sayang?" Yunho mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong. Pandangan matanya menatap tak lepas dari bibir Jaejoong yang semakin menggodanya.

"Joongie bukan untuk dicoba-coba Yunnie. Jika mencium Joongie, Yunnie harus bertanggung jawab," Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya, seakan berpasrah menunggu Yunho menciumnya.

"Bertanggung jawab karena mencium, Luv? Kalau dinikahi, bagaimana?" Wajah Yunho semakin mendekat sehingga menyisakan jarak beberapa centi saja dari wajah Jaejoong.

"Kapan akan menikahi Joongie, uumm?" Tanya Jaejoong, kedua lengan Jaejoong sudah mengalung di leher Yunho. Ia lupa bahwa harus membuat Yunho penasaran bukan menggoda yang berlebihan.

"Setelah aku sudah mapan, Boongie," jawab Yunho pelan seolah berbisik.

"Terlalu lama, Joongie tidak mau," balas Jaejoong dengan suara rendah yang semakin menggoda.

"Lalu kapan maunya, Sayangku?" Yunho menarik pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Sedikit saja bergerak sudah dipastikan bibir mereka bertemu.

"Ketika Yunnie, lulus kuliah. Joongie ingin segera menikah dengan Yunnie."

Mata Jaejoong menatap sayu Yunho, bibirnya sedikit membuka. Astaga, Yunho tidak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi. Detik berikutnya, Yunho menyambar bibir cherry Jaejoong.

Kali ini bukan cuma sekedar menempel, Yunho mencium dengan lembut dan penuh rasa cinta. Pelukannya pada pinggang ramping Jaejoong juga semakin erat. Tak mau kalah dengan Yunho, Jaejoong membalasnya dengan penuh rasa cinta yang mengembang. Ciuman pertamanya yang intens dan lebih berkesan dari sebelumnya dengan Handsome Fatal yang selalu menjadi pertama untuk Jaejoong.

Namun, sedetik berikutnya Yunho melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ia langsung membuka matanya dan menatap sayu Yunho, "Yunnie."

"Hmm?" sahut Yunho, pria itu menatap Jaejoong.

"Kenapa tidak diteruskan?"

"Kalau diteruskan nanti akan melebihi itu, Sayang. Kau ingin melihat aku menjadi ganas?"

"Seganas apa, Yunnie Sayang?"

"Boongie, jangan menggoda!"

"_Aniya_, Joongie tidak menggoda, Joongie hanya bertanya, Yunnie ganasnya seperti apa? Joongie hanya..."

Mata Jaejoong membelalak lebar saat secara tiba-tiba Yunho mendorong tubuhnya berbaring di sofa. Ia kaget sekali, tapi Jaejoong tidak protes. Perasaannya gugup luar biasa. Apa Yunho akan menciumnya lagi?

Bibirnya terbuka, Yunho berada di atasnya, tangan pria itu menumpu di sisi lehernya. Mata musang kekasihnya tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Boongie, kalau diperkosa apa akan berteriak?" Yunho menahan tawanya karena pertanyaan konyol yang diajukannya.

"Ne, Joongie akan berteriak, karena pasti sakit tapi karena dengan Yunnie, Joongie akan berteriak nama Yunnie," Jaejoong menekan leher Yunho mendekat.

Sesaat Yunho terkejut mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya ini. Jaejoongnya yang polos kenapa bisa berbicara begitu. Yunho tahu Jaejoong, sedikit curiga Yunho bertanya, "Siapa yang mengajarimu menggoda, _Kitten_?"

"Junho dan Chullie, kenapa Yunnie? Cium Joongie lagi saja."

Nah, ini baru Jaejoongnya. Jaejoong selalu memintanya mencium dengan polos bukan menggoda seperti tadi.

"Sayang, aku pernah bilang bahwa akan menciummu ketika kita menikah nanti, kan? Tapi hari ini aku melakukannya. Apa itu artinya aku harus menikahimu secepatnya, hmm?"

"Kalau Yunnie sudah siap menikah dengan Joongie, kenapa tidak, Yunnie Sayang."

Jawaban Jaejoong yang begitu membuat Yunho ingin tertawa. Tapi bibir Jaejoong masih menggodanya. Yunho tidak ingin berpikir banyak. Sebagai seorang pria sejati, seharusnya Yunho tidak melakukan hal seperti ini pada Jaejoong. Tapi, Yunho bersumpah detik di mana Ibu dan Ayahnya pulang nanti Yunho akan berbicara pada mereka.

Yunho akan kembali mencium Jaejoong. Kesayangannya juga terlihat sangat pasrah. Akan tetapi ciuman kedua mereka yang ingin tercipta terganggu karena interupsi teriakan dari ambang pintu.

Kontan Yunho menarik diri dari atas Jaejoong, musangnya langsung mengedar ke depan pintu kamarnya. Sial, pintu kamarnya tidak tertutup. Selama beberapa detik, Yunho menenangkan perasaannya. Mungkin seharusnya Yunho malu, karena kepergok sedang akan mencium Jaejoong. Tapi tidak, Yunho memasang wajah datarnya dan membantu si kesayangan duduk dengan baik di sofa.

Mata besar Jaejoong mengedar ke depan pintu. Ia benar-benar merasa jengkel dan kesal sekali pada ketiga gadis yang menatap padanya dan Yunho dengan rasa syok yang teramat.

Sedikit membenarkan rambutnya, Jaejoong bertanya cukup ketus, "Apa yang kalian lakukan ke kamar, calon suamiku, eoh?"

.

.

.

_**Next ?**_

EYD ga beraturan, typo di mana" -bow-. Sedang memerlukan editor atau beta reader, minat PM :) .

Well, just wanna say, aku akan berfokus pada ff ini dan forbidden aja. Buat forbidde, semoga besok sudah bisa update ~ dan yang GS, aku juga akan fokus kesana. Thank buat perhatiannya :) .

**Thank For Reading and Reviews.**

**With Love ~ .**

**Misscel ^^.**

.

.

.


	17. Chapter 17

Title : The Handsome Fatal.

Author : U Know Who.

Cast : DBSK and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Fluff, bit humor gagal.

Lenght : The series, 17.

**Warning : B x B, DLDR, No Bash, No Flame, No Wars. Jika tidak suka dengan FF yang saya buat, segera kembali dan jangan membuat 'rusuh' di rumah saya. **

**Attention : Sweet Jaejoong! Cool Yunho! Ga suka go back! I'm WARNING you guys!**

**©Misscel.**

_Check it..._

Sunghee, BoA, dan Ye Ji masih amat sangat syok. Ketiga gadis itu melihat hal yang begitu sangat menghancurkan hati mereka. Apa lagi dengan pertanyaan Jaejoong barusan. Oh tidak! Pertanyaan _simple _yang perlu mereka dapatkan bersarang di otak. _Yunho calon suami Jaejoong?_ Itu sungguh tidak masuk di akal -menurut ketiganya.

Ye Ji bersiap membuka mulut untuk bertanya, namun suara berat milik Yoochun mendahuluinya dengan tepat, "Maaf Yunho, aku tidak tahu kau berduaan dengan Jaejoong. Dan mereka, astaga aku tidak bisa menghentikan mereka yang langsung berlari menuju kamarmu saat _Ahjuma _pelayan mengatakan kau ada di atas, di kamarmu."

Yoochun jelas tidak enak, pria itu mendengar dengan pasti saat Jaejoong melontarkan pertanyaan pada ketiga gadis yang memaksanya ikut datang bersama. Yoochun menggaruk tengkuknya, saat musang Yunho mengedar cukup tajam.

"Lain kali bersikaplah seperti tamu saat ke rumah orang lain," ujar Yunho dan menatap satu persatu temannya.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya, kesal sekali dengan kehadiran pengganggu ini. Jaejoong melirik pada Yunho, berharap sang kekasih masih bersikap sama padanya. Atau setidaknya lebih mementingkan dirinya dibanding trio iri itu. "Yunnie," panggil Jaejoong dengan manja. Tidak ingin perhatian Yunho terbagi pada ketiga gadis yang ia anggap rival.

"Iya, Sayang?" Jawab Yunho dan membenarkan poni rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

Pipi Jaejoong bersemu merah dengan perlakuan Yunho yang begini. Yakin sekali trio iri pasti sangat iri dengan apa yang dilakukan Yunho padanya. Dengan sengaja, Jaejoong menyentuh tangan Yunho yang masih membenarkan tataan poni rambutnya, "Yunnie makan dulu saja, buburnya mungkin sudah tidak panas lagi."

Anggukan singkat diberikan Yunho, pria itu melirik pada keempat temannya yang mematung di ambang pintu. Yunho mendesah pelan, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin diganggu. Tapi, ia juga tidak mungkin mengusir mereka. Sangat tidak sopan, maka dari itu dengan berat hati Yunho berucap, "Masuklah."

Yoochun masuk pertama kali dan duduk di _single _sofa, pergerakkannya diikuti oleh trio iri yang mendudukan diri mereka di depan sofa yang diduduki Jaejoong dan Yunho. Sunghee meletakkan kantung plastik yang dibawanya ke atas. Senyuman manis tersungging di bibir gadis itu. Sunghee mengeluarkan isi dari dalam plastik. Kotak bekal berisi bubur dan sup yang dikatakan gadis itu akan dibawanya untuk Yunho.

"Yunho-ah, aku membuatkan ini untukmu, ayo makan yang ini saja pasti lebih enak dari pada bubur yang sedang diaduk Jaejoong itu," ujar Sunghee penuh percaya diri.

Mendengar namanya disebut-sebut dan menghina bubur buatannya, kontan membuat emosi Jaejoong naik. Mata Jaejoong menatap tajam pada Sunghee yang berusaha mengambil perhatian kekasihnya.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot membawakannya. Jaejoong membuatkan bubur untukku," Yunho menyunggingkan senyum, kemudian ia menatap Jaejoong dan membuka mulutnya. Segera Jaejoong menyuapkan sesendok bubur ke mulut Yunho.

Sejujurnya Jaejoong deg-degan sekali. Takut jika rasa buburnya tidak sesuai dengan lidah Yunho. Jaejoong memperhatikan wajah Yunho yang masih sama. Kekasihnya itu tidak bereaksi macam-macam atau membingungkan. Tapi Jaejoong penasaran bagaimana rasa buburnya menurut Yunho, "Bagaimana rasanya, Yunnie?"

Yunho mengambil gelas air putihnya. Astaga, Jaejoong begitu gugup jika buburnya memiliki rasa aneh. Namun ketika melihat senyum Yunho padanya, Jaejoong sedikit lega, "Enak, _Kitten_. Apa saja yang kau buat aku selalu suka."

Jaejoong kembali tersipu, disuapkannya lagi bubur ke mulut Yunho. Tidak peduli dengan ekspresi wajah trio iri yang ingin mencakar-cakar wajahnya. Bagi Jaejoong, trio iri tidak akan pernah berani menyentuhnya jika di depan Yunho, hanya saja sikap gadis-gadis itu sangat kentara tidak suka.

"Yunho makanlah juga bubur yang dibuat Sunghee," ujar BoA menyodorkan kotak bekal berisi bubur itu.

Musang Yunho melirik pada kotak bekal. Ia cukup tahu bersikap sopan santun. Ia menalan bubur yang ada dalam mulutnya, mengambil sendok yang ada di samping mangkuk sup dan menyendok bubur yang Sunghee bawa. Hanya sekedar untuk menghargai apa yang diberikan orang lain untuknya.

"Makan bubur, Joongie saja," rengek Jaejoong sangat jelas bahwa pria kesayangannya tidak suka ia mencicipi bubur yang dibawa Sunghee.

Yunho mengambil mangkuk bubur yang ada di tangan Jaejoong, membuat si kesayangan bingung. Namun sedetik kemudian Yunho melahap bubur yang Jaejoong buat. Jaejoong tersenyum penuh sesekali ia mengelap ujung bibir Yunho dengan ibu jarinya.

Sungguh betapa senangnya Jaejoong karena Yunho lebih memilih buburnya dibanding milik Sunghee. Yunho meletakkan mangkuk yang sudah kosong di atas nampan. Pria itu mengambil gelas air putih dan menengaknya setengah. Kemudian mengambil gelas teh dan memberikan pada Jaejoong.

"Minumlah, _Kitten_," ujar Yunho.

Mata Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjap, kemudian menggeleng, "_Aniyo_, Joongie membuatkan untuk Yunnie."

"Kita tadi berciuman, aku takut kau tertular flu, Sayang," sahut Yunho. Ia tentu tidak ingin Jaejoong tertular flunya.

Mendengar apa yang diucapkan Yunho, seolah menerbangkan Jaejoong tinggi. Sudut matanya melirik pada trio iri yang hanya diam sedari tadi memperhatikan Yunho. Jaejoong segera mengambil gelas teh dan meminumnya. Kekasihnya tengah memberi perhatian nyata untuknya, apa lagi Yunho mengatakan mereka berciuman di depan teman-temannya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kalian lakukan di rumahku?" Tanya Yunho tanpa basa-basi pada teman-temannya. Ia memang memiliki _bisnis _dengan Yoochun. Tapi tidak dengan ketiga gadis yang mulai jengah untuk ia hadapi.

Jika Yunho boleh jujur, selama ini ia cukup risih ditempel kemana-mana oleh ketiga gadis ini. Akan tetapi, ia hanya berpikiran positif dan menganggap mereka teman baiknya. Kini, semua itu tidak bisa Yunho pertahankan lebih jauh untuk bersikap selalu baik pada mereka. Ia merasa harus membuat pengertian pada ketiganya. Menutup segala celah yang disebut harapan oleh orang yang menginginkannya.

Ia sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak main-main pada ketiganya kemarin sore. Dan ia tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk melancarkan itu. Bagi Yunho, Jaejoong adalah segala-galanya untuknya. Ia mencintai Jaejoong lebih dari segala yang ia miliki. Sangat mencintai kesayangannya itu. Ia tahu perasaan ini dari awal-awal berpacaran dengan Jaejoong.

Bukan hanya merasa tertarik pada tingkah lucu dan polos kesayangannya. Ia sadar dengan pasti, bahwa ia merasa nyaman bersama dengan Jaejoong. Diurusi layaknya seorang suami oleh kekasihnya membuatnya seperti termanjakan. Ia memang tidak bisa mengekspresikan bagaimana perasaannya.

Namun bila Jaejoong bertanya, apa ia mencintai Jaejoong, tentu tanpa berpikir ia akan menjawab bahwa ia mencintai Jaejoong lebih dari pada apapun. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Jaejoong. Rasanya sakit sekali dan hatinya sangat kosong. Ia sudah merasakan itu kemarin. Dan beruntung ia bisa mendapatkan Jaejoong kembali.

Ia tidak peduli bagaimana tanggapan orang atas usahanya pada Jaejoong. Ia tidak peduli dikatakan mabuk cinta. Toh, tanpa Jaejoong kehidupannya yang sudah memiliki warna sempurna akan memudar.

Musang Yunho menatap satu persatu gadis yang ada di depannya. Ia bersikap biasa seperti dirinya. Menunggu ketiganya menjawab dengan sabar.

BoA menghela napas, gadis itu membuka suara, "Ingin menjengukmu, Yun. Kami khawatir sekali."

Perkataan BoA diangguki oleh Sunghee dan Ye Ji. Kedua gadis itu menatap Yunho setengah ragu.

"Aku hanya flu. Aku sudah bilang tidak perlu repot-repot karena calon istriku sudah merawatku," ucap Yunho cukup tegas.

"Kami tahu, tapi kami pikir bocah SMA berusia 17 tahun dan memiliki pola tingkah kekanak-kanakan tidak akan bisa merawatmu dengan baik," Ye Ji menyahut dengan pasti, mata gadis itu melirik pada Jaejoong yang memutar bola matanya.

"Jaejoong bisa merawatku dengan sangat baik. Kalian tidak mengenalnya dengan cukup baik, dia lebih dewasa dari kalian jika diperhatikan dengan benar-benar."

Sunghee mencibir mendengar itu, sedangkan Yoochun berdeham. Pria itu paham maksud Yunho, dan memang Yoochun akui, Jaejoong bukan hanya kekanak-kanakan. Pacar Yunho itu cukup berpikir selangkah lebih maju dibanding teman-temannya. Itu yang membuat Yoochun kagum pada Jaejoong yang bisa menyeimbangkan dengan kepribadian Yunho.

Menurut Yoochun, pria _talkless _seperti Yunho memang lebih cocok dengan yang cerewet seperti Jaejoong. Bisa menyeimbangkan dengan baik, dan membuat suasana tidak canggung. Itu kenapa Yoochun tidak pernah menyuarakan protesan ketika Yunho memperkenalkan Jaejoong sebagai kekasih. Awalnya Yoochun juga bingung, namun setelah mendengar dan menyaksikan sendiri perbincangan Yunho di telpon dengan Jaejoong waktu _study tour _lalu, Yoochun paham.

"Bagaimana kau bilang dia lebih dewasa dibanding kami?" BoA bertanya sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Lalu jika Jaejoong kalian sebut kekanak-kanakan, bagaimana dengan kalian yang selalu menyindirnya?"

Mendapati pertanyaan itu ketiganya tergagap. Jaejoong ingin terkikik geli melihat ekspresi trio iri. Tidak menyangka bahwa Yunho akan membelanya di depan teman-temannya apa lagi di sini ada Yoochun.

"Yunho, kau ini sebenarnya kenapa? Kau tidak seperti yang kami kenal," Sunghee mencebilkan bibirnya, berusaha membuat kesan imut nan gagal.

"Seharusnya aku bersikap seperti ini sejak dulu. Aku tidak ingin membuat kekasihku merasa terabaikan lagi. Jadi Sunghee, BoA, Ye Ji, jika kalian ingin berteman denganku, bersikaplah sewajarnya teman. Aku tidak akan mengkhianati Jaejoongie, walau seberapa menggiurkannya kalian, aku tetap akan mencintai Jaejoongie."

BoA menautkan keningnya, perkataan Yunho cukup tajam dan menohok jantungnya. Sama seperti Ye Ji yang langsung mengibas rambutnya ke belakang. perasaan itu juga bertahta di hati gadis itu. Dan Sunghee, yang memijit pelipisnya tidak kalah kesal dan gundah.

Tadinya jelas mereka berharap Yunho akan segera putus dengan Jaejoong. Mereka akan bersaing kembali jika Yunho _single_. Akan tetapi Yunho mematahkan harapan yang selama ini hadir pada ketiga gadis itu. Mereka merasa terhina dengan perkataan Yunho.

Banyak pria yang menyukai mereka, tapi kenapa Yunho tidak? Apa lagi Yunho menegaskan yang seperti tadi. Menutup seluruh harapan mereka tanpa sisa.

"Yunho, kau pasti sudah..."

"Dari pada mengurusi aku yang sudah menjadi calon suami orang lain, lebih baik kalian mengurusi skripsi. Aku tidak akan membantu lagi," Yunho tersenyum pada ketiga gadis yang menunjukkan ekspresi syok.

Sedetik kemudian ketiganya berpandangan. Wajah murka mereka langsung terarah pada Jaejoong yang mengulum senyum senang dengan keputusan Yunho. Sunghee ingin membuka suara yang sudah sangat Yunho tahu akan tertuju pada siapa. Sebelum itu terjadi Yunho berucap dengan segera.

"Joongie tidak ikut campur dengan keputusanku. Semua demi kebaikan kalian. Sekarang lebih baik kalian mengerjakan tugas yang belum selesai kalian kerjakan."

Mata Ye Ji terbelalak, gadis itu sangat tidak terima dengan apa yang Yunho ucapkan. Ye Ji bangkit dari sofa. Di susul BoA dan Sunghee yang sama kesal dan emosinya. Ketiganya berdecak sebelum menghentak-hentakkan kaki menuju ke luar kamar Yunho tanpa sepatah katapun lagi.

Yunho menghela napas, ia sedikit pusing menghadapi gadis-gadis itu. Musangnya melirik pada Jaejoong yang tertawa geli. Ia senang bisa membuat Jaejoong tertawa dan merasa senang. Ia tahu dirinya keterlaluan pada ketiga temannya tadi. Tapi itu memang yang terbaik untuk hubungannya dengan Jaejoong, juga yang terbaik bagi ketiga gadis itu agar tidak selalu mengharapkannya yang mustahil berpaling dari si kesayangan.

"Yunnie, Joongie padamu, Yunnie," ujar Jaejoong dan memeluk tubuh Yunho dengan erat.

Yunho terkekeh pelan. Ia lega, bisa meyakinkan lebih Jaejoong tentang bagaimana perasaannya. Yunho membelai kepala Jaejoong yang ditenggelamkan di dadanya. Musangnya melirik Yoochun dan memberi isyarat pada pria itu.

Yoochun mengangguk pasti dan berucap pelan, "Aku akan bersantai di kamarmu dulu, cari lah tempat yang lain untuk berlover dovey."

Pernyataan Yoochun barusan membuat Jaejoong mendongakan kepalanya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, bingung tentang apa yang dibicarakan kedua pria itu, sedetik kemudian Jaejoong bertanya pada Yunho yang semakin dicintainya, "Apa yang Yunnie bicarakan dengan Yoochun?"

"Bukan apa-apa, _Kitten_," jawab Yunho dan mencubit hidung Jaejoong.

"Unngh pasti ada sesuatu, kan?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, sangat."

Seketika pipi Jaejoong merona hebat, dirinya senang sekaligus malu sekali. Benar, malu. Karena ada Yoochun di sini, dengan malu-malu dan menarik diri dari pelukan Yunho, Jaejoong membalas, "Joongie lebih mencintai Yunnie."

Yunho tersenyum, "Aku lebih mencintaimu dari pada kau mencintaiku, Boongie."

.

.

.

_**Next ?**_

EYD ga beraturan, typo dimana" -bow-.

Sebelumnya aku udah pernah bilang kan ya, aku ngambil main character JYH -RP Yunho- di FF ini. Si JYH couplenya si Kitty'Jung Jaejoongie. Bisa di katakan ini adalah mengembangkan line story dari RP. Pengalaman pribadi saat bermain RP atau apalah itu.

Aku repost FF Dear J dari author Snow'Queen BabyBoo. Okey ~ kalau masih minat silahkan diikuti dari awal ya guys ~ Thank :3 .

**Thank For Reading and Reviews.**

**With Love ~ .**

**Misscel ^^.**

.

.

.


	18. Chapter 18

Title : The Handsome Fatal.

Author : U Know Who.

Cast : DBSK and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Fluff, bit humor gagal.

Lenght : The series, 18.

**Warning : B x B, DLDR, No Bash, No Flame, No Wars. Jika tidak suka dengan FF yang saya buat, segera kembali dan jangan membuat 'rusuh' di rumah saya. **

**Attention : Sweet Jaejoong! Cool Yunho! Ga suka go back! I'm WARNING you guys!**

**©Misscel.**

_Check it..._

Ponsel Yunho berbunyi beberapa kali, menandakan ada pesan yang masuk. Yunho sedikit bergerak tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Mata musangnya membuka perlahan dan mengambil ponsel yang cukup mengganggu tidurnya di atas bantal tepat di samping ia terbaring.

Tangannya berjelajah langsung ke _touch screen_ dan membuka pesan masuk. Sesekali ia menguap dan mata yang masih mengantuk itu terpejam. Ia membaca pesan yang tidak lain dan bukan adalah dari si kesayangan.

_'Yunnie, sudah bangun? Ini sudah jam makan malam, Sayang Boo ~ '_.

Kening Yunho tertaut, ia langsung melirik ke atas bagian layar ponsel. Oh sial, memang sudah jam 7 malam. Berarti ia tertidur cukup lama. Tangan Yunho membalas pesan teks Jaejoong dengan cepat.

_'Baru bangun, Kitten'._

Yunho menguap dan sedikit menggeliat. Badannya sedikit lelah, setelah mengurus _bisnis _dengan Yoochun tadi siang, ia langsung tertidur. Si kesayangannya cukup sangat cerewet menyuruhnya istirahat segera setelah ia kembali ke rumah. Flunya sudah lebih baik. Tapi Jaejoong masih saja memperhatikan dan memperlakukannya sedikit berlebihan.

Tadinya ia juga dilarang Jaejoong untuk pergi bersama Yoochun. Beruntung ia bisa meyakinkan kesayangannya bahwa itu sangat penting dan tidak bisa ditunda-tunda.

Balasan pesan teks dari Jaejoong diterima Yunho, ia tersenyum membaca pesn teks yang lebih centil dari biasanya itu.

_'Uunnggh, Daddy harus bangun segera. Kalau tidak Mommy akan ke sana dan menyeret Daddy -pout-_'.

Bibir hati Yunho tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum karena membaca itu. Sedikitpun ia tidak geli atau pun risih karena Jaejoong memanggilnya _Daddy_. Toh, tadi ia memang menjurus berbicara ke sana saat berduaan dengan Jaejoong usai sarapan.

Mereka membicarakan jika nanti menikah dan seputar tentang itu. Sebenarnya Jaejoong lah yang antusias dan membuka topik yang begitu, namun itu cukup menyenangkan untuk Yunho. Jaejoong juga yang berinisiatif untuk memanggilnya _Daddy _jika mereka memiliki anak nanti. Manis sekali menurut Yunho pembicaraan yang seperti itu.

Yunho tersenyum lebar kala mengingat jawaban Jaejoong saat ia bertanya _kenapa harus Daddy? Kenapa tidak Appa atau Abeoji? _Jaejoong menjawab begitu sangat polos dan membuatnya ingin menggigit kesayangannya itu, _'karena Appa dan Abeoji sudah mainstream, Joongie ingin yang anti mainstream tadinya mau yang lain tapi bahasa inggris bagus untuk anak-anak kita nanti'._ Astaga, itu sesuatu yang sungguh membuat Yunho ingin tertawa.

_'Seret Kitten, aku ingin diseret oleh mu'_.

Ia terkekeh geli, entah kenapa sekarang ia lebih senang menggoda Jaejoong. Balasan pesannya sangat cepat dibalas.

_'Pasti belum mandi, nanti habis makan malam dan mengerjakan tugas, Joongie akan ke sana. Kalau Yunnie belum mandi, akan Joongie mandikan, hihihihi'_.

Sedikit beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, Yunho membalas.

_'Makan malam sekarang, Boongie. Setelahnya mandikan aku ;) '._

Ia meletakkan ponselnya di atas ranjang. Merenggangkan ototnya sebelum melangkah ke luar kamar menuju ruang makan. Mata Yunho menghambur ke meja makan yang sudah ada Ayah, Ibu dan adiknya.

"Aku ketiduran tadi," ujar Yunho karena tatapan tiap anggota keluarganya cukup bingung padanya.

Taehee, menggeleng pelan, "Cuci mukamu, Yunho. Kau jelek sekali, _Umma _tidak yakin Jaejoong akan menyukaimu melihat tampangmu yang acak-acakan."

Mendengar itu mengundang tawa untuk Yunho. Ia tertawa pelan tanpa ditutup-tutupi. Langkah kakinya menuju ke kamar mandi yang ada di bawah. Ia mencuci mukanya yang dikatakan Ibunya jelek tadi. Oh, walau ia jelek, Yunho yakin Jaejoong tetap mengatakan ia tampan. Ia sangat yakin bahwa pria itu sudah terlalu mencintainya. Bukan Yunho kepedean. Tapi itu sebuah fakta yang benar-benar ia tahu sejak awal mereka berkencan.

Setelah mencuci muka dan melap dengan handuk, Yunho kembali ke meja makan. Ia duduk di samping Changmin yang sudah melahap makanannya. Sedikit teringat bahwa tadi pagi sang adik mengikuti lomba, Yunho pun bertanya, "Bagaimana lombamu hari ini, Changmin?"

"_As usualy, always i'm the winner!_" Sahut Changmin dengan bahasa sok englishnya. Yunho memutar bola matanya, bocah ingusan seperti adiknya ini sudah terlalu suka berpamer ria dengan bahasa asing. Mungkin Yunho juga tidak sadar diri atau lupa bahwa ia suka menggunakan bahasa asing.

"Baguslah," ucap Yunho singkat dan mengambil beberapa lauk dan sayur ke dalam piringnya.

Ia melirik kedua orang tuanya, sesuatu yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan keduanya sangat ia ingat dalam benak. Mungkin seusai makan malam Yunho akan mengutarakan maksudnya. Ia jadi berdebar-debar sendiri.

"Apa tadi Joongie merawatmu dengan baik, Yun? _Umma _rasa dia benar-benar merawatmu, _Umma _dengar dia membuatkanmu bubur dan sup, _aigoo _calon menantu yang baik," oceh Taehee dan tersenyum lebar.

Nah, perkataan Taehee seolah memberi Yunho sedikit kelegaan bahwa hal yang akan ia katakan bisa diterima dengan baik. Tapi, ia cukup ragu dengan sang Ayah. Ia akan mendapat jawabannya segera.

"_Abeoji _ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan _Abeoji_," ujar Yunho dengan serius dan sangat tenang. Ia menatap sang Ayah tanpa ragu.

"Apa begitu penting?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Sangat."

"Baiklah, selesaikan makanmu," ujar Jihoon dan diangguki Yunho dengan segera.

.

.

.

Kini Yunho beserta Ibu dan Ayahnya berada di ruang keluarga. Sang Ayah duduk di sofa _single _dengan ia yang duduk di sofa panjang sebelah kanan dan Ibunya yang ada di seberang Yunho.

Yunho sedikit gugup untuk mengutarakan ini. Jantungnya berdebar cukup kencang, ia berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin, seperti biasa. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa pembawaannya akan cukup terlihat tengah gugup.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Yun?" Tanya Jihoon langsung ke inti permasalahan.

Mata musang Yunho menatap ragu mata Jihoon. Ia berdeham pelan sebelum mengatakan, "Aku sudah berbuat hal yang tidak seharusnya aku lakukan pada Jaejoong. Aku menciumnya, sebagai seorang pria sejati yang _Abeoji _katakan, bahwa mencintai seseorang aku harus menjaga orang itu, tidak menodainya dan tidak membuatnya terluka olehku, aku harus menjaganya. Tapi, aku sudah menodainya dengan menciumnya, _Abeoji_."

Mulut Taehee terbuka lebar mendengar pengakuan memalukan dari Yunho. Mata Ibu dua orang anak itu melebar, dan melotot pada Yunho. Astaga, menurut Taehee, anaknya begitu bodoh! Seharusnya Yunho tidak mengatakan hal pribadi yang dilakukan dengan Jaejoong pada dirinya dan Jihoon. Kenapa Yunho begitu sangat bodoh dalam hal berpacaran?

Jihoon berdeham, mata pria itu juga sedikit membesar mendengar pengakuan dari sang anak kebanggaan. Jihoon melirik pada Taehee. Memperhatikan ekspresi istrinya yang masih melongo.

"Jika kau tahu bahwa menciumnya bisa menodainya kenapa kau masih menciumnya, Yunho?" Tanya Jihoon dengan sangat santai namun tidak sedikitpun mengurangi wibawa dan ketegasannya.

"Ada kalanya aku merasa tidak bisa menahan diriku ketika bersama dengannya, _Abeoji_," jawab Yunho mencoba setenang yang ia bisa.

"Lalu, setelah kau menodainya, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" Jihoon menatap lamat-lamat Yunho.

Jujur Jihoon penasaran dengan apa yang dipikirkan anaknya. Dilain sisi, yang seperti ini juga bisa menguji dan mengetahui kadar kedewasaan Yunho.

Sejenak Yunho mengembuskan napas, ia memantapkan hatinya sebelum menjawab, "Aku ingin menikahi Jaejoong, secepat yang aku bisa. Aku ingin mempertanggung jawabkan sikap tidak sopanku, juga menghindari hal seperti itu terjadi lagi."

Taehee langsung bertepuk tangan saat Yunho selesai bicara. Tentu saja, sang Ibu sangat senang mendengar Yunho yang _gentle _dan ingin menikahi Jaejoong. Lagi pula ia sudah memutuskan untuk menikahkan Yunho dengan Jaejoong nanti. Ia sudah membahas ini dengan Hyekyo, Ibu Jaejoong.

"Kau ingin menikahinya? Apa sudah memikirkan itu dengan baik, Yun?" Tanya Jihoon, pria itu tidak berekspresi apa-apa saat Yunho mengutarakan maksud pembicaraannya.

"Sudah aku pikirkan dengan baik, _Abeoji_," jawab Yunho.

"Kau masih kuliah, Jaejoong masih sekolah. Jika kalian menikah, pendidikanmu tidak selesai, pendidikan Jaejoong terbengkalai, apa kau sudah berpikir tentang itu atau kau memiliki opsi lain dari yang kau pikirkan?"

Yunho mengangguk mantap, ia sudah memiliki _planing _tentang itu semua, "Aku akan menyelesaikan kuliahku, kemudian bekerja. Ketika aku lulus kuliah, Jaejoong juga akan lulus sekolah, sambil bekerja aku akan mencari dana untuk melamarnya. Namun menurutku sekarang, aku ingin _Abeoji _dan _Umma _membicarakan ini pada orang tua Jaejoong."

"Maksudmu, kau ingin mengikat Jaejoong terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Jihoon sedikit senyum tipis terukir di bibir pria matang itu

Lagi Yunho mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Benar sekali _Abeoji_. Karena aku tidak ingin hanya sekedar berpacaran dengannya. Setidaknya setelah ada pembicaraan resmi, akan ada hasil yang keluar untuk menentukan masa depan kami. Walaupun, _Abeoji _atau orang tua Jaejoong tidak mengizinkanku untuk bertemu dengannya lagi untuk menghindari hal yang tidak diinginkan. Aku akan menerimanya, hingga aku bisa melamarnya dengan caraku sendiri."

Jika Jihoon boleh katakan dengan jujur, Jihoon salut dengan cara pemikiran anaknya. Yunho memang sudah dewasa dan cukup matang dalam mengambil keputusan. Tadi, Jihoon sempat was-was akan Yunho yang memaksa ingin menikahi Jaejoong walau belum lulus kuliah dan tidak memiliki penghasilan untuk menghidupi istrinya kelak. Tapi semua meleset, Yunho sudah memikirkannya dengan matang.

"_Umma _setuju dengan rencanamu, Nak. Dan _Umma _sangat bersedia untuk melakukan lamaran untukmu pada orang tua Jaejoong," ujar Taehee seolah menekan suaminya agar bersedia melamarkan Jaejoong untuk Yunho.

Jihoon menatap Yunho dan Taehee bergantian, dari dulu Jihoon tidak pernah keberatan dengan hubungan anaknya dan tetangga sebelah mereka. Jihoon menyukai Jaejoong yang tergolong sangat polos meski kadang terlihat konyol. Namun disitulah sisi menarik dari pria cantik yang menjadi kekasih anaknya itu. Jihoon memberi restunya meski tidak terucap secara resmi.

"Baiklah, kalau kau sudah memikirkannya dengan baik. Untuk larangan bertemu dengan Jaejoong, _Abeoji _tidak bisa memutuskannya. Orang tua Jaejoong lah yang lebih berhak menentukan bagaimana ke depannya. Apa mereka akan mem_protect _Jaejoong agar tidak kau _makan _sebelum waktunya, atau membiarkan Jaejoong bertemu denganmu," Jihoon nyaris ingin tertawa mengatakan ini. Apa lagi melihat ekspresi Yunho yang sedikit terkejut.

Sangat paham dengan pola tingkah remaja sekarang, namun Jihoon bersyukur Yunho masih bisa menjunjung tinggi prilaku pria yang seharusnya. Jihoon bangga pada sang anak.

"Aku akan menunggu keputusan orang tua Jaejoong kalau begitu, _Abeoji_," sahut Yunho, perasaannya lega sekali. Keresahan dan gugup yang ia rasa sudah lenyap.

Orang tuanya menyetujui rencana lamarannya. Ia merasa sangat bahagia, Yunho menatap sang Ibu ingin berucap sesuatu namun Changmin menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik lemari yang ada di belakang sofa yang Taehee duduki.

"Ada Jaejoongie _Nuna, Hyung_," ujar Changmin dan tersenyum lebar.

Yunho menatap orang tuanya bergantian. Ia merasa tidak enak hati jika langsung menemui si kesayangan. Sedikit berdeham Yunho berucap, "Aku menemui Jaejoong dulu, _Abeoji, Umma._"

Ibunya mengangguk dengan pasti dan tersenyum lembut, sedangkan Jihoon. Sang Ayah hanya mengangguk singkat. Yunho pun dengan segera beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki. Membungkuk pada kedua orang tuanya sebelum berlalu dari ruang keluarga ini.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tersenyum sumringah saat melihat sosok Yunho. Segera pria itu berlari kecil menghampiri sang kekasih, "Yunnie."

"Ya, _Kitten_," sahut Yunho dan melirik pada Changmin yang mengekor langkah kaki Yunho.

"Yunnie pasti belum mandi, iissh iissh," Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya, memperhatikan penampilan kusut kekasihnya.

Anggukan singkat diberikan Yunho sebagai jawaban, "Benar sekali."

"Iish jorok sekali, cepat mandi nanti flu Yunnie tidak sembuh-sembuh."

"Sudah lebih baik dari tadi siang, _Kitten_," Yunho mengacak rambut Jaejoong yang di bagian atasnya diikat dengan lucu.

"Tapi harus mandi, Yunnie. _Jja_, Joongie akan mempersiapkan air hangat untuk Yunnie mandi," Jaejoong menarik lengan Yunho, menyeret pria itu menuju ke atas ke dalam kamar Yunho.

Changmin melongo melihat aksi sang Kakak dan calon kakak iparnya. Bocah itu jelas mendengar apa yang dibicarakan orang tuanya tadi. Ia sengaja menguping obrolan Yunho dan orang tuanya. Changmin menggeleng pelan dan bergumam, "Ckckck, apa begitu sikap orang dewasa kalau tidak sabar untuk menikah?"

.

.

.

Senyuman tipis tersungging di bibir hati Yunho. Jaejoong sudah seperti istri yang nyata untuknya hari ini. Ia tidak akan menyesal karena sudah mengutarakan niatnya menikahi Jaejoong secepat ini pada orang tuanya.

Sekarang ia sudah selesai mandi, dan memakai pakaiannya di dalam kamar mandi. Jaejoong ada di dalam kamarnya, ia merasa malu harus memakai pakaian di depan si kesayangan. Jadi ia membawa baju ganti tadi, celana pendek dan juga singlet. Ia bergegas keluar kamar mandi.

Mulut Yunho menganga saat melihat Jaejoong yang terbaring di atas ranjangnya. Jaejoong tertidur di sana. Sedikit membuat Yunho terkejut karena itu, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dan menghampiri ranjang besarnya.

Wajah Jaejoong yang tenang membuat Yunho tidak tega untuk membangunkan kesayangannya itu. Ia pun menarik selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh Jaejoong yang memakai piyama berwarna biru muda. Ia ingin beranjak untuk ke meja belajarnya, akan tetapi ponsel miliknya yang dipakai oleh Jaejoong nyaris tiga minggu itu berbunyi. _Notification _dari SNS.

Yunho mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di samping di atas ranjang. Ia membuka _notification _itu, sedikit penasaran dengan isi pemberitahuan itu. Namun ketika ia membukanya, Yunho tertawa kecil. Jelas saja, ia tertawa karena rupa-rupanya si kesayangan mengambil photo di dalam kamar mandinya tadi, kemudian mengupload dengan keterangan yang ingin membuat Yunho mencubit pipi Jaejoong.

_'Di dalam kamar mandi Yunnie, berpakaian piyama, ayo tebak aku sedang apa?'_

.

.

.

_**Next ?**_

EYD ga beraturan, Typo di mana" -bow-.

Hee ~ bisa dibayangin kan itu JJ nya ~ yang pic kemarin beredar loh pakai piyama itu :3 .

Untuk **Yollie **~ Hmm ~ you can asking it in PM or PA your Aunty, Dear ~ ;) .

Bentar lagi complete ya ~ . Jadi ga akan memasukan konflik lagi.

**Thank For Reading and Reviews.**

**With Love ~ .**

**Misscel ^^.**

.

.

.


	19. Chapter 19

Title : The Handsome Fatal.

Author : U Know Who.

Cast : DBSK and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Fluff, bit humor gagal.

Lenght : The series, 19.

**Warning : B x B, DLDR, No Bash, No Flame, No Wars. Jika tidak suka dengan FF yang saya buat, segera kembali dan jangan membuat 'rusuh' di rumah saya. **

**Attention : Sweet Jaejoong! Cool Yunho! Ga suka go back! I'm WARNING you guys!**

**©Misscel.**

_Check it..._

Mata besar Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjap lucu, sedetik kemudian ia mendesah. Hari ini, ia terbangun di dalam kamarnya, lagi. Sebenarnya Jaejoong sangat berharap bahwa ia bisa mengulang beberapa hari kemarin saat tertidur di kamar Yunho dan terbangun dengan Yunho yang ada di sampingnya.

_Aigo_, membayangkan yang demikian itu lagi membuat pipi Jaejoong langsung bersemu. Semenjak pagi itu ia pulang ke rumah dan mengatakan ketiduran di rumah Yunho dan seranjang dengan kekasihnya itu, Ibunya melarang Jaejoong untuk ke rumah Yunho setelah makan malam.

Padahal, jelas sekali Jaejoong ingin mengulang hal itu lagi, ia ingin memeluk Yunho ketika tidur. Aah seperti seorang istri, itu lah yang ada dalam pikiran Jaejoong. Memikirkan ia yang akan menjadi istri Yunho, membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang.

Ia segera bangkit dari ranjang. Berlari kecil menuju meja rias dan bercermin. Astaga, wajahnya memerah karena malu akan khayalannya sendiri. Tapi bibir Jaejoong langsung mencebil saat teringat ini sudah beberapa hari dari Ibu Yunho mengatakan akan melakukan lamaran resmi ke rumahnya. Ia menunggu-nunggu itu setiap hari. Namun sampai detik ini hal itu belum juga terjadi.

Jaejoong mengembuskan napas, hari ini ia harus ke sekolah. Uuh sungguh sangat malas untuk Jaejoong melewati pendidikannya, sebentar lagi ia juga akan lulus sekolah. Minggu depan sudah menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Tapi, ia juga ingin cepat-cepat lulus dan menikah dengan Yunho.

Tidak peduli dengan _planing _untuk melanjutkan kuliah. Jika Yunho menyuruhnya mungkin ia akan kuliah, tapi jauh dari lubuk hatinya sendiri, Jaejoong hanya ingin menjadi _Ibu _rumah tangga saja. Ia ingin melayani suaminya, mengurus anak-anak mereka dan menjadi keluarga bahagia.

Membayangkan itu semua sangat menyenangkan sekaligus berdebar. Jaejoong melirik jam dinding, sudah waktunya ia harus mandi dan berangkat sekolah. Jaejoong segera menuju ke dalam kamar mandi. Namun langkah kakinya terhenti ketika menemukan sebuah kotak kado.

Kening Jaejoong terangkat sebelah. Ia yakin sekali hari ini ia tidak ulang tahun. Tapi di atas kotak kado tertulis namanya dengan jelas. Jaejoong tidak ingin ambil pusing, mungkin saja Ibunya yang memberikan karena mengingat Ibunya cukup aneh yang suka memberinya hadiah kapan saja.

Tangan-tangannya dengan terampil membuka bungkus kertas kado, kemudian dengan sangat tidak sabar membuka kotaknya. Mulut Jaejoong terbuka lebar saat melihat boneka Hello Kitty berukur kecil, di dalamnya ada kartu ucapannya. Ia langsung menyambar kertas kecil itu dan membacanya sambil tersenyum senang.

_**'Life has no rewinds n forwards. It unfolds itself at its own pace. So never miss a chance to live today, to make a beautiful story for tommorow. Have a nice day, and I wish you all the best'**_.

Jaejoong langsung memeluk boneka Hello Kitty yang diberikan oleh seseorang yang sangat berharga untuknya. Ia tahu ini pemberian siapa. Tentu saja, ini adalah dari kekasihnya, Jung Yunho. Tanpa ditulis namanya pun Jaejoong tahu pasti. Ia kembali ke atas ranjang besarnya, meletakkan boneka di atas tempat tidurnya dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi dengan perasaan yang luar biasa bahagia.

Ia ingin cepat-cepat mandi dan menemui Yunho, untuk mengucapkan terima kasih dan kata cinta untuk si _Handsome Fatal _kecintaannya.

.

.

.

Ketika Jaejoong ke rumah Yunho, Ibunya bilang Yunho sudah pergi ke kampus. Astaga, ini pagi sekali. Jaejoong sedikit kecewa karena tidak bertemu dengan kecintaannya itu. Ia pun kembali ke rumahnya dan mengambil setangkup roti untuk sarapannya. Kebahagiaan itu begitu nyata, walau ia tidak sempat bertemu dengan Yunho.

Jaejoong menghabiskan roti dan meminum susunya, kemudian bergegas untuk berangkat sekolah. Sebelum ia menaiki mobil sang Kakak yang biasa mengantarnya sekolah. Changmin menghampirinya. Bocah kecil adik dari Yunho itu memberikannya setangkai bunga mawar dan note kecil yang bertuliskan.

_'Good Morning'._

Mulut Jaejoong sedikit terbuka, ia menatap Changmin dan bertanya, "Ini dari Yunnie, eoh?"

Bocah itu hanya tersenyum lebar dan berlari kembali ke rumahnya. Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya, mendesah dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Yakin sekali, ini adalah dari Yunho. Ia tersenyum dan menghirup bunga mawar merah segar itu. Sungguh hari ini tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Yunho begitu romantis. Tadi ia mendapat hadiah boneka, lalu Changmin memberikannya setangkai mawar. Jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang. Ia sangat senang. Ini kali pertamanya ia mendapati sikap yang begitu sangat romantis dari Yunho.

Jaejoong jadi tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Yunho. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponsel. Mengetikan beberapa kalimat kemudian mengirimkan pada Yunho.

_'Good morning, my love. I love you, always and forever ~ . Gomawo untuk hadiah dan mawarnya, Joongie menyukainya, Cintaku :* '_.

.

.

.

Mulut Jaejoong membuka lebar saat ia melihat tanggal pada kalender meja di atas meja nakasnya. Ia mengusap-usap matanya beberapa kali. Berharap bahwa ia salah lihat, tapi tidak. Itu benar hari ini adalah hari bersejarah untuknya. Bukan harinya tapi tanggalnya. Astaga, Jaejoong benar-benar lupa. Ia merasa seperti orang idiot karena melupakan hari penting untuknya dan Yunho.

Hari ini, tepat 1 bulan ia dan Yunho berpacaran. Harusnya ia mengingat hari ini, tapi sebaliknya ia lupa. Malah Yunho yang mengingatnya. Sekarang ia paham kenapa kekasihnya yang _Handsome fatal_ itu memberikan kejutan-kejutan manis hari ini. Ia jadi malu dan sedih karena lupa.

Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya yang ketika pulang sekolah tadi di letakkan di atas meja belajar. Tidak ada satu pesan teks pun yang ia terima. Yunho tidak membalas pesannya tadi pagi. Ia jadi sedikit bingung dengan kekasihnya itu.

Yunho memberinya kejutan tapi kenapa pria itu tidak membalas pesannya. Ia pun berinisiatif untuk mengirimkan pesan lagi pada Yunho. Ia ingin meminta maaf karena lupa hari penting mereka. Apa Yunho marah karena ia tidak mengucapkan atau memberi hadiah untuk Yunho?

Jika benar begitu, ia sangat merasa bersalah pada Yunho. Ia benar-benar seperti kekasih yang payah karena melupakan hari jadi mereka. Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya, perasaannya bercampur aduk, antara sedih, takut dan senang karena kejutan Yunho, menyatu.

Ia mengetikan pesan untuk Yunho, membacanya sekilas dan mengirimkan.

_'Daddy, mianhae ~ Mommy lupa, harusnya hari ini Mommy memberi Daddy hadiah juga. Mommy akan membelikan untuk Daddy, Gomawo boneka Hello Kittynya, Mommy sangat menyukainya, Daddy ~ . Daddy balas pesan Mommy ne?'_.

Sengaja Jaejoong memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan _Daddy_, ia biasa melakukan itu jika tengah bermanja dengan Yunho beberapa hari ini. Lagi pula, memanggil Yunho dengan panggilan itu membuatnya senang dan merasa sangat beruntung memiliki calon suami seperti Yunho.

Selama beberapa menit Jaejoong menunggu, tidak ada balasan dari Yunho. Ia mendesah pelan, apa Yunho marah? Itu satu-satunya pikiran yang ada dalam benaknya. Ia ingin kembali mengetikan pesan tapi sebuah _notification _SNS nya berbunyi.

Tadinya Jaejoong ingin tidak mengacuhkannya. Namun, matanya membelalak saat melihat nama Yunho yang ada pada _notification _itu. Langsung saja tangannya mengklik _notification _dan betapa senangnya Jaejoong saat melihat photonya dan Yunho yang diupload pria itu. Di bawah photo mereka yang diedit, ada kata-kata yang dituliskan oleh Yunho.

Ia membacanya dengan perasaan yang membuncah hebat dan nyaris menitikan air mata saking terharunya.

_'Sometimes i'd be silent and I migh bore you, and no matter how much I desire to protect you and make you happy, i'd be the one who'd cause you the most pain. I can't ever promose you that I'll not hurt you._

_Bu I just want you to know how much I'll always love you. I want you to stay with me forever. To laught, cry, create, love and live with me for the rest of my life._

_**Happy Anniversary, BabyBoo.**__ '_

Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa Jaejoong mengetikan komentar pada photo mereka. Air matanya sudah jatuh, ia begitu terharu dan bahagia mendapat kata-kata sedemikian dalam oleh Yunho, jemari-jemarinya seakan mengkaku. Ia ingin bertemu dengan pria itu, memeluknya erat dan mengatakan bahwa ia amat mencintai Yunho.

Tapi ia tidak tahu di mana Yunho sekarang. Rumah Yunho kosong, ia tidak melihat Taehee atau pun pelayan yang beraktivitas. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah memberi komentar pada photo itu. Ia mengetikan komentar dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat.

_'No matter how you are. I just in love with you. Only you ~ I love you Yunnie ~ . Happy Monthversary ~ -Love sign-'._

_'I love you more, Boongie'._

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar membaca itu. Ia mengetikan pesannya lagi.

_'Yunnie, ayo kita kencan ~ Joongie miss Yunnie :( '_.

Tidak menunggu waktu lama, Yunho membalas komentarnya. Perasaan Jaejoong lega sekali karena Yunho tidak marah dengannya.

_'Sebentar lagi, aku akan menjemputmu, bersiap-siaplah, Sayangku'._

Membaca balasan Yunho, membuat Jaejoong langsung menghapus air mata bahagia yang menetes di pipinya. Ia segera bangkit dari ranjang yang ia duduki dan berhambur ke lemari pakaiannya. Ia harus tampil semenarik dan se_perfect _mungkin untuk sang kekasih. Ini kencan spesial mereka karena ini adalah hari jadi mereka.

.

.

.

Tepat setelah Jaejoong selesai mengenakan bajunya, Yunho menjemput. Pria itu terlihat sangat tampan sekali hari ini. Entahlah, mungkin karena efek hatinya yang berbunga-bunga. Yunho membawanya ke taman dekat komplek. Ia sedikit heran kenapa Yunho membawanya ke sini, bukankah mereka ingin berkencan?

Namun, ia langsung teringat bahwa di sini lah pertama kali ia merasa jatuh cinta dengan Yunho di pandangan kedua mereka. Pipinya bersemu merah dan melirik Yunho yang ada di sampingnya duduk. Ia ingin memeluk kekasihnya itu, tapi di sini cukup banyak orang, ia jadi malu. Maka dari itu Jaejoong hanya berucap, "Yunnie, terima kasih atas hadiah yang Yunnie berikan pada Joongie. Joongie belum sempat membeli hadiah untuk Yunnie. Bahkan Joongie nyaris lupa, _mianhae_."

Yunho tersenyum mendengar pengakuan yang polos dan tidak ditutup-tutupi oleh Jaejoong sedikitpun. Di sini lah letak Yunho menyukai Jaejoong lebih. Kepolosan pria itu yang tidak sedikitpun ingin tampil lebih baik atau yang lainnya. Jaejoong sangat lugu, Yunho tidak marah karena Jaejoong nyaris lupa hari jadi mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa, Boongie. Tidak perlu repot memberikanku hadiah," ujar Yunho dan membenarkan rambut si kesayangan yang di tiup angin.

Kepala Jaejoong sedikit mendongak, mata besarnya menatap Yunho penuh cinta, "Tapi Joongie ingin memberikannya."

"Hmm," gumam Yunho singkat, sembari menatap lamat wajah cantik kesayangannya yang tidak berbanding dengan siapapun.

"Uunngh, Yunnie tidak ingin menerima hadiah dari Joongie?" Tanya Jaejoong spontan, raut wajahnya sedikit berubah menjadi sedih.

Yunho menggeleng pelan, dan merangkul pundak Jaejoong penuh protektif, "Bukan begitu, Boongie. Tapi lebih baik uangnya ditabung untuk Boongie saja."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Hmm, biar Boongie bisa membeli sesuatu yang diinginkan."

"Joongie ingin Yunnie," Jaejoong mengatakannya dengan malu. Tapi memang benar, ia tidak menginginkan apa-apa lagi selain Yunho.

"Hmm?" Kening Yunho tertaut.

"Joongie ingin Yunnie, uuhh," manja Jaejoong dan mempoutkan bibirnya dengan imut.

Yunho tidak mengerti maksud kekasihnya yang menginginkan dirinya. Bukankah sekarang Yunho ada di sini bersama Jaejoong? Lalu apa lagi yang dimaksud Jaejoong menginginkannya?

"Aku ada di sini, Sayang," Yunho hanya bisa menjawab itu dan mencubit gemas pipi putih Jaejoong yang merona.

"Bukan itu, Yunnie. Joongie ingin Yunnie jadi suami Joongie. Sebentar lagi Yunnie lulus kuliah kan, Joongie dengar 1 bulanan lagi, Joongie ingin Yunnie, tidur bersama Yunnie dan segala hal Joongie lakukan dengan Yunnie yang jadi milik Joongie," ujar Jaejoong dengan malu-malu.

Tentu saja hal itu mengundang senyuman terpatri di bibir Yunho. Paham sekali maksud dari kekasihnya. Jadi bukan hanya dirinya yang ingin menikah, tetapi Jaejoong juga. Yunho tidak tahu, kenapa perasaannya serasa semakin membuncah saat dengan Jaejoong. Beberapa kali Yunho nyaris tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

Beruntung, dirinya tidak sampai lepas kendali. Yunho harus menjaga Jaejoong, sampai pria itu benar-benar jadi miliknya. Itu yang dikatakannya pada Jaejoong tempo dulu. Yunho akan mencium Jaejoong lebih, ketika mereka menikah nanti. Dan jelas Yunho tidak ingin merusak apa yang sudah dikatakannya itu lagi, seperti tempo hari.

"Bersabarlah, kau masih harus menungguku menghasilkan uang," sahut Yunho dan membelai rambut Jaejoong penuh sayang.

"Apa akan lama, Yunnie?" Mata besar Jaejoong begitu sangat berharap bahwa hal itu tidak akan lama.

Yunho terkekeh sebelum bangkit dari bangku taman yang mereka duduki dan berucap, "Tergantung, Sayang."

"Jangan lama," ucap Jaejoong dengan manja dan bergelayut pada lengannya.

"Akan diusahakan," sahut Yunho sembari mengukir senyum menawan untuk Jaejoong. "Sekarang kita pulang ke rumah."

Mulut Jaejoong membuka lebar mendengar itu. Baru saja mereka tiba di sini, kurang dari 10 menit. Dan Yunho mengajaknya pulang? Bukankah ini kencan? Ia menatap cukup kesal pada Yunho. Tentu saja tidak terima. Baru berbicara singkat, tidakkah pria itu tahu ia ingin menghabiskan kencan romantis mereka hari ini sampai larut malam nanti?

Jaejoong menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Yunho paham, si kesayangannya tengah merajuk. Tapi, Yunho sudah menentukan acara mereka. Dirinya harus membawa pulang Jaejoong sekarang. Sebuah kejutan sudah menunggu kesayangannya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memasuki rumahnya bersama dengan Yunho. Ia masih kesal dengan Yunho. Namun, lagi-lagi mulutnya terbuka lebar karena melihat orang tua Yunho dan orang tuanya yang tengah berbicara serius. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang tengah dibicarakan orang dewasa. Ia ingin bergegas naik ke atas, rasa kesal pada Yunho masih menguasai hatinya.

Jaejoong pun hanya melirik ke arah ruang tamu, baru saja ia hendak menaiki anak tangga, Yunho berucap yang membuat jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang.

"Orang tuaku sedang melakukan lamaran pada orang tuamu, Boongie. Apa kau tidak tertarik untuk mendengarnya?"

Segera Jaejoong menoleh pada Yunho, mata besarnya mendelik dan menatap tidak percaya pada Yunho. Ia memproses kembali kata demi kata yang kekasihnya itu ucapkan. Setelah yakin apa maksudnya, Jaejoong ingin berteriak histeris. Ia langsung memutar langkah menuju ruang tamu dan menatap bergantian orang tuanya dan orang tua Yunho yang sudah berjabat tangan. Sepertinya sebuah kesepakatan sudah terjalin.

Ia berdebar-debar sedemikian kencang, tanpa keraguan dan malu, Jaejoong bertanya pada sang Ibu yang tersenyum penuh padanya, "_Umma _apa_ Umma _menerima lamaran dari orang tua Yunnie?"

.

.

.

_**Next ?**_

EYD ga beraturan, Typo dimana" -bow-.

**For my JYH, Happy Anniversary 3th ~ . 3 tahun sudah kita JYH ~ I wish you always happy in your real life. Your Boongie, Love you!**

Next ~ Complete!.

**Thank For Reading and Reviews.**

**With Love ~ .**

**Misscel ^^.**

.

.

.


End file.
